Éget, mint a Láng
by Garunrine
Summary: Hai! Ez az első igazi FMA-s történetem, AFS-en már fent volt pár rész de inkább itt fogom folytatni! Vigyázat, yaoi lesz! Roy/Ed, Havoc/Roy
1. Chapter 1

**Éget, mint a Láng**

**I.** Cím: **Éget, mint a Láng**

**II.** Alcím: minden fejezetnek más

**III.** Korhatár: egy idő után (18) + ^^;

**IV.** Beállítottság: yaoi

**V.** Kor: 1900~

**VI.** Helyszín: Central, többnyire

**VII.** Szereplők: Edward E., Alphonse E., Roy M., Armstrong, Riza H., Maes H., Scar

**VIII.** Figyelmeztetés: **yaoi**

**IX.** Fejezetek: egyenlőre 12

**X.** Párosok: **Roy X Edward** (Havoc x Roy)

* * *

_I. fejezet_

**Újra Centralban**

A távolban egy nagyobb város körvonalai bontakoztak ki. Jobban kihajoltam, szememet meresztgetve vizslattam a távolt, és bizony csalódottan állapítottam meg, ez Central lesz. Pont befejeztem a nézelődést mikor egy vasmarok ragadott meg és húzott vissza a helyemre.

- Bátyó, még a végén kiesel! - persze hogy Al volt az. Rögtön fel is pattantam és úgy zúdítottam rá nem tetszésem. Megjegyzem, ő ülve így is magasabb volt, mint én előtte pattogva. Még idegesebb lettem ettől.

- Ez most mire volt jó? Csak megnéztem hol járunk, nem kéne ennyit aggodalmaskodjál! A frászt hoztad rám!  
Ő csak sóhajtott, majd halál nyugodtan folytatta.  
- Ne kapd már fel a vizet. Különben is, egész úton rosszkedvű voltál.  
- Az ott már Central... - böktem az ablak felé és undorodó képet vágtam. - Hogy lehetnék vidám, mikor épp oda szándékozunk visszatérni, ahová a legkevésbé vágyok? - fejtettem ki a problémát.  
- Én azért örülök, hogy visszatérünk. Már hiányzott a főváros és az itteniek.  
- Nekem ugyan nem hiányzott se a város, se az a nagyképű Mustang! - ugrottam fel pedig épp csak leültem. Eddigi gondolataim újra megrohamoztak.  
- Bátyó... meg sem említettem Mustang Ezredest. Nem csak belőle áll Central. Ott van Hawkey, Havoc vagy Furey törzsőrmester!  
- Mind Mustang talpnyalói... - húztam el a szám. Al nem hagyta annyiban, feléledt benne a vágy, hogy mindenkit kibékítsen a környezetében. De engem nem fog. Ilyen esetben főleg nem látok reményt bármiféle „békülésre". Mustang a napjaim bizonyos időszakában állandó zaklatást tesz ellenem, mégha ő maga nem is tud róla: néha szerepel álmaimban.  
- Már megint az ezredes... Mindenről ő jut eszedbe. Túl sokat gondolsz rá, még oda sem értünk és azon rágódsz, hogy fogad majd. Lehet, hogy...  
- Ne hülyülj már, Al! - kiáltottam rá. Furcsa érzésem lett, Al kezdett összezavarni.  
A csendesebb, nyugodt természetével és emberek iránti kedvesebb viselkedésével néha fel tudott húzni. De most rátapintott arra, ami jó ideje zavar...  
- Bátyó... Tényleg sokat foglalkozol a véleményével.  
- Inkább készülj, tíz perc és befutunk. - tértem ki a további beszélgetés elől. Al jól ismert. Jobban, mint bárki más, de most minden energiámmal másra koncentrálok.

A fővárosba való visszatérésünket direkt nem akartam nagydobra verni, nem hívtam a főhadiszállást ez ügyben, de még levelet sem írtam. Legutóbbi küldetéseim során nem egy mellékvágányra kitértünk és próbáltam nem feltűnő nyomokat hagyni magunk után. Még csak ne is számítsanak ránk. Mustang ne tudjon felkészülni a fogadásomra, egy csokorra való csipkelődéssel és a gúnyos vigyorral. Igazából ő volt a fő ok, amiért ilyen körülményesen szerveztem meg az utat. A vonalon több megállónál leszálltunk, így ha mégis egy kémje meglátott volna, azt könnyen lerázhattuk. Al szerint ez már üldözési mánia, de én kinéztem simán a Lángból.

Visszagondolva a legutóbbi eseményekre, semmi olyat nem követtem el, amibe beleköthettek volna: kit érdekel egy forrás a közelben ahol az ál-alkimistát kis híján vízbe fojtottam miután a lakosokat átverte holmi varázs-italárusításokkal? Vagy egy leszerelt állami alkimista, aki a zsebóráját árulta? Teljesen nyugodt lehet a lelkiismeretem. Egy fokkal megnyugodtam, de nem dőlhettem hátra a székben, a vonat a városba ért. Pár perc, és befut az állomásra. Alt leszámítva egyáltalán nem voltunk feltűnőek. Kabátomat jobban összehúztam magamon és végignéztem az állomáson. Páran bámulták Alt, amihez lassan már mindketten hozzászoktunk. Mellettünk elhaladva egy fiú még megjegyzést is tett halkan, de azért számunkra hallhatóan őrült páncélos fickóról. Vér szökött az arcomba és már léptem is utána hogy jól bepancsoljak a megjegyzésért, ha Al nem szorítja meg a vállam.  
- Bátyó...  
- De Al, hallottad mit mondott rád! - néztem rá.  
- Nem arról van szó...  
- Hanem? – érdeklődtem, de a válasz egyértelmű volt. Fejét lehajtotta, és habozott. Ösztönösen körülnéztem, és rögtön megakadt a szemem az érkező Armstrongon. - Na neee...  
- Gondolom számítottak ránk, és minden Roseembool irányából érkező vonathoz kiküldtek valakit, hogy...  
- Az a csökött agyú Mustang... - szorítottam ökölbe a kezem és kihasználva a lehetőséget hogy pont két kocsi közti ütközők mellett álltunk meg, átugrottam a túloldalra. Al elég nagy fáziskéséssel követett, szerencsénkre a másik sínpár üres volt és a mellette lévő peronon csak pár ember lézengett. Értetlenkedő arcok bámultak rám, mégsem érdekelt. Akármilyen hatalmas is Al páncélja, a vonat takarásában nem láthat meg minket, és különben is, nem számít arra, hogy átmásztunk a kapcsolók közt. Lépteimet meggyorsítva elindultam, Al felzárkózva mellém rászállóan nézett rám. Fogadni mertem volna, hogy leveri a víz, ha rendes teste van.  
- Hamarabb kell felkelniük, ha engem aka...  
- Edward, Alphonse, örülök, hogy megérkeztetek!- szólt egy nagyon is ismerős hang. - Szólni kell Armstrongnak, hogy elkerültétek egymást.

Riza volt az és bár egymaga jött, mindenütt azt vártam, előugrik Mustang.  
- Hawkey kisasszony, örülök, hogy látom! - örült meg Al a tőle szokásos módon, én már nem tudtam ilyen jókedvű lenni.  
- Nocsak, Mustangot hol hagyta? - Érdeklődtem minden formaságot hátrahagyva.  
- Az ezredes úr úgy döntött, a főhadiszálláson vár rátok. Hogy utaztatok?  
- És honnan gondolja, hogy első utam hozzá vezet? – ciccegtem gúnyosan, amit nem kellett volna.  
Arcán egy árnyék suhant át. Lehet, kezdek túl messzire menni?  
- Mint rangban feletted álló alkimista, kötelességed jelentést tenni neki. Főleg, hogy ilyen sokáig távol maradtatok.  
- Az a helyzet... - kezdett volna Al mentegetőzni, de egy-egy nehéz kéz nehezedett ránk.  
- Isten hozott benneteket, gyerekek!  
Én úgy tíz centire süllyedtem kezének súlya alatt, Alt pedig csak simán kiverte a frász.  
- NEM VAGYOK GYEREK! - Süvítettem rá, felhívva magunkra a körülöttünk lévők figyelmét. Al viszont ellágyultan jegyezte meg, nagyon rég kezelték gyerekként.  
- Nyugalom Edward, jó kezekben vagytok. – arcán a megszokott, elragadtatott kifejezés, nagyon meg volt magával elégedve. Felkapta szegényes csomagunkat jelezvén, hogy induljunk. Hawkey szorosan mellém állt, mintha el akarnék szökni... el sem tudom mondani, mennyire feszélyezett. Oldalra pillantottam és gyorsan elé is kaptam a fejem. Magasabb volt nálam és fejem melleinek vonalában volt...

- Valami baj van, Edward? - tűnt fel neki rögtön zavarom.  
- Semmi... Mustang mit akar megint? - tértem át egy engem sokkal jobban érdeklő témára. És igen, már megint ő. Bárhol voltunk, mindenhol eszembe jutott, nem bírtam kiverni a fejemből, elképzeltem sokféle szituációt, aminek lényege az volt, hogy kivételesen nem tudott mibe belekötni és elismerő szavakkal illetett. Őrültségnek hangzik, de semmit se tudok ellene tenni.  
- Edward... - állt meg hírtelen - Az ezredes rendes ember. Nem ismered még igazán. Talán egyszer... - hallgatott el. Nem értettem, mit akart mondani. Felpillantottam Armstrongra, bíztatóan mosolygott. A felnőtteken nem lehet kiigazodni!  
Minden mindegy alapon követtem hát őket, felkészülve a legrosszabbakra.

A főhadiszállás ugyanúgy állt, mint mikor elmentünk. Valószínűleg Mustang is ugyanolyan maradt. Semmit se változik, akár egy ósdi épület, vigyorodtam el.  
- Látom gyerekek, azért hiányzott nektek Central! – értette félre drága Őrnagyunk hatalmas vigyoromat.  
- Igen, nagyon! - helyeselt rögtön Al.  
- Ó persze, minden vágyam volt újra itt lenni! – forgattam szemeimet és nagy levegőt vettem. Gyomrom máris ingázni kezdett és pillanatnyi jókedvemet beárnyékolta a tudat, nemsokára rég látott felettesem előtt lesz jelenésem.  
Hawkey felém kapta a fejét, de nem törődtem vele. Előreengedtek minket, de szerintem csak azért jöttek mögöttünk, hogy útközben meg ne pattanjunk. Még alig értem be a folyosóra, ismerősbe botlottam.

- Edo, Al, de sokáig jöttetek! Már kezdtem azt hinni, vissza se tértek! Annyi mesélni valóm van! - És már kotorászni is kezdett a zsebeiben.  
- Hogy van a kislánya, Hughes alezredes? - Kérdezte meg Al azt, amit mindenképp el akartam kerülni.  
Több se kellett neki, előkapott egy köteget - Elyshia fényképeit - és válogatni kezdte.  
- Maga sose változik meg... - mosolyodtam el, és is odahajoltam megnézni a fotókat. Addig se Mustang vallat, míg nézegetem ezeket. Az ő faggatása és egy rakás papír közt inkább az utóbbit választottam.  
- Hát nem egy tündér, ebben a hercegnő ruhában? Napról napra egyre szebb lesz, egy kis gyönyörűség, ráadásul már rajzolgatni is szeret, ahogy a színeket használja, az vala...  
- Hughes, elnézést hogy közbeszólok, de sietünk... - lépett közbe Hawkey, pedig talán életemben először hallgattam volna órákig Elyshia és jövőbeli isteni pályafutását, mint azt, ami várt rám egy ajtó mögött.  
- Csak nem Mustanghoz? Áh, ráér, amelyik kutya ugat, az nem harap! - legyintett Hughes, hatalmas vigyort csalva az arcomra - De ha már arra jártok, én is benézek hozzá! Elfelejtettem neki megmutatni a legújabb fénylépeket az én kis Elyshiámról!  
Vakargatta a fejét, közben akkurátusan eltette a képeket.  
- Inkább Edwardéknak kéne csak bemenniük, már várja őket. – jegyezte meg Riza előrelátóan.  
Komolyan, nincs vele semmi bajom, de néha annyira... Hogy lehet ennyire...  
- Semmi baj nem lesz, ha velük tartok, na de induljunk, ha ilyen sietős! - Erősködött Hughes. Fura érzés tört rám, de nem tudtam rájönni, mi.  
Hírtelen úgy döntöttem, jobb túlesni rajta, sóhajtottam és előrementem, Al csörtetve próbált beérni. Hawkey a nyomomban lerázhatatlanul szintén.  
- Essünk túl rajta... – mondtam, és meg sem állva, kopogás nélkül benyitottam.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Számonkérés következik**

- Látom távollétedben sem sikerült egy kis jó modort felszedj... - köszöntött rögtön, meg sem lepődve a belépőmön. Akár számíthatott is rá, így nem értettem problémáját. Hawkey kötelességtudóan mellém állt, Al pedig mögém. Hughes viszont nem zavartatta magát, hosszú léptekkel a kanapét célozta meg és lehuppant.  
Armstrong halkan tisztelgett és az ajtón kívül maradt. Részéről a feladat letudva, helyes! Feszélyezett állapotomhoz nem hiányzott még ő is.  
- Maga meg továbbra is egy egész kíséretet küldd a nyakamra. - vágtam vissza Armstrong után pillantva, majd a szemébe néztem.  
- Ugyan, ennyi idő után is így köszöntök egymásnak? - tette a meglepődöttet Hughes és keresztbe tette lábait. - Roy, ha már felcsípés... Te sem csíptél fel közben egy feleséget. - kacsintott felém. Máris jobb kedvem lett.  
- Hughes, minek köszönhetem, hogy ismét itt zavarod a vizet? – pillantott felé kissé ingerülten.  
- Nem tudtam, hogy kettesben szeretnél lenni Edwarddal...  
- Hülyeségeket fecsegsz, bár tényleg nem hiányzol ide még Te is.  
- Egyedül nem merne velem maradni, Hawkey nélkül semmit se tud tenni, még a székből se állna fel... - tetettem a gondolkodó figurát, ha már ugratásról van szó, de a hatás leírhatatlan volt!  
- Edward, több tiszteletet az ezredesnek... - figyelmeztetett Hawkey, talán nem tetszett neki, hogy a szeretett ezredesét nem rajongtam körül.  
- Csak nem gondolod, hogy megijesztesz? - Nézegette jobb kezén a körmeit, és persze ujjai csettintésre készen álltak. Mindezt kesztyű nélkül szerencsére.  
- Kesztyű nélkül aligha fog tüzeskedni... – jegyeztem is meg örömmel, de persze neki mindig, mindenre van válasza.  
- Szeretnéd kipróbálni?  
- Hűha, mint egy házaspár... - nézett leesett állal Hughes.  
Leesett az Én állam is, elvörösödtem, Hawkey hökkenten kapta fel a fejét Roy keze pedig ökölbe szorult.  
- Bátyó, ne beszélj így az... – lépett a kis szóváltásunkba Al is, csak hogy teljes legyen a káosz.  
- Ő kezdte! - Fordultam hátra vitára készen.  
- Te csörtettél be, mint egy vadkan... - toldotta meg Roy.  
- Öcsém, tényleg, mint egy házaspár. Félelmetesek vagytok! - vakargatta jókedvűen a fejét Hughes, teljes kényelemben ülve, a helyzetet maximálisan kiélvezve.  
- Hughes, kívül tágasabb. – célozgatott felettesem arra, hogy számára igenis zavaró a helyzet.  
- Jajj mi lesz még itt… - mocorgott Al. Azon se lepődtem volna meg, ha bocsánatot kér helyettem.  
- Fáj az igazság, ezredes úr? - Ütöttem tovább a vasat. Alig mondtam ki, rájöttem, ez hülyén hangzott most...  
- Nem emlékszem, hogy lett volna esküvőnk! Hughes, Te meg kísérd el Alt a szobájukba, semmi dolgod itt. - szavaitól még vörösebb lettem. Egy fél mosollyal nyugtázta a találatot.  
- Hawkey azért itt maradhat? Mihez is kezdene nélküle... - jegyeztem meg gyorsan.  
- Igaz is Roy, a konkurencia! - állt meg az ajtóban Hughes. Al pedig nem akaródzott mozdulni.  
- Hughes, Te még mindig itt vagy?  
- Megyek már főnök, megyek... Nem kell izgulni, lesz elég időtök kiélvezni...  
- Na, most már elég volt! - pattant fel ezredesünk, roppant mérgesen, teljes életnagyságban kimutatva, mennyire ideges lett - Riza, kérlek, kísérd ki azokat, akik nem bírnak magukkal...  
- Alphonse-al akarsz beszélgetni ezek szerint? Azt hittem, Edoval maradtál volna kettesben...  
- Riza, megtennéd?- próbált nyugodt maradni, természetesen mástól várva a megoldást.  
Én meg csak álltam, és döbbenten hallgattam a két férfit.  
- Ugyan, erre nincs szükség, én sem örülnék, ha kettesben szeretnék maradni a feleségemmel és... – folytatta ezredesünk bosszantását Maes, közben Riza elkerülni készült a kitörő háborút és köhintett egyet az ajtóból is piszkálódó férfinak - Na, akkor majd később...  
- Csak menj már innen... - húzta végig tenyerét az arcán Mustang.  
- Al, menj csak! - szóltam halkan tesómnak - mindjárt én is megyek, nekem el kell viseljem a falkavezérek ugráltatásait, de neked nem. - erőltettem egy vigyort felé.  
- Rendben, de ne csinálj balhét! – biccentett és nehezen, de ő is Hughes példáját követte.  
- Mintha én keresném a bajt... - morogtam még, mikor becsukódott az ajtó.

- Ha már így... hogy is mondta a kolléga, kettesben maradtunk? Biztos hiányzik az egy személyes testőrséged, és védtelennek érzed magad. Nincs a kistestvér, aki falaz a "kis" nagy testvérnek.  
- A méreteimről le lehet szállni és a tréfás beszólásaira sem vagyok kiváncsi! Térjünk a lényegre! - sürgettem.  
- Az nem megy olyan könnyen. Ülj inkább le. Még ha úgy még kisebbnek is fogsz...  
- Maga semmit sem változott! – mutattam rá mutatóujjammal - Ha nem akarja, hogy kijöjjek a sodromból, kezdjünk! – fenyegettem, a béketűrésem szélére került. Egyre zaklatottabb lettem, aki napok óta nem ment ki a fejemből, most itt volt velem egy légtérbe, sérteget és jót mulat, hogy gyerekes vagyok.  
- Hmpf... - kifújta a levegőt, hát őt is bántotta valami.  
Majd felkelt hírtelen, lassú léptekkel felém sétált, és mikor közel ért, levágódott a kanapéra.

- Csak hogy ne gyere azzal, hogy a székemben ücsörögve vallatlak. Így, szemtől szembe szeretted volna? – nézett rám kíváncsian.  
Most erre mit mondjak? Teljesen összezavarodtam, ma már sokadjára.  
- Igazából előbb pihenni szerettem volna, de persze az embert rögtön az állomáson letámadják...  
- Zavar, hogy nekem kell jelentést tegyél, Kis Herceg? – kérdezte halál nyugodtan. Velem ellentétben ő az volt. Higgadt és felnőtt.  
- Miután mindig belém köt, és játssza a nagyurat, aki lenézi a bolhánál is kisebb, esetleg nanométeres nagyságú egysejtűt, igen, zavar! Az állomáson is két ember várt, ez már nevetséges, nem vagyok bűnöző! - adtam ki dühöm, ő értetlenül tárta szét a karját.  
- Gondoltam, örülsz, ha kiküldök eléd néhány ismerős katonát!  
- Tévedett. Várjunk csak! Maga tudta, hogy most érkezünk, ezzel a vonattal?  
- Mégis mire gondoltál? Minden Centralba érkezőhöz kiküldök valakit? Pár új tisztet elküldtem a főbb állomásokra, ha látnak titeket, tegyenek jelentést.  
- Tehát kémkedett...- paprikásodtam tovább. Igen, ezért jár egyfolytában az eszembe! Mert nyomoz utánam, mert rám küldi az embereit, mert egy fölényes, beképzelt alak és... és kényelmesebben hátradőlt, kezdtem nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magam a helyzettől, Hughes szavai is beugrottak, még, hogy mint a házaspárok! Tépelődésemet vesébe látó szemekkel figyelte.  
- Mégis csak érdekel, mit csinálnak a beosztottjaim - szólt hírtelen. Le sem vette rólam a szemét, de álltam a tekintetét.  
- Ha jól tudom, nem vagyok a beosztottja. Én nem vagyok Hawkey, hogy minden csettintésére ugorjak. – tértem ki, de ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Alá tartoztam, tehát igenis ugráltathatott.  
- Lennél a helyébe? – hajolt egy árnyalatnyit közelebb, kellemes, férfias illata volt.  
- Hová gondol! Mondtam már, hogy én nem akarok csettintésre ugrálni! – morogtam de inkább lett motyogás, arcom forró lett a pírtől.  
- Pedig szokj hozzá a gondolathoz. Mától Te is ugyanolyan beosztottam vagy, mint Riza. Legalább próbálj meg szót fogadni, a Führer külön javasolt. És... így szem előtt vagy! - mindezt egy gonosz mosollyal fejezte be és visszadőlt a hatásszünet után.  
- Ez ugye csak egy vicc? - képedtem el - Semmi kedvem egy irodában megpenészedni, főképp nem maga mellett! – jött meg a hangom, mégsem maradhattam ebben a városban és naponta azért felkelni, hogy dolgozzak az államnak, mint katona.  
- Esetleg tudsz felmutatni bármi eredményt, amit az utóbbi fél évben értél el? Bármit...  
- Nos... - gondolkodtam el. Igazából sok mindent tettünk Al-al, de így az ezredes előtt nem is tudtam, mit hozzak példának. Minden olyan jelentéktelen lett hírtelen.  
- Természetesen azon kívül, hogy egy alkimistát a saját forrásába fojtottál bele... – csípett meg egy tettünket és ujjait nézegetve várta, mit lépek.  
- Nem fojtottam bele és csaló volt egyébként is! – vontam vállat egy kis gondolkozás után.  
- Attól még nem kéne egy egész kisváros lakosságát kétségbe ejtsed... Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy volt alkimistánkat is kis híján megkövezték… - folytatta ballépéseink sorolását.  
- Visszaélt az órájával!  
- Nem a Te feladatod elbírálni, mit tehetnek azok, akik már leszereltek. És arra talán nem is gondoltál, hogy csak próbára tett? Minden alkimistának felajánlja az órát, hogy megtudja, mennyit tennének érte. Te állami alkimista vagy, és nem buktál meg a vizsgáján. Ettől függetlenül hatalmas galibát okoztál.

Döbbenet. Tud mindenről. Sértette az önérzetemet és legszívesebben a saját tüzével gyújtottam volna fel. Legbelül mégis élveztem, bár ezt igyekeztem elfojtani. Mennyit törődött már velem, míg távol voltam?  
- Holnapig kimenőd van, pihend ki magad, reggel fel is veheted az új szolgálatod. - folytatta mivel nem reagáltam az előbbire sem.  
- Egy pillanat még... maga megrögzötten kémkedett utánam? – fürkésztem az arcát, hihetetlen, hogy képes volt figyeltetni!  
- Csak szemmel tartottalak.  
- És honnan gondolja, hogy én munkába állok már holnap? Lehet, dolgom van még, az eszébe nem jutott igaz?  
- Dehogynem, épp ezért készültem is. Legyen holnap után, de akkor most maradsz még, és itt rögtön jelentést teszel! Figyelemmel hallgatlak!  
Hogy ez milyen kegyetlen egy ember!  
- Ezek után meg sem merem kérdezni, van-e más választásom, mint a pincsije legyek, akárcsak Hawkey...  
Széles vigyor a válasz. Megrándul a gyomrom.  
- Nem elég Hawkey magának?  
- Úgy gondolod, két dudás nem fér meg egy csárdában? Ne féltékenykedj rá, sok dolga van, épp ezért kell még valaki. Ő más feladatot kapott, megbízható ember, a Führer más munkakörbe helyezte. Persze, csak ideiglenesen.  
- Félre ne értse, nem fogok magán összeverekedni, ezt az örömet nem adom meg az egójának!  
- Még szerencsénk, hogy Hughes már nincs itt, élvezte volna ezt a beszélgetést! - gondolkodott egy sort - Ma este szeretnék még hazamenni.  
- Ehhez nekem mi közöm?  
- Nagyon is sok...  
- Már van szálláson - éreztem, hogy megint elvörösödtem, leginkább, mert rögtön továbbment a gondolat a fejemben.  
- De itt fogunk éjszakázni, ha nem kezdesz neki a jelentésnek. És nem lenne így igazságos a többiekkel szemben...  
- Már másra gondoltam... Rövid leszek, a részleteket pedig kérdezze a kémeitől! És mindent csak egyszer mondok el!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Pöfeteg**

Hogy mi is zavar a legjobban Roy Mustangban? Először is, hogy mindig engem pécéz ki. Nem mulasztana el egy alkalmat sem, hogy ne rajtam köszörülje a nyelvét. Másodszor, ilyen beképzelt, pökhendi egoista pasit se hordott még hátán a Föld! Ráadásul, tüzessége ellenére, mindig a túl nyugodt, vigyori vagy éppen teljesen közömbös viselkedésével az uborkafa tetejére kerget! Megőrjít, kiteszi gondolataim egy bizonyos részét, mindenről eszembe jut. Még álmaimban is visszaköszön, csak hogy kellemetlen gondokkal ébredjek…

Már úgy éreztem, sosem szabadulok, pedig nem szólt sokat közbe, nem kukacoskodott, sőt, igazán megértően bólintott rá mindenre végül is. Talán pont ez frusztrált annyira.  
- Ezt este írásba foglalod, és majd leadod. Megfelel. - állt fel a kanapéról és hosszan nyújtózott.  
- Csak ennyi? - csodálkoztam. Arra számítottam, így a végére beszúr pár apróságot, mit másítsak, vagy, hogy legközelebb mit vár el. De nem. Az eddigi képzavarom még egy fokot sötétedett a skálán.  
- Miért, kihagytál valamit?  
- Szerintem mindent jelentettek előttem. - felálltam és az ajtó felé indultam - Viszlát...  
- Igyekezz pontosan jönni majd, Alnak pedig add át üdvözletem - állt az íróasztala mögé. Természetesebb látvány volt így, mint kanapén az előbb.

Rábólintottam, de mielőtt kiléptem volna, egy kérdés még motoszkált a fejemben.  
- Ezredes...  
- Hm...? - Két keze a feje felett, teste megnyúlt, ahogy épp hosszan, jólesőn nyújtózott.  
- "De itt fogunk éjszakázni, ha nem kezdesz neki a jelentésnek. És nem lenne így igazságos a többiekkel szemben..." - Mire értette, hogy a többiekkel szembe? Mi nem lenne igazságos?  
Nyögött egyet, és ráérősen leült.  
- Nem húztál sorszámot.  
- Micsodát? - értetlenkedtem.  
- Sorszám. Hogy sorra kerülj. A nők már sorszámot húznak, ha velem akarnak tölteni egy éjszakát... - mindezt halál komolyan mondta, de a végén sunyin elmosolyodott, és egészen furán nézett rám.  
Annyira meglepett a válasza, hogy elfelejtettem valami igazán jót reagálni rá, csak nyeltem egy nagyot. Zsigereim megrándultak.  
- Mi az Pöfeteg? Azért nem kell ilyen rémült arcot vágni, soron kívül is...  
- Ki a szuperapró gomba spóra, amit a legújabb mikroszkóppal sem lehet megpillantani? - fújtam fel magam a sértésre, a többit pedig próbáltam nem meghallani.  
- Meglepő, hogy a Pöfetegen kapod fel a vizet... Ami igen találó szerintem.  
- A mondat többi részéhez inkább nem fűznék semmit, az előléptetésén kívül csak az okoz magának élvezetet, ha engem szekálhat és zavarba hozhat!  
- Más nem jött volna zavarba, én nem csinált volna ebből ügyet...  
Igen, nagyon élvezte... Van egy személy, akin kitöltheti beteges szurkálódásait.

Sarkon fordultam és jó istenesen bevágtam az ajtót, pufogva végigcsörtettem az épületen és a sűrű ködtől, ami az agyamat borította el, csak messziről érzékeltem, hogy páran rám köszönnek. De azt sem vettem észre, hogy Al aggódott, és elém jött. Csak késve.  
Nagyot koppantam a kemény vason, visszapattantam rendesen és egy egyenruhás férfi karjaiba kötöttem ki.

- Mustang...? - néztem az erős férfikézre, és hátrapillantottam.  
Hughes kérdőn nézett rám.  
- Ejjha, még jó hogy utánad rohantam, miután nem voltál hajlandó megállni. És el kell keserítselek, nem vagyok Roy – vigyorgott sokatmondón. Akár el is áshattam volna magamat helyben.  
Éreztem, hogy fülig vörösödök megint, Maes nem csak a legjobbkor tud megtalálni, de még vesébe hatoló tekintetével is érezteti, bizony sok olyat tud, amiről én ugyan nem szóltam egy szót sem, de az arcomról leolvasta.  
Roy Mustang járt ismét a gondolataim közt, az ő arca volt előttem.  
Feszegette az idegeimet, és élvezte...  
... de én is...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Az Ő illata**

Hughes-t egészen hazáig nem tudtam lerázni, mint egy kölyökkutya, a nyomomban volt. Feszélyezett a jelenléte, még ha nem is annyira, mint Mustangé nemrég. Ha húszszor nem kérdezte meg, mi történt, mi bajom, jól vagyok-e, akkor egyszer sem. Rendes férfi, de most semmi másra sem vágytam, mint egyedül lenni. Mivel Centralban kell szolgálatot teljesítsek meghatározatlan időre, a szálláshelyen szállásoltak el. Annak azért örültem, hogy Al is velem lehet. Ő ugyan nem volt állami alkimista, de ugyanúgy velem tartott, mintha letette volna minden vizsgáját.

Tapintatosan nem kérdezgetett, nem nyúzott, annál sokkal jobban ismert. Zsibbadt aggyal ismerkedtem meg új lakhelyemmel, Hughes pár percet maradt, és megígérte, reggel átjön. Addig pihenjem ki magam, mert Roy néha olyan, mint egy rabszolga hajcsár. Ebben tökéletesen egyet értettünk. A családjára hivatkozva haza sietett, végre egyedül maradtunk. Erre vártam már egész nap.  
Fáradt, nyűgös, éhes voltam, egyéb problémám nem volt. Al már mindent kipakolt, és a fontosabb dolgoknak utánanézett.  
- A menzán minden nap van főtt étel, friss pék áru, és a bolt sincs messze - tért rá a legégetőbb problémámra - Ehhez a szobához saját mosdó is tartozik, és egy erkély. Elég picike, de még engem is elbírt… - meglepően jól felmérte a helyzetet, míg én Mustangnál görcsöltem.  
- Ha a te benga nagy páncélodat kibírta, akkor nekem sem lesz gondom - böktem oldalba jókedvűen. Hiába vártam előbb még magányra, Al közelsége megnyugtatott. Boldog voltam, hogy velem van - Al, minden elismerésem.  
- Igazán semmiség, Hawkey őrnagy és Hughes alezredes igazán segítőkészek voltak! Már kész volt a szoba, mikor bejöttem. Az előző tulajdonos pár hete hagyta itt.  
- Valóban. Nem úgy néz ki, mint amit sokáig nem használtak. - néztem körül. Igazából az egész négy részből állt. Egy kis nappali, tágas hálószoba, fürdőszoba káddal és egy konyha. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen jó körülményeket szolgáltatnak. A hálóba léptem, újabb meglepetés ért itt is. Két ágy, frissen húzva, tiszta függöny, egy éjjeli szekrény. Rögtön feltűnt, hogy az egyik ágy jóval hosszabb, mint a hagyományos. Tényleg vártak minket, hisz egy szálláson nincsenek kirívó berendezési tárgyak.  
- Megyek, lefürdök. - szóltam ki a nappaliba, testvérem épp egy polcot vizslatott, mit örököltünk az előző tulajtól. Első ránézésre is bíztató volt, egyikünk se fog unatkozni.

Hónapok óta nem engedtem tele egy kádat forró vízzel, hát hosszan kiélveztem a lehetőséget. Az egész napos fáradtság szép lassan elpárolgott, felváltotta a jóleső álmosság. Arcomat a kád széléhez támasztottam, unottan nézelődve az egyszerű, de mégis elegáns berendezést. A hadsereg kékjét idéző törülközőn legeltettem épp a szemeim, mi rajta a furcsa, de nem tudtam rájönni. Feladtam. Gyorsan leöblítettem a hajamat, mert még félő volt, hogy itt alszok el. Az utazás és úgy az egész nap kiszívta minden erőmet, a meleg víz pedig csak jobban elgyengített.  
Magamra csavartam a nálam nagyobb törülközőt - na, igen, ritka alkalmak egyike mikor hálás voltam a magasságomnak - hajamat egy másikkal törölgettem, és akkor rájöttem: ujjaimmal a monogramot simítva egy nagy R. és nagy M. betűk voltak hímezve. Újra hatalmába kerített egy érzés, de nem a félelem. Összébb húztam magamon az anyagot, mélyen beleszippantva friss illatát, azt, amelyiket éreztem ma is mikor mellém ült. Első naptól ismertem, hogy Rosemboolba eljött anyu transzmutálásának napján. Felismertem első idelátogatásomkor is. Ezer közül is tudnám, hogy ez az ő illata.  
Mindenütt Mustang kísért? Az nem létezik, hogy ő lakott volna itt, de az illat alapján biztos voltam benne, hogy az érzékeim nem csalnak meg. Még egy R.M. monogramú férfi ezzel a parfümmel? Kizárt.

Csak feküdtem az ágyamban, zsibbadó fejjel, semmi értelmes gondolat nem jutott eszembe. Előbbi álmosságom sehol se volt már, a monogram megpillantásával elszállt, csak hogy legyen min tépelődjek. Annyira elgondolkodtam, hogy még azt se vettem észre mikor Alphonse bejött.  
Leült az ágya szélére, fülelt vagy két percig, és a légzésemből rögtön tudta, nem alszom még.  
- Edo, alszol? - kérdezte suttogva. A tapintatosság példaképe lehetne, ha nem válaszolnék is tudná, ébren vagyok, de nem kérdezné többet, hagyna aludni.  
- Nem... - sóhajtottam.  
- Nem szeretsz itt lenni, igaz?  
- Úgy is mondhatnánk. Vagyis... fogalmam sincs, mit érzek, Al - vallottam meg, persze rögtön meg is bántam. Át se gondoltam, mit fecsegek.  
- Szétszórt vagy, Bátyó! – kuncogott halkan, ebben igaza volt.  
- Tudom. Mond, kié volt ez a szoba? - alig tettem fel a kérdést, ezt is megbántam.  
- Hjajjj...Tekintettel a mai reakciódra, nem igazán akartam most elmondani… - habozott és fémesen csörrent, ahogy megmozdult.  
- Azaz Mustang lakott itt... – dörgöltem meg balkézzel az arcomat kínomban.  
- Meg se kérdezem, honnan jöttél rá. Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött beléd, de ha meghallasz bármit vele kapcsolatban, elveszted a fejed.  
- Egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, mindenről ő jut eszembe, ennyi az egész. – motyogtam csendesen.  
- Hm…  
Belegondoltam Al helyzetébe, szerintem komplett idiótának néz. Mikor már azt hittem, vége a beszélgetésnek és újra a gyötrő álmatlanság fog kínozni, mégiscsak megszólalt, és ő kínozott tovább.  
- Eszembe jutott valami.  
- Ki vele...  
- Nos... Tudod, amit most Te csinálsz, teljesen olyan, mint... Mint amikor... – bizonytalanodott el és inkább nem is folytatta. Engem annál inkább érdekelt!  
- Ne habozz már, mi jár a fejedben?!  
- Akkor ilyen az ember, amikor szerelmes!  
Mindezt úgy jelentette ki, mintha az ember fejéhez nap, mint nap ezt vágnák. Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam hírtelen, forróság öntötte el az arcom.  
- Ez képtelenség, gondolkozzál! - felkaptam az első kezem ügyébe kerülő dolgot - történetesen a kispárnát - és hozzávágtam. Tompán puffant a falon, mert persze egy fémes csörömpöléssel kitért a párna elől.  
- Csak ez jutott eszembe, nem kell máris keresztbe lenyeljél!  
- Javaslom, hogy inkább ne gondolkozz ilyeneken, hogy szeretném már azt a beképzelt, egoista, szadista férfiállatot! - hisztiztem, amiből Al rögtön leszűri, mennyire érzékenyen érintett a kijelentés. Abba bele se mertem gondolni, hogy esetleg van bármi – legcsekélyebb - igazság alapja.  
- Inkább nem mondok semmit... - húzta meg magát. Érdekelt mit akart mondani, megkérdezni viszont nem mertem.  
- Ne is!

Sértődötten a fal felé fordultam. A tőlem két méterre lévő benga páncélt se találtam el úgy elöntött a méreg. És a kispárnám is oda lett. Ami az övé... És megint rá gondolok, ahogy sunyin rám mosolygott... A kék törülköző finom illatára... Próbáltam elaludni, végigpörgettem az elmúlt heteket, a Bölcsek Kövén agyaltam, mégsem jött álom a szememre. A paplant feljebb húztam és a csücskét a fejem alá gyömöszöltem, pár percig jó volt, csak a másik oldalamra akartam fordulni. Újra paplanigazítás. Ez így ment hosszú percekig. Vagy órákig...? Elvesztettem az időérzékem.  
A szomszéd ágyról fém zörgése, Al összeszedte a kispárnámat.  
Újabb zörgés, a pokrócot feljebb húzta, megszokásból, hisz sose fázik, nincs melege, nem érez fáradtságot. Velem ellentétben: ha betakaróztam, melegem lett, máskülönben fáztam, és fáradt is voltam.  
- Al... - ültem fel az ágyon.  
- Hm...?- zörgés, felém fordította a fejét.  
- Nem tudok aludni - felkeltem és az ágya szélére ültem, ő is rögtön felült, felém nyújtva a párnát. Mosolyogva átvettem és azzal a mozdulattal mellé feküdtem. Hűvös volt az érintése.  
- Hidegek a karjaid.  
- Páncélba kötötted a lelkem, nem kazánba...- bölcselkedett.  
- Még csak az kéne, hogy tüzelőt is cipeljünk magunkkal. Nem lennénk cseppet sem feltűnőek. – míg beszéltem, a pokrócát kisajátítottam. Örömmel nyugtáztam, nincs semmi parfümös illata...  
- Na de bátyó, lehúzod rólam a takarót!  
- Talán fázol? – kérdeztem gúnyosan.  
- Nem, de akkor is!  
- Jajj ne nyafogj már... – zártam le a vitát ő pedig sóhajtott és hagyott aludni.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Álmomban átöleltél**

Ahogy az várható volt, kialvatlanul, hirtelen ébredtem, bár a felriadtam a jó szó rá. Nem is igazán értettem, mi történt, hol vagyok, az álomképektől megrészegülve néztem fel. Amit egy bizonyos valakinek a mellkasának hittem, kiderült, hogy csak a párna, de a parfüm illatára tisztán emlékeztem. Mint akit bolha csípett, úgy ültem fel az ágyba és néztem magam mellé, de senki se volt mellettem.

Homályosan rémlett, hogy éjjel mintha Al-al beszélgettem volna… Nem, akire gondoltam, sehol sem volt, az illat a párnából áradt, és megcsalta érzékeimet, álomban elvegyült, hogy valóságosnak tűnjön.  
Csalódottan dőltem vissza az ágyba, ölelve a párnát, arcomat belefúrva. Hát álom volt csupán. Annyira... jó volt. Vége van, hiába hunyom le a szemem, már nem ugyanolyan, a képek szétestek, csak homályosan emlékszem pár részletre. A szokásos sunyi félmosoly az, ami kristálytisztán előttem van.  
Majd a frászt hozta rám, szívem gyorsabban kezdett verni. Miért álmodok én ilyeneket...? Mustang, vajon mit keresel az álmaimban?

Sokáig folyattam a hideg vizet, és mostam benne az arcom. A lehető legkomolyabban elkerültem tekintetemmel a kék törülközőt, ahogy visszafelé menet az ágyat is a párnával. Utcára viszont nem volt kedvem menni nedves hajjal, ki léptem inkább az erkélyre. Tegnap észre sem vettem, hogy az épület egyik szélén helyezkedik el a szállásunk, a kilátás egész jó, és még le is lehet mászni... Ehhez hasonló gondolatok foglalkoztattak, tisztább fejjel el tudtam hessegetni a kis képecskéket, hogy nemrég itt ki állhatott. Annyira elmerültem a város nézegetésébe - innen tökéletes rálátás volt a főhadiszállásra is - hogy Al csörtetését sem hallottam meg, ennél fogva halálra rémisztett, mikor mögöttem megszólalt.  
- Bátyó, kerestek a főhadiszállásról! - mindezt tőlem karnyújtásnyira, hogy a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről.  
- Á! AL! - ugrottam helyből két métert, szerencsére felfelé, és nem le az erkélyről - Úristen, hogy tudsz ebben a három tonnás páncélban így settenkedni?!  
- Bocsánat, nem gondoltam, hogy még az én csörtetésemre se figyelsz fel! - védte magát. Jogosan, tényleg kilométerről lehet hallani, ahogy például "oson".  
- Semmi gond, elméláztam... csak máskor szólj, vagy valami - higgadtam le. Teljesen kiverte az álmot a szememből ezzel az akcióval.  
- Reggel se bírtunk felébreszteni, egy zsák krumplit könnyebb lett volna, mint Téged!  
- Mi...?! Volt itt még más is reggel? - hűltem el.  
- Azt üzente, ha felébredtél, menj át hozzá, érted küld egy sofőrt. Nem volt szíve felkelteni.  
- Hát, mindig is jó alvókám volt. - hagytam rá, nem akartam, hogy észrevegye, milyen izgatott lettem. Legszívesebben egész nap nem is gondoltam volna az ezredesre, de valahogy mégis mindig nála lyukadtam ki.  
- Jól vagy? Ha nem tudnám, hogy mennyit aludtál, azt hinném, fenn voltál egész éjjel.  
- Kavarognak a gondolataim, mint tegnap. Pár nap és megszokom, hogy már nem a saját utunkat járjuk. Én az ezredes pincsije leszek holnaptól, annak viszont örülök, hogy neked nincsenek ilyen kötelezettségeid.  
- Én itt leszek melletted, bármi történjen is, a testvéred vagyok. Önszántamból jöttem veled, hogy állami alkimisták legyünk. Attól, hogy a második vizsgára nem engedtek, még ugyanúgy melletted maradok.  
- Kívánni sem tudnék nálad jobbat - böktem meg a mellkasát - de ha még egyszer halálra rémítesz, eladlak a méhtelepre! - fenyegettem meg nagy komolyan, és nevetve visszamentünk a szobába.  
- Te pedig legközelebb hozd a paplanodat is! Állandóan lecibáltad rólam! - kivételesen nem szóltam vissza, egyszer lehet övé is az utolsó szó.

Al-al megbeszéltük, hogy míg én szolgálatban leszek, ő a várost járja, illetve kutatómunkát végez. Továbbra sem adjuk fel a Bölcsek Kövét, és a hadsereg kutyájaként rengeteg információhoz juthatok, amit Al is használat. Csak meg kell valakit fűzni, hogy ugyanúgy bejárhasson testvérem is a könyvtárakba és egyéb helyekre, ahogy én, akkor is mikor nem vagyok mellette. A megfelelő emberrel a beszélgetést vállaltam. Ha már mellette fogok szolgálni, ennyit igazán el tudok intézni.  
Kicsit tartok tőle, az álom után nem tudom, hogy fogok ránézni. Hála az égnek lefoglalt állandóan valami. Havocék is mind itt laktak, de Fureyn kívül mindenki munkába indult. A kocsi érkezéséig mesélt egy kicsit, mik történtek legutóbb. Nem maradtam le sok mindenről, az állami vizsga pedig csak egy hónap múlva lesz. Szerettem volna megnézni. Már szinte el is felejtettem, milyen érzés volt egy hónapi felkészülési idővel a vizsga előtt. Azt tartják, idén nem fognak olyan sokan jelentkezni, leginkább a megszaporodott balesetek miatt, és a hadsereget se tartják olyan vonzónak, mint régen. Én sem a hadseregért lettem alkimista, és lám lám, mi lett belőlem. A Bölcsek Kövéről semmi komolyabb előrelépés, ezért visszahívtak a fővárosba. Türelmesen vártam az autóra, ami majdnem délben futott csak be, addigra mindeni elpályázott a szálláshelyről. Gyalog biztos hamarabb célhoz értem volna.

- Megérkeztünk - állt meg a sofőr a lehető legtakarosabb ház előtt. Itt valami nem stimmel, gondoltam.  
- Biztosan jó helyen járunk? - fordultam még hátra a sofőrhöz.  
- Igen, és nyugodtan csengessen be! Addig nem mehetek el, míg a házba nem nyer bebocsájtást - untatott a formaságokkal.  
- Érem... - morogtam az ajtóhoz menet. Túl családias volt ez... Megnyomtam a csengőt és vártam, hamar lábak dobogása hallatszott. Méghozzá női cipő szokott így kopogni.  
- Edward, de jó újra látni! - nyitott ajtót egy fiatal nő.  
- Hogy...mi? - nyögtem fel, arra számítottam egyedül él, nem egy családi házban, egy barátnővel. Pont Hughes mondta, nem sikerült egy feleséget "felcsípnie".  
- Edo, hát végre idetaláltál! - bukkant fel rögtön az emlegetett az ajtónyílásnál.  
- Alezredes, maga az? - gördült le egy hatalmas szikla a szívemről. Persze, hát hogy nem ismertem fel rögtön a feleségét! A szorongás is szertefoszlott. Most már összeállt a kép, tegnap azzal köszönt el, hogy reggel meglátogat, de mivel aludtam...  
- Persze, miért, kinek kellett volna ajtót nyitni? - kacsintott felém.  
- Kerülj beljebb! - invitált Glacier, így elkerültem, hogy válaszolnom kelljen.

Az, hogy nem ismertem fel a házat, elég ciki volt, mégsem tettek róla említést, csak Hughes szája sarkában bujkált egy mindent tudó mosoly. Glacier hozott némi harapnivalót - csak ekkor jöttem rá, mennyire éhes is vagyok - majd magunkra hagyott minket.  
- Minek köszönhetem a meghívást, Hughes alezredes?  
- Hívj csak Maesnek. Nem ragaszkodom a ranghoz és egyéb formális kifejezéshez, főleg, hogy magunk közt vagyunk.  
- Nem úgy, mint egyesek, igaz?  
- Igaz. Pont erről szerettem volna veled beszélni. Illetve erről is. De előbb mesélj, mit csináltatok hat hónap alatt?  
- Al nem mondott el mindent?  
- Hidd el, ha a jelentésedre lennék kíváncsi, a nyomozási osztagnál semmi perc alatt utána néznék. De én inkább a saját szavaiddal szeretném hallani. Jutottak előbbre a kővel? – tért hamar a lényegre.  
- Nem igazán, minden nyom, amin elindultunk, zsákutca volt. Al a könyvtárakat fogja bújni, hogy haladjunk is, annak ellenére, milyen feladatot kaptam.  
- Jól gondoltam, nem adjátok fel. – veregette meg a vállam és ő is vett egy süteményt.  
- Ahogy mondod! Ezen az úton indultunk el, most már nem fordulunk vissza.  
- És mi a helyzet Mustanggal? - váltott témát hírtelen.  
- Hogy-hogy mi? Hisz tudja, nem? Mellette kell egy darabig szolgáljak, így lesz alkalma kedvére ugráltatni és kifigurázni minden mozdulatomat! - dühödtem fel az említésére.  
- Nem pont így értettem. Visszajöttetek, Al semmit sem változott, de Te igen. Feszélyez a jelenléte, és túl hamar felkapod a vizet, ha róla van szó. És nem mindenki merne így szájalni vele.  
- Maga és én vagyunk a kivétel? - kezdtem kapizsgálni a dolgot, mire megy ki a beszélgetés.  
- Én már kitapasztaltam a hangulatváltozásaitól kezdve a befuccsolt randi utáni állapotig mindent, csak annyira feszítve a húrt, hogy pont ne szakadjon el. De álmomban nem szokott megjelenni, még akkor se, miután vele ittam meg egy pohár italt a vendéglőbe. Nem is tudom, mikor álmodtam bármit is, amiben szerepelt volna... – gondolkozott el homlokát ráncolva.  
Puff. Teljesen arcon csapott ezzel. Vajon honnan tud ilyeneket? Fene az eszét, és a kombinációs képességét... Szólni se tudtam, kiszáradt a torkom. De egy nyomozótól mit várhatnék?  
- Edward, mielőtt azt hinnéd, kémkedtem utánad, megnyugtatlak, semmi ilyenről nincs szó. Ma reggel átnéztem felétek, Te még aludtál. A párnád ölelted és Őt...  
- Félrebeszéltem álmomban, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy unalmában ezen agyaljon! - felálltam, hogy távozzak, mielőtt elfajulna ez a beszélgetés - köszönöm a meghívást, de még van más dolgom is.  
- Ne vedd úgy a szívedre, segíteni próbálok - maradt ülve. Hát, ha azt hiszi, ezek után visszaülök és tovább társalgok vele, tévedett.  
- Ismerjük meg Kekec Ezredes szokásait és mániáit órára nem tartok igényt, de ha mégis, magától fogok órát venni!  
- Nem pont így terveztem. Ed, a gyerek szól most belőled...  
- Tisztára egy húron pendülnek... Inkább legyek gyerek, mint olyan felnőtt...- a mondatot be sem fejezve kisétáltam a házból. Most már nem volt itt az autó, gyalog indultam haza.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Üdv a csapatban!**

Hivatalosan ez volt az utolsó napom, amivel szabadon rendelkezhettem, de abból is már csak a délután maradt. Maes rendesen meglepett, egy darabig nem is figyeltem, merre megyek, szavai ide-oda cikáztak az agyamban. Centrali itt-tartózkodásom nem épp úgy indult, ahogy azt képzeltem. Arra felkészültem, hogy nehéz lesz újra államiak szeme előtt legyek, de ennyire? Arra gondoltam, leadom a jelentést, utánanézek pár dolognak, érdeklődök, és tovább folytathatom, amit elkezdtem. Naiv voltam, Állami Alkimista vagyok én is, a feletteseim parancsai rám is ugyanúgy vonatkoznak, mint bárki másra, ezt megmondták már akkor, hogy eldöntöttük Al-al, letesszük a vizsgát. Pinako anyó és Izumi sensei... Mind figyelmeztettek, hogy Állami Alkimistának lenni nem abból áll, hogy a saját kutatásaimmal törődve, a magam útját járom. Ha háború tör ki, a hadsereg behívja az alkimistákat is, és mindenkinek a képességei szerint kell teljesítenie. A hadsereg kutyája vagyok, nem táncolhatok vissza minden akadály felbukkanásával, főleg ilyen jelentékteleneken.

Megálltam egy percre, beazonosítottam, merre járhatok, és célirányosan a szálláshelyre indultam. Próbáltam nem Maes baromságaira vagy a másnapi kezdésre gondolni.  
Alt a szállás melletti gyakorlótéren találtam meg, örömmel újságolta, hogy ezt is lehet használni.  
- Úgyis rég akaszkodtunk össze… - sétáltam mellé boldogan. Éreztem, hogy a düh még mindig dolgozik bennem, így legalább levezethettem.  
- Ha csak a tegnapi harc a takaróért nem számít. – nevetett méregetve mozdulataim. Sejtette már ő is, mi fog következni.  
- Azt én nyertem - csaptam le rögtön egy kis diadalra. Még sosem győztem le fizikai szempontból.  
- Csak mert hagytalak. Nem bírtam volna elviselni, ha megfázol - vallotta meg.  
- Ne legyen ekkora szád, ha ekkora benga doboz lennék, engem se lehetne legyőzni - csak nem hagytam magam.  
- A te méretedre nem lenne ilyen pá...  
- Mi az hogy az én makett-figura magasságomhoz sem lehet kapni mert lógna rajtam minden páncélruha mint tehénen a gatya?! - üvöltöttem le a haját. Mármint azt az egy fehér tincset, azt is, ha csak felértem volna...  
- Nem pont ezt mondtam de...  
- Kezdjük, mielőtt felidegesítesz még te is! - fordultam sarkon és a tér másik felébe sétáltam. Na, most majd meglátjuk, kinek lesz kedve piszkálódni!  
- Jól van bátyó, nem kell mindent úgy mellre szívni! - vette fel a kezdő pozíciót - Mehet?  
- Gyere, konzervdoboz! – invitáltam széles kézmozdulattal. Éreztem, hogy dúl bennem az energia, vagy inkább a düh?

- Bátyó, nem vagy a régi formádban! - nézett velem farkasszemet. Teljesen lenyomott a földre, esélyem se volt. És ezt sokadjára. - Szétszórt vagy, a mozdulataid hirtelenek, védeni szinte nem is véded magad, csak támadsz szüntelen!  
- Te nyertél, most boldog vagy?! - tápászkodtam fel, ahogy alkalmam nyílt. Sajgott minden csontom, tényleg nem figyeltem. Engedtem a dühömnek és tapasztalat, hogy ez sosem vezet jóra.  
- Inkább aggódok érted. Ha ennyire szétszórt leszel holnap is, az ezredes rád fog szállni.  
- Már megtörtént, ha nem vetted volna észre! Amióta csak idejöttünk, csak a nyelvét köszörüli rajtunk, ismeri a gyengepontjainkat, vissza is él velük!  
- Mustang ezredes jó ember, majd meglátod! - szólalt meg egy ismerős hang. Annyira lefoglalt Alphonse hogy észre sem vettem, páran néznek minket.  
- Havoc Őrnagy!  
- Személyesen! Bár igyekszel nem tudomást venni rólunk, de mi is itt lakunk! - emlékeztetett szemrehányóan. - Gyere, kicsit kimozdulunk páran, legalább megünnepeljük, hogy új taggal bővült a csapat!  
- Így van!...- jelentek meg még páran: Breda, Furey, Falman...  
- Bátyó, menj velük! Rád férne egy kis kikapcsolódás!  
- Ugyan Al, hisz Te is jössz! - kacsintott felé Jean - Edo, szaladj fel átöltözni, megvárunk. Ahogy látom, végignyaltad a gyakorlóteret.  
- Milyen remek a megfigyelőképessége... – fintorogtam, no de igaza volt.  
- Messziről hallottuk a lármát, amit csaptatok, bár az még semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amilyen hangerőt produkáltál Mustang említésénél. Mit ne mondjak, nem semmi, ahogy lereagáltad...  
- És veletek fogok dolgozni... - sóhajtottam - Na, jó, mindjárt jövök.

Azt nem mondanám, hogy sokat vártam ettől a kimozdulástól -, de talán lefoglalnak valamennyire. Megmosakodtam, de sajnos törülköző ügyben nem jutottam előbbre, eszembe se jutott, így kénytelen voltam az előző tulajét használni. Fura, de minden önuralmamat latba kellett vegyem, nehogy hosszan beletemessem az arcom, mélyen beszívva a finom illatot. Pedig szívem szerint így tettem volna.  
Tekintettel arra, hogy hamarosan sötétedik, a fekete pulcsimat vettem fel. Még Winry mosta ki, ez az erős mosópor illat talán elnyomja Mustangét. Nem épp jókedvűen csatlakoztam Havocékhoz, mind rajongtak felettesükért, ez már eleve nem szerencsés. Csendesen követtem őket, meg se lepődtem, hogy egy kocsmához értünk. Végül is katonák, hol máshol múlatnák az idejüket?  
- Itt volnánk - nézett büszkén körbe Furey.  
- A legtöbb katona ide tér be, ha egy kicsit összeakar ülni beszélgetni a társaival, megünnepel valamit vagy csak egy pohár italra vágyik - világosított fel Havoc. Tényleg rengeteg katona volt jelen, ki-ki a maga társaságával. A kocsma egészét nem lehetett belátni, több részre oszlott, hely pedig volt bőven, annak ellenére, milyen zsúfoltnak tűnt. A sok katona közt arcról nem egy ismerősnek tűnt.  
- Menjünk beljebb, a törzshelyünk nem pont az ajtó mellett van.  
- Vajon miért...?- kérdeztem vigyorogva - mégse rögtön titeket szúrjon ki egy nagyfőnök, ha belép?  
- Valahogy úgy...- mentegetőzött Furey, Fallman viszont jó indokot talált.  
- Az ajtó mellett a legnagyobb a huzat, úgyhogy menjünk beljebb.  
Finoman szólva hátrébb volt a törzshelyük, míg Allal elvergődtünk, az egész kocsma felfigyelt ránk. Vagy inkább Alra, én eltűntem a sok egyenruhás köz... Al legbelülre ült, elfoglalva a helyet, amit kinéztem. Mire észbe kaptam, nekem jutott a legfeltűnőbb hely: engem mindenki látott, aki erre felé tévedt, de én háttal voltam mindennek. Kicsit idegesen pillantgattam hátra.  
- Edward, lazíts. Holnaptól ráérsz idegeskedni - ez lett volna a bíztatás a szőke, magas katonától. Ő maga kényelmesen elterpeszkedett és végignézett a környezetünkben ülőkben.  
- Úgy ám, most lazulj el, és kérjük az italokat - tért rá a lényegre Breda.  
- Mit hozhatok uraim?- zendült rögtön fel egy mély hang, közvetlenül mögöttem, hogy a szék alá estem.  
- Először is, jeget... - nyögtem a székre visszakászálódva, az idősödő férfi közben alaposan megnézett magának.  
- Nem vagy fiatal Te még ide? – nézett rám hunyorogva és még közelebb is hajolt.  
- Kezeskedünk érte, ő egy Állami alkimista, mostantól többet fog idejárni! - védett Havoc, mire a kiszolgáló újra csak végigmért.  
- Hát, azt hiszem, hallottam rólad. Ilyen kicsin csak egy valakinek sik...  
- Ki a miniatűr zsebalkimista, akit úgy kell a székek alatt keresni?! - álltam a székre mérgesen, hogy már megint engem pécéztek ki. Mindig csak engem, már annyira unalmas! Nem vagyok egy Jean-féle langaléta… na és?  
- Nyugi Pöttöm, nem is ezt mondta... - nyomott a székre a magas szőke. - Hozzon mindannyiunknak sört. - fordult a férfihoz. Na neem, sört nem kérek!  
- Nincs valami más? – néztem az öregre reménykedve.  
- Tényleg, a gyerekek tejet szoktak inni. Hozzon neki egy pohár tejet! - ezt a merényletet Fallman követte el.  
- Jó a sör! - hagytam abba a válogatást. Bármit, csak tejet ne!  
- Al is kiskorú, mégis csak engem néztek ki egyfolytában... - morogtam.  
- Most őszintén, ki kételkedne Alphonse életkorában? Senki sem gondolná ránézésre, hogy gyerek... – vonta fel szemöldökét Breda, mellette Al rendesen kiemelkedett a tömegből, még ültében is.

A kezdeti rossz kedvem hamar elpárolgott. Kikaptuk a söröket, amivel eddig nem barátkoztam. Most se volt hozzá gusztusom, savanyú szaga taszított. Rá nem jöttem, mit szeretnek rajta.  
- Üdv a csapatban, Acél! Egészségedre! - koccintott Jean.  
- Egészségedre! - csatlakoztak a többiek is. Ezek után muszáj volt belekortyolni. Keserű volt, de tűrhető.  
- Mondanom sem kell, tegezz minket mostantól. És légy oldottabb, nem a világ dőlt össze, hogy behívtak. A társaságra pedig nincs panasz, jól összeszokott csapat leszünk, legalábbis reméljük. – kortyolt jóízűen Jean a sörbe, úgy tűnt, aznap ő próbált bevezetni a katonák mindennapjaiba.  
- Hogy érted? – pillantottam fel a sört letéve, ízlelgetésnek egyelőre elég volt ennyi.  
- Hát, a Führer pár nap múlva beszedi a kérvényeket és a többi iratot. Többek közt szó lesz arról, melyik ezredes, dandártábornok és a többi nagykutya milyen emberekre tart igényt. Remélem Mustang senkitől se kíván megválni.  
- Ennyire ragaszkodtok hozzá? - a kérdést komolynak szántam, mégis úgy néztek rám, mint aki viccet mesélt.  
- Van egy stílusa, de mi itt mindnyájan örülünk, hogy ő a felettesünk - mondta Furey.  
- Megszokás kérdése, én nem szeretnék máshoz kerülni. Archerhez főleg nem. - jelentette ki Breda.  
- Te is így fogod idővel látni. A katonaság nem gyerekjáték, épp ezért nem mindegy, ki felettesed - tette még hozzá Jean.  
- Ezektől függetlenül sem tudom megérteni. Ennyien ragaszkodtok hozzá, és még Hawkeyt nem is említettük. Ő régóta mellette van, nem igaz? Kétlem, hogy mellette bármit is tehetnék.  
- Rizát egyenesen a Führer helyezte át ideiglenesen, pontosabban adott neki egy kis plusz munkát. Az ő dolga felügyelni a vizsgára készülőket, sőt, utána is a gondjaira lesznek bízva. Nem lesz ideje Mustang őrültségeire is.  
- Nekem meg kedvem nincs... - jegyeztem meg egész halkan. Éreztem, hogy mindenki engem néz, oldalra néztem inkább. Al csendesen sóhajtott, de nem szólt közbe - Megvannak a saját céljaim. – böktem ki nehezen.  
Azt hittem, ezzel kivívom a haragjukat, de nem így történt.  
- Pont ezért illesz hozzá, mindkettőtök egy makacs, céljait kergető fickó.

Két óra múlva a hangulat egyre oldottabb lett, a srácok túljutottak a győzködésemen, hogy milyen jó is lesz nekem, amiért a hadseregben vagyok, és elkezdtek régi és új történeteket mesélni. Havoc sokadik cigarettájától kezdett megfájdulni a fejem, hát még a sok hülyeségtől. És nagyon éhes voltam...  
Al belekezdett egy régi történetbe, miszerint összevesztünk Winryn, ki veszi feleségül.  
- Hé, az nem úgy volt! - szóltam közbe. - Eszem ágában se lenne feleségül kérjek egy olyan lányt, aki egy csavarkulccsal vág fejbe, amint egy rossz szót szólok! - a társaság kerek szemekkel nézett felém, nem tudtam mire vélni a nagy érdeklődést. Egyedül Jean vigyorgott ugyanolyan bárgyún, mint fél órával korábban - Valami rosszat mondtam...? - abban a pillanatban a vállamra nehezedett egy kéz.  
- Gyerekeknek ilyenkor nem ágyban a helyük? - kérdezte mögöttem az illető. Hangja gúnyos volt, érintése erős.  
- Ezredes, de jó, hogy itt van, meghívhatom egy italra?- örült meg Havoc, szöges ellentétben velem. Már csak Ő hiányzott, hogy elrontsa a jókedvemet.  
- Gyerekeknek nem kell korán reggel munkába menniük a hadsereg legidegesítőbb ezredeséhez...- vágtam vissza és megpróbáltam lerázni a vállamról a kezét. Próbálkozásomra válaszul kicsit erősebben markolta meg.  
- Havoc, hányszor mondjam: ne igyon, aki nem bírja? Fallman, kísérje haza, mielőtt itt ájul el.  
- Igenis! - ugrott fel rögtön az említett, és gyengéden felvakarta a már asztalt is alig támasztó őrnagyot. Úgy gondoltam, ennyi nekem is elég volt mára, most már nem volt sok kedvem maradni.  
- Nem vagyok részeg, csak kicsit sokat ittam... - motyogott a szőke hadnagy, közben én is felugrottam volna, de Mustang visszanyomott a székre, ahogy pár órája részeg Alhadnagyunk is tette.  
- Máris mész? – érdeklődött kedvesen, hangjától a hideg futkosott a hátamon.  
- Igen, úgyhogy vegye le rólam a kezét! - kértem az akartnál kicsit durvábban. Nem szólt semmit csak tovább tartott.  
- Edward, micsoda meglepetés! - hallottam meg a másik olyan alaknak is a hangját, akire nem voltam cseppet sem kíváncsi - Kicsit aggódtam, hogy úgy elrohantál, de látom, megvagy.  
- Csak nem szünetel a nyomozási részleg, hogy ennyi szabad ideje van?  
- Telibe trafáltad, valóban szünetel, de csak pár napig, amíg Sheskáék rendbe teszik az iratokat.  
- Igazán remek... - magamban reménykedtem, Sheska gyorsan végez. Családapa ide vagy oda, túl sok ideje van másokkal is foglalkozni - De most én is visszatérnék a szállásra, a holnapi napot túl is kell éljem - lerázni meg se próbáltam Mustang kezét, inkább a vállamhoz nyúltam, elkaptam a csuklójánál, és leakartam fejteni a vállamról. Kezünk összeért, Ő közelebb hajolt.  
- Menj csak, nehogy első nap késéssel kezdj... – súgta halkan, és ha fenyegetésnek szánta, nem sikerült neki. Inkább csak zavarba hozott a közelségével…  
- Azt várhatja... Nem adom meg azt az örömöt, hogy rögtön belém kössön! – húztam el a szám és most már elléptem a társaságtól.  
Nem szólt vissza semmit, Maessel helyet foglalt, Al és a többiek közben indulásra készen álltak.  
Még egyszer hátranéztem, Mustang sunyi mosollyal biccentett felém. Nem viszonoztam kedvességéért, egyenes léptekkel távoztam a többiekkel.

- Alphonse, haza tudod vinni az őrmestert? - passzolta le az ajtóban Falman terhét: Havoc alig állt a lábán, azt se tudta, hol van. Al ölbe vette, mint engem is sok-sok éve. Mindannyian egy helyen laktunk, ez volt a szerencsénk. Havocot az ágyába fektettük, rémesen zavarba hozott, hisz félig le kellett vetkőztessük. Átkoztam a többieket, amiért így itt hagytak minket. Nyakig felhúztam a takaróját, és kezdett rájönni, hol van.  
- Edward... pont olyan illatod van, mint az ezredesnek - motyogott zavaros tekintettel, amíg fölé hajoltam.  
- Hogy mi...? - ütköztem meg egy pillanatra, mire megragadta a ruhámat, hogy felkeljen, de nem számítottam rá és kis híján ráestem.  
- Inkább maradj az ágyban, a földig ittad magad...- fejtettem le a kezeit.  
- Üdvözlöm az ezredest! - vigyorgott tovább és meredten nézett valahová mögém.  
- Majd te magad átadod személyesen... - fordítottam hátat és gyors léptekkel kimentem. Al érdeklődve nézett rám.  
- Nem kéne mellette maradnunk?- aggodalmaskodott.  
- Ugyan minek? Tud vigyázni magára és egyébként is, nem csak mi lakunk közel hozzá. Nem a mi dolgunk pátyolgatni.  
Al viszont nem szívesen hagyta magára részeg Alhadnagyunkat.  
- Ha gondolod, maradj mellette, de nekem reggel kelnem kell - ezzel otthagytam Alt, de mire végeztem a fürdőben, az ágyán ülve merengett.

Hát ennek a napnak is vége lett. Örültem is meg nem is: Maes és Mustang no meg befejezésnek a részeg Jean túl sok volt egy napra, viszont holnap egész nap Kekec Ezredest kell elviseljem. Lesz ideje beszólni és szavai hatását kiélvezni, mindezt hosszú órákon át, minden alkalmat ki tud használni, hogy ugráltasson, még ha utóbbit nem is szívtelenségből tenné, hanem puszta megszokásból. (bár utóbbit erősen kétlem, simán kinézem belőle a kegyetlenséget) Miért pont engem kért maga mellé, mikor ott van annyi magasan képzett katona? Tudhatná, mennyire fontos nekem a Bölcsek Köve, és hogy visszaváltozhassunk Al-al az eredeti testünkbe.  
Akárhogy is, sikerült elérje, hogy megint ő járjon a fejemben. Próbáltam nem gondolni rá, de mindenről eszembe jutott. Még Havoc is azzal jött, hogy az ő illatát érzi rajtam.  
Forgolódtam egy darabig, mert sehogy se volt kényelmes, állandóan elzsibbadt a karom, az auto-mailem meg messze nem volt puhának mondható.  
- Al, nálad van a párnám? - jöttem rá a problémára. Előző éjjel hozzávágtam, reggel pedig nagy ívben kerültem.  
- Igen, hisz még Te dobtad ide! Nem tudsz aludni? - kérdezte és a párnát jóval gyöngédebben juttatva vissza, mint ahogy odakerült.  
- Most már tudok... – húztam fejem alá és örültem, hogy nem gondolatolvasó, és hogy sötét van.  
A párnát átölelve aludtam el...


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Ezredes, hol a keze…?**

A reggeli felkelés és az álmom is simán vetekedhetett volna a rémálom címért. Al aggodalmas testvérként egy percet se hagyott visszaaludni, nehogy elkéssek rögtön az első nap. Minimális életkedvvel, korgó gyomorral mostam meg az arcom, hiába, - a hideg víz alig hatott. Havocot még meg gyötröm ezért... már ha kijózanodott egyáltalán és lesz időm agyoncsapni. Mivel semmit se mondott Mustang, mit kell csináljak, mindennapi öltözékemet vettem fel. A zsebórámon kívül semmit se vittem magammal.

- Majd jövök.... - búcsúztam Altól, és mint akit a kivégzésére visznek, olyan kedvvel indultam a Főhadiszállás felé. A korai idő ellenére sokan nyüzsögtek a városban, és sajnos az épületben is, ahová beléptem. Rögtön a bejáratnál Ross Hadnagy köszönt rám, ezután inkább egy kerülő utat választottam, ne kelljen már mindenkivel összefutni. Tíz perc bolyongás után rá kellett jöjjek, ritka hülye egy épület ez... Sehol egy tábla, vagy valami. És azt se gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora. Ahova jutottam, teljesen üres folyosóra, kezdte felébreszteni bennem a gyanút, hogy nagyon nem jó helyen járok. Tanácstalanul álltam a szőnyeggel borított folyosón, előttem az ajtón a 20-as szám állt.

Halványan kezdett felderengeni, hogy a főhadiszálláson is laknak páran, hisz én is mindig itt aludtam mikor visszatértem egy-egy útról. De ha ezek a lakószobák, én pont másik irányba indultam, mint kellett volna…  
Az ajtó nyílt, és már késő volt odébb állni. Fájdalmasan kellett rájöjjek, már pechesen indul ez a nap is. Leblokkolva álltam az ajtó előtt, de Ő is meg volt lepve.  
- Ejha... Riza nem szokott az ajtóm előtt várni, de nem is rossz ötlet. Legalább lesz társaságom. Azonban el kell keserítselek, késő van már a szórakozáshoz.  
Mindezt kifejezetten kihívóan mondta, az öntelt mosoly elmaradhatatlanul bujkált szája szegletében...  
- Miért akarnék pont egy Pökhendi Ezredest ébresztgetni, van nekem jobb dolgom is! - válaszoltam morcosan.  
- Tudnék mondani alternatívákat, de ha már itt vagy, indulhatunk is. Tegnap a srácok még beavató partira is meghívtak, bár engem kihagytatok...  
- Mégis betoppant, pedig senki se hívta. - vágtam vissza.  
- Az az egyik törzshelyem. - mondta önelégülten és olyan vigyort küldött felém, hogy éreztem, padlóra küldött.  
- Na, akkor oda se fogok többé betérni. – határoztam el rögtön, nem mintha terveim közt szerepelt volna, hogy naponta elkortyolgatok egy nagy pohár keserű löttyöt.  
Nem szólt semmit, de a mosoly nemhogy nem hervadt le a képéről, még szélesebb lett.

A jól ismert irodába lépve eszembe jutott, még nem is néztem igazán körbe. Pedig három éve lettem Állami Alkimista, és Centralban mindig Mustanghoz jöttem jelentést tenni. Kicsit zavartan torpantam meg az ajtóban.  
- Gyere, az ajtóban nem sok hasznod veszem. - invitált türelmetlenül. Behúztam az ajtót és az íróasztalához léptem.  
- Tulajdonképpen mit kell nekem itt csinálnom? - néztem rá, mivel Ő a papírjaiba temetkezett.  
- Első nap még nem hajtalak meg, szokd a környezetet. - válaszolt fel sem nézve.  
Aha, szóval semmittevéssel kell múlassam a napom azzal a férfival, aki csak piszkálni tud … Micsoda remek pályafutás...  
- Izgalmasan hangzik, ennyi erővel kérhetett volna egy sima tisztet is! - csattantam fel  
- Ugyan Edward! Egy sima tiszt messze képességeid alatt teljesítene. Ne feledd, állandóan mellettem kell legyél, így bármi gond van, Te fedezel. - világosított fel kicsit bővebben.  
- Hát ez hihetetlen, a híres Láng Alkimistát védeni kell... Na, mindegy. - huppantam le nem sok lelkesedéssel.  
Nem válaszolt, tovább rendezgette a gyanúsan nagy mennyiségű papír halmot. Felmérve a kupacot, minimum egy havira tippeltem.

Megint körbenéztem a helységben, sorra mindent, míg végül Mustangon akadt meg a szemem. Be kellett lássam, fiatalon elég sok mindent ért el. A kinevezésén kívül aligha van számára fontosabb dolog, nyugtattam meg magam, hogy jogosan táplálok irányába megvetést és minden más hasonló "szépséget".  
Valószínűleg észrevette, hogy nézem, mert először zavartan végigsimított a tarkóján, majd egyenesen rám nézett.  
Lassan kapcsoltam, késve kaptam el a pillantásom. Forrónak éreztem az arcom, lopva rápillantottam és a pillantásunk találkozott.  
Álltam a tekintetét, mire félrefordított fejjel fürkészett tovább. Ahogy az álmomban is, ugrott be egy kép.  
- Mondja, miért bámul így engem?- kérdeztem végül.  
- Magam sem tudom. - mondta alig hallhatóan, és mint aki csak most tért magához, megrázta a fejét.  
Sikeresen zavarba hozott. Már megint. Megnyalta a szája szélét és újra a papírjai fölé hajolt. Nagyon unhatta már, egyik könyökével támaszkodott, homlokát a nyitott keze hüvelyk- és mutatóujjához támasztotta, innen úgy nézett ki mintha napellenzőt formálna. A toll meg-megállt a kezében, majd letette. Mindezt csak a szemem sarkából lestem, de annyira lekötött, hogy észre sem vettem, benyitott valaki.

- Jó reggelt Mustang! - köszönt a férfi hirtelen tőlem alig egy karnyújtásnyira. Még csak az sem esett le, ki az...  
- Führer! Minek köszönhetem ittlétét? - kérdezte Mustang és éppenséggel őt is váratlanul érte felbukkanása. Naná, amilyen lusta, biztos a munka felét sem végzi el normálisan, és most izgulhat... De mégsem ez volt, pedig már előre élveztem, hogy most az egyszer én gúnyolódhatok rajta.  
- Remélem a csapata most is készenlétben van, lenne egy komolyabb feladat, amit nem bíznék akárkire. - kezdte a mondókáját, és bizony meglepett vele...  
- Számíthat ránk mindig, uram! Milyen ügyről lenne szó? - pattant rögtön Beképzelt Ezredesem, egy jó bevágódást a Führernél biztos nem hagyna ki.  
- Scart kéne elfogják, újból felbukkant a városban. A módszereikbe nem szólok bele, de élve kell. Újabb katona vére tapadt a kezéhez az éjjel, és reggel a raktároknál is találtak egy halott őrt.  
- Scar?! - ugrottam fel a kanapéról a hírre. Hisz ő ölte meg Ninát!  
- Acél, hát maga is itt van? Észre sem vettem - fordult felém, mint akit tényleg csak most... Mi…?!  
- Persze, észre se vett, hisz a fekete ruhámban tökéletes álcázom magam mákszemnek, aki a FEKETE KANAPÉN KÖNNYEDÉN ELVÉSZ MERT OLYAN APRÓ! - pattantam fel enyhén idegesen, amiért megint én voltam gúnyolódásaik középpontja. Ő pedig? Összevont szemöldökkel nézett rám, egy pillanatra a kardjához kapta a kezét, majd Mustang magyarázatára megnyugodott.  
- Uram, ő is a csapatban van mostmár, de a jelentést még nem adtam le róla. - kezdte.  
- Értem, de nem örülök, hogy két kiváló alkimista legyen védelem nélkül. Viszont Rizára máshol van szükség, neki az újoncokkal kell foglalkoznia. Vegye maga mellé még Hughes Alezredest, a nyomozásban úgyis szüksége lesz rá.  
- Hughes Alezredes? - csodálkozott Roy. Én magam szólni se tudtam, Scar felbukkanása kellemetlen emlékeket idézett fel bennem.  
- Úgy tudom, az önök kapcsolata baráti, régi bajtársak, így az összeszokással se lesz gond. Ugyanezt elvárom Acéllal is, alakítsanak kiváló csapatot. - zárta le a beszélgetést a Führer, nem húzta az időt, az biztos.  
- Nem lesz gond. Összehívom a csapatot, a többiek is sokat segíthetnek.  
- Azt már magára bízom, az autók a rendelkezésükre állnak. Jó munkát! - köszönt el és már ki is ment. Határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő fazon, az ember hátán feláll a szőr tőle.  
- Már megint az alkimistáknak kell foglalkozniuk ezzel az üggyel..? - mordultam fel hangosan, hisz legutóbb is a rendőrség mellett Mustangék is Scart kergették. Mint akkor, most is azt gondoltam: csak az előléptetés érdekli.  
- Egész pontosan nekünk. Miért, talán valami nem tetszik? Nem olyan régen még egyedül szembeszálltál volna vele, vagy talán tévednék? - húzta csöppet az idegeimet, tudván, mennyire gyűlölöm Scart... Nina... és a gyilkolási vágya, hogy az összes állami alkimistát megölje. Már a gondolattól is rosszul leszek, hogy valaki képes a saját kicsinyes okaiért emberek sokaságával végezni.  
- Ne legyen már ilyen nagyra magával, csak nem értettem, miért kell pont állami alkimistáknak elkapnunk. Csak egész halkan jegyezném meg, nem én voltam, aki bőrig ázva akarta felgyújtani a spéci, de csak szárazon működő képességgel pont Scart... Szóval, indulhatunk? - vágtam vissza, hisz úgyse tud sokat ártani, mint „bajtársának". Köpni, nyelni nem tudott, óóó, édes a bosszú...!  
- Mehetünk. - ült ki egy újabb sunyi mosoly az arcára, amiből tudtam, még fogok kapni a beszólásomért. De megérte, egyelőre 1-0... - Indulj előre, pár perc és én is megyek. A portán felveheted a kulcsot.  
Kulcsot? Csak tudnám minek nekünk kulcs? Vagy inkább _mihez?_

A portánál felvettem a számomra felesleges tárgyat és a kapunál vártam az ezredest egy autó takarásában. Néztem a ki-be mászkáló nagykutyákat és egyszerű tiszteket, Havocot is megpillantottam, ezek szerint mégiscsak fel tudott kelni. Arca nyúzott volt és biztosra vettem, pocsékul érzi magát.

- Az nem volt benne a munkaköri leírásba, hogy autót kell vezessek! - mint kiderült, a kulcs ahhoz az autóhoz volt, ami mellett várakoztam. És amit nekem kellett volna vezessek.  
- A kis barátnőd egy műszaki zseni vagy mi, nehogy azt mond, nem tanultál meg mellette vezetni! - szekált Mustang, tévesen.  
- Milyen barátnőm? Csak nem Winryre gondol? Nem a barátnőm! - fordultam hátra dühösen.  
- De akkor is tanulhattál volna pár dolgot, például az autóvezetést. És időd is volt bőven, nem sok mindent csináltál az utóbbi három évben...  
- Ki gondolta volna, hogy magát kell furikázzam...? Volt jobb dolgom is, mint kocsikázzak.  
- Várj egy percet...- sóhajtott és kiszállt. Azt hittem, elege lett, és megszabadulhatok tőle, mert másik sofőr után néz, de nem így tett. Beült mellém, és hátradőlt - Először is, mennyire megy?  
- Nagyjából annyira, hogy be tudom indítani... - vallottam meg csendesen -, de ennyi.  
- Hát akkor, kell kerítsünk egy sofőrt… - csapott a combomra - Havoc vajon beért már? - nézett az épület felé és a keze...

_Nos, az még a combomon maradt.._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. A könyvtár sorai közt**

Ez meg mi volt...? - kérdeztem tőle üvöltve, kiugorva a kocsiból és jó pár méter távolságra eltávolodva tőle.  
Túl hosszan volt a keze a combomon, még mindig éreztem szinte az érintését.  
- Edward...?- nézett rám kérdőn - Valami baj van? - értetlenkedett, hogy a fene vinné el! Teljesen hülyének néz?  
- Még kérdi? Mégis mit művel?! Nem vagyok a játékszere, a sok nője közül valamelyikkel csinálja ezt! - még szerencsém volt, hogy kevesen jártak ilyenkor a Központi Főhadiszállás környékén, és nem vertem fel idegességemben az egész várost.  
Nem szólt semmit - most vagy én nem voltam túl meggyőző, vagy ennyire nem érdekelték az érzéseim - kiszállt a kocsiból és unott arccal elindult vissza az épületbe.  
Dühösen néztem utána, amiért képes volt így itt hagyni. Ezt... Egyszerűen nem teheti velem! Azzal vigasztaltam magam, hogy más esetekben sem viselem el, mikor semmibe vesznek, az, hogy ő tette most, semmivel se fájt jobban. Egyáltalán, miért fájt, ahogy hátat fordított és inkább Havocot kereste meg? Megráztam a fejem és karbafont kézzel támaszkodtam az utca túloldalán egy fának.  
Hamar felbukkant Havoccal, remek, legalább mára nincs több dolgom, járhatok egyet a városban. Mérgesen nézegettem a közeledő szőke férfit is, hogy neki miért van engedélye? Bár ez miért zavar, legalább nem nekem kell sofőrködi Mustang mellett, annyival is kevesebb időt kell vele egy légtérbe töltenem.  
- Edward, gyere! - szólított meg egyszer csak Mustang és felém nézett.  
Honnan tudta, hogy itt vagyok? Rég elhúzhattam az akciója miatt... a kerítés mellett a fák árnyékában aligha látszódtam, hacsak nem figyelt mégis egy pillanatra... Mindegy is, nagy levegőt vettem és közömbös arccal a kocsi elejéhez sétáltam, gondoltam, Havoc mellett talán elleshetek pár dolgot.  
- Edward, gyere, Te is a hátsó ülésre ülj! - szólt Mustang de csak egy fintort vágtam felé, hogy én ugyan nem teszem ki magam a molesztálásának.  
- Hé, Edward, nyomás a helyedre, a vezetésben nem jeleskedsz, úgyhogy maradj csak az Ezredes mellett, és vigyázz rá. - parancsolt rám Havoc és nagyon komolyan gondolta, még az ajtót is kinyitotta. Durcásan foglaltam el a számomra kijelölt helyet és tüntetően húzódtam az ajtóhoz, minél messzebb tőle.  
- Hughes Alezredeshez visz az első utunk, igaz? - fordult hátra sofőrünk mire Mustang csak bólintott. Nem tűnt túl jókedvűnek, persze, miért is lenne az? A kényelmes irodájában a semmittevés ezerszer jobban fekszik neki, mintsem a várost járva egy gyilkost keressen.  
Rövid kocsikázás után megérkeztünk Hughes házához, aminek én, személy szerint nem örültem... Napom megkoronázásához csak ő hiányzott és a célozgatásai.  
Jean hátranézett, hogy én is menjek Mustanggal. Kelletlenül kikászálódtam a kocsiból, két méter távolságot tartva őnagyságától.  
- Roy, de örülök, hogy látlak! - köszöntötte régi barátját Maes, és sajnos, engem is rögtön észrevett - Edward, Te is itt vagy? Jajj de jó, már épp kezdtem aggódni, mi lehet veled, tegnap úgy elrohantál! - ezt így az ajtóból harsogva, hadd hallja a fél világ, azaz Mustang.  
- Üdvözlöm... - válaszoltam kimérten, kerülve a tegezését. Az ezredes gyanakodva végigmért miket, de nem szólt semmit. Asszem, ehhez is lusta volt... Maes rendületlenül vigyorgott tovább, majd Royra nézett.  
- Gyertek be - állt félre az ajtóból.

Roy röviden felvázolta neki, mi járatban vagyunk. Maes nagyon is jól emlékezett Scarra, hisz évek óta próbálja a hadsereg elfogni. Az, hogy megint a központban van, nyugtalanított mindannyiunkat. Egyetlen Állami Alkimista sem volt biztonságban, főleg a leghatalmasabbak.  
- Hé, és most mi lesz veletek? - zökkentett ki gondolataimból Maes, kutató tekintetét újra rám függesztve.  
- Mégis mi lenne? Csak kényszerből vagyok mellette, ha már nem bír magára vigyázni... Hawkeyt kell helyettesítsem, és a zsebórám érdekében nem passzolhatok.... - háborodtam fel a feltételezésére.  
- Nem pont erre gondoltam.... -biggyesztette le a száját ártatlanul - mindketten híres Állami Alkimisták vagytok, Roy, mint Ezredes, egyértelmű célpontja Scarnak, Te meg példátlan bekerüléseddel a hadseregbe eleve magadra vontad a figyelmet, a Bölcse Köve utáni vágyad is dobott egy kicsit rajta.... És többször megkísérelt megölni. Azzal, hogy egymás mellett dolgoztok, lehet előnye és hátránya. - mondta komoran, rátapintva a lényegre. Kicsit félreértettem akkor.  
- Edward ezeket még nehezen fogja fel, a Bölcsek Kövének birtokolni vágyásán aligha jut tovább - szólt közbe Mustang közönyös arccal, de sejtettem, az előbbi kirohanásomért még fogok kapni. Ha nem is itt, de nem fogja elfelejteni, és a legváratlanabbkor kamatostul visszakapom.  
- El tudnátok vonatkoztatni egymás hergelésétől arra az időre, míg megbeszéljük a teendőket? Utána felőlem… - kezdett egy kisebb kis előadást Maes a bajtársak összetartásáról és egyéb szálakról de Mustang hamar leállította, mindkettejük nagy szerencséjére.  
- Nem hergelem egyébként sem, tehetek én arról, hogy mindent magára vesz, még ha jogosan is? - akadékoskodott egy sort az Ezredes.  
- Ennyire unatkozik? Akkor esetleg nekiállhatna végre valahára az asztalán tornyosuló papírnak, két csípős megjegyzés közt!  
- Tudtommal a segítségemre küldtek, nem a teendőim ellenőrzésére és az elvégzett munka felülbírálására!  
- Elvégzett munka? Miről beszél, olyat se találni az asztala körül, max félbehagyottat, de azt annál többet!  
- Mint egy házaspár, komolyan mondom... - dörzsölte meg a homlokát Maes, és ez volt az, amiért felfüggesztettük egymás szekírozását. Első döbbenetünkre nem esett le, de annál nagyobbat koppant utána... Egymásra pillantottunk, majd vissza rá. Kényelmesen hátradőlve, lazán ült. Egy újabb összenézés, amit egy gyilkos tekintet váltott fel mikor ismét őt stíröltük. Síri csönd...  
- Tudja, mikor szövöget még csak egy megjegyzés idejére is bármi hasonlót! - fakadtam ki.  
- Még nőt se veszek el, nem hogy egy farsangra is beillő "Én vagyok a Mákszem"; alakot!  
- Ki a legkisebb mákszem pipacsföldön, akit a többiek csillagvizsgálóval keresik, ha meg akarják találni…? - kiabáltam le a haját felpaprikázva. Hihetetlen, hogy ő mindig, minden helyzetben felidegesít.  
- Csak az igazság fáj! – mutatott rám diadalittasan.  
- Abbahagyni, lányok! - állt fel Maes és közénk lépett mielőtt egymásnak ugrunk. Határozottan megjegyeztem magamban, nem a férfi vonzereje és lénye érdekelt annyira, hanem annyira sokat piszkál, hogy még álmomban is ő van. Az illata pedig? A legjobbkor csapta meg az orrom, igaz, Maes közöttünk állt és eltolt minket, de már késő volt.  
- Nem tehetek róla, ha mindenen felhúzza magát… a lány jelzőért pedig még számolunk, kolléga… - vont vállat és leült. Egy hosszú pillanatig mintha fejbe ütöttek volna, nem bírtam levenni róla a szemem.  
- Hé, Edward... - Maes érinti meg a vállam, visszahozva a valós életbe.  
- Na, kezdjünk neki, mert így sosem ér véget ez a nap... - ülök én is vissza, kerülve Maes érdeklődő tekintetét. Szeretném, ha egyszer elérném nála, hogy ne lásson a gondolataim közé.

Nem volt egyszerű szabadulni Maes házából, ha két kolléga nekiáll kivesézni egy témát, képesek naphosszat beszélgetéssel agyonütni az időt, ahelyett, hogy valami értelmeset csinálnának. Én halálosan untam magam, alig vártam, hogy továbbálljunk. Na, jó, igazából Maes tekintetétől másztam a falra, ahogy néha vizslatott, és hát... az Ezredes túl közel ült, feszélyezett a jelenléte. Térde néha hozzámért, majd mikor hátradőlt, a keze a bállamat súrolta.  
Havoc pont akkorra érkezett, hogy kiértünk. Maes az anyósülést elfoglalta nyomban, nekem maradt a hátsó, és az Ezredes.  
Ha eddigi napomat feleslegesnek éreztem, a délután csak jobban megerősítette ezt. Pár helyre kocsikáztunk, én a Városi Könyvtárba szerettem volna menni, Maes viszont a raktárakkal kezdett, ahol a legutóbbi gyilkosság történt. Az őrök féltek, Scar ugyan az Alkimistákra specializálódott, de mindenkit megölt, aki az útjában állt. Már senki se volt biztonságban. Mustang nem sok mindent tett, ezt hamar megállapítottam, csak néha szólt közbe, azok se voltak meggyőzőek. Unalmas, lusta alak.  
- Van még hátra valami? - kérdezte Havoc a kocsiban.  
- Mi még benézünk a Városi Könyvtárba Eddel, de előbb Maest hazavisszük. - mondta Mustang, Maes pedig vigyorogva hátrafordult.  
- Az jó ötlet, engem már vár a családom, örülni fognak, ha hamarabb hazaérek!

A könyvtárban a zárolt részhez mentem volna rögtön, nem törődve az Ezredessel, hogy neki esetleg más elképzelései voltak. Végre lehetőségem volt bepillantani a hadsereg feljegyzéseibe is a Bölcsek Kövéről!  
- Elnézést, de ide nem jöhetsz be... - érintette meg a vállam egy szigorú tekintetű, fiatal nő, és szabályosan kipenderített a sorból, ahol épp nekiálltam a címek olvasásának.  
- Hé, én Állami Alkimista vagyok, miért nem nézhetnék bele ezekbe? - háborogtam a nőnek - itt van a zse....  
- Asszonyom, a fiú velem van, fontos ügyben járunk! - lépett mögém a semmiből az Ezredes - Természetesen az engedélyem...  
- Ezredes Úr! Elnézését kérem, nem tudtam, hogy önnel van! Természetesen nincs szükség az engedélyére, ha bármiben segíthetek... - ajánlkozott rögtön a nő, és majd elolvadt Mustang látványától.  
- Köszönjük, megleszünk. - állította le Kekec Ezredes, és a lapockámnál meglökött, menjek csak vissza.  
- Értem, és az elnézésüket kérem! - állt félre az útból végre ez a kis olvadó habcsók, már kezdett idegesíteni... Mustang épp csak ránézett és rögtön milyen segítőkész lett!  
Visszatértem a címek átfutásához, remélve, most már nyugtom lesz, és végre közelebb kerülhetek a célomhoz.  
- Azért egy köszönömöt szívesen vennék... - szólalt meg Mustang tőlem nem messze.  
- Lenyűgöző, de én nem fogom körberajongani, mint a könyvtárosnő. - morogtam felé és kihúztam az egyik kötetet. A Vörös Folyó.  
- Ennyire bosszant, hogy én bejöttem neki?  
- Nem érdekelnek a nőügyei, kíméljen meg velük! - belelapoztam a könyvbe, és olvasni kezdtem, de csak nem maradt csendben.  
- Ha nem lépek közbe, kihajított volna ebből a részlegből, ugye ezzel tisztában vagy?  
- Hogyne lennék, de ha ehhez az kell, hogy minden nőcskére vigyorogjak, mint a tejbetök, inkább máshonnan szerzek információkat! Elég szomorú, hogy ilyen könnyen megvehetők az emberek.  
- ... csak nem féltékeny vagy...? - suttogta a fülembe hogy összerezzentem tőle...  
- Magának aztán van bőr a képén, miket nem feltételez? - húzódtam odébb gyorsan. Nem szólt semmit erre, de még mindig mögöttem állt. Olvasni kezdtem a kézzel írt sorokat, hátha megunja a csendet, de e helyett közelebb lépett, hogy majdnem a sarkamat is letaposta. Lenéztem, és a frász kerülgetett: a lába közvetlen az enyémmel volt egy vonalban...Teste hozzámért, jobb kezével a vállam felett átnyúlva elvette a könyvet.  
- Ez egy háborús megemlékezés egy katona tollából, azt írja le, a front mellett folyó patak vize vörösbe váltott a csaták idején, annyi volt az áldozat. - csukta be és a helyére tette. Felfogtam, amit mondott, de minden másban leblokkoltam. Éreztem az illatát, a közelségét, és képtelen voltam gyűlölni ebben a pillanatban.  
- Ha végeztél, szólj, de ha van is használható információ, nem ilyen néven találod meg. Burkoltabban, rejtve a kíváncsi szemek elől lesz, annyi biztos. - világosított fel, és elsétált. Most viszont nagyon is tudtam gyűlölni, egyrészt hogy ezek szerint nagyon is jól ismeri a könyvtárat, és a Bölcsek Köve után ő is kutatott, másodszorra... az nem lényeg…


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Az egyenruha**

Hazafelé megrögzötten kifelé bámultam az ablakon, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen az Ezredesre nézzek, figyeljek vagy bármi más kontaktust fenntartsak. Annyira igyekeztem ebben, hogy nem is kapcsoltam, miért álltunk meg.  
- Edward, nem szállsz ki? - szólt miután vagy két perce parkolt az autó. Körbenéztem, a szállásnál voltunk.  
- Már itt se vagyok... - morrantam fel és nyitottam is az ajtót, csak épp a tenyere megint valahogy a combomra tévedt... - Mi a...? - néztem rá kérdőn.  
- Mondd meg ma Alnak, hogy mostantól nem valószínű, hogy időben hazaérsz. Jobb, ha tudja, és nem aggódik miattad feleslegesen. - mondta természetes hangom, mintha mi sem történt volna. Visszahúzta a kezét, gyorsan ki is pattantam.  
- Jó éjszakát... - vetettem felé és a szállás felé siettem.  
- Szevasz Edward! - köszönt utánam Havoc, de már nem reagáltam rá. A szobámig meg sem álltam, berontottam dühösen feltépve az ajtót és Al értetlenkedő pillantásával találtam szembe magam. Persze miután felkapart a földről, mert a mellkasa tájékán kaptam telibe a fejemmel.  
- Bátyó, jól vagy? - aggódott kissé, előttem meg csillagok táncoltak - Eléd akartam menni, de úgy beviharzottál az ajtón, hogy majdnem felborítottál!  
- Remekül! - fogtam a fejem és néhány fénylő pontot követettem a szememmel - El is felejtettem, mennyire kemény a páncélod. – néztem rajta végig, de csak még jobban sajgott a fejem.  
- Megint olyan forrófejű vagy! Csak nem felhúzott Mustang Ezredes?  
- Honnan gondoltam volna, hogy az ajtó előtt posztolsz? Van valami vacsora? - tértem ki a kérdés elől egy fontosabbat szem elől tartva - Éhen halok mostmár...  
- Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz az első kérdésed, így hoztam a konyháról pár falatot - ment az apró helyiségbe tapintatosan, míg egy kicsit összeszedtem magam. Leginkább gondolatban kellett egy ilyen nap után.

Mint mindig, most is megnyugtatott Al közelsége. Ilyenkor belegondolok, mi lett volna, ha nem sikerül őt visszahozzam. Annyira magányos lennék, és sose bocsájtanám meg magamnak... A rizs felett ránéztem, hatalmas páncéljában ülve magasabb volt, mint én állva. Párszor viccelődtünk már, nem lehetett volna valami másba kötni a lelkét? Visszaemlékeztem ilyenkor, mik lettek volna még a lehetőségek, és hamar rájött, nagyon is megfelel neki az ósdi, hatalmas páncél... de annál főleg, ami a sarokban árválkodott régi, felhúzhatós bohóc, apró kis cintányérokkal és gonosz mosollyal.  
- Min gondolkozol Bátyó? - kérdezte hirtelen, ahogy a tál felett elmélyülten őt néztem.  
_Azon, hogy mennyire egyedül vagyunk..._ - mondtam volna, de valahogy nem bírtam elmondani.  
- Al, így sose fogunk közelebb kerülni a Bölcsek Kövéhez... - mondtam végül.  
- Bátyó, én ma ezen sokat gondolkoztam! - remek, míg engem Kekec Uraság rángatott, neki legalább volt ideje fontosabb dolgokon agyalnia. Valami jó is történt ezen a napon.  
- A Kőről? – tippeltem, tévesen.  
- De ne szólj közbe, mindig lecsapsz egy mondat után! - kérte és kihasználva, hogy újra a hasam tömtem, neki is állt terve bemutatásának - Én is beállhatnék a hadseregbe, és...  
- Még mit nem, nem leszel Te is a hadsereg kutyája! – tiltakoztam teli szájjal.  
- Kértem, hogy ne állíts le, és teli szájjal nem beszélünk!  
- Már előre látom, hogy... – mutogattam felé villámmal segítve a gesztikulálást, kizárt, hogy ő is katona legyen!  
- Bátyó! – szólt most már kicsit hangosabban, hát lenyeltem a falatot.  
- Folytasd... - sóhajtottam, mégiscsak ő a nagyobb, és fáradt is voltam.  
- Ha beállnék a hadseregbe, a könyvtárhoz is lenne engedélyem, az Ezredes biztos segítene, hogy a zárolt részhez is hozzáférhessek...  
- Veszett fejsze nyele, ma voltam a zárolt részlegben... - állítottam le és ezzel le is zártam a témát. Al nem.  
- Voltál a zárolt részlegben? És nekem miért nem mondtad?  
- Mert ma jutottam csak be... A hadsereget meg verd ki gyorsan a fejedből, bőven elég, ha engem ugratnak.  
- De hisz ez nagyszerű! Mit tudtál meg? És hogy sikerült bejussál? - lelkesedett fel, a hadsereg témát csendesen hanyagolva.  
- Igen, az Ezredes jóvoltából már én is használhatom a zárolt részbeli iratokat, de Mustang azt mondta, nincs a Bölcsek Kövével kapcsolatos, konkrét írás - lomboztam le, és igyekeztem nem gondolni valamire, ami nagyon kezdett az agyamba férkőzni.  
- Az ezredes mondta ezeket? De hát honnan tudja? Őt sose érdekelte a Bölcsek Köve!  
- Épp ez az... És mindig előttünk jár két lépéssel, mint mindig. Rögtön az első, amit találtam, Vörös Folyó címmel, kiderült, hogy egy katona naplója volt, aki a folyó véres vizéről írt, ami mellett táboroztak, és ahogy a háború egyre jobban elharapódzott, reggelre egyre többször vált vérvörösessé a víz.  
- És ha vannak ott hasznos kötetek, csak kódolva? – lelkesedett Al.  
- Ezt mondta Mustang is, de már biztos átnézte, vagy ha nem, az se számít...  
- Miket beszélsz bátyó! Hisz erre vártunk egész gyerekkorunkban! Hogy hozzáférhessünk a Központi Könyvtár adataihoz, nem csak a bölcsek Kövéhez...  
- Hihetetlen, hogy még a kővel kapcsolatban is beleelőzött... - mondtam ki, ami bántott. Legalábbis úgy éreztem, ez bánt, és nem az, ami egyre nagyobb figyelmet igényelt. Újra bevillant a kép: mellkasa a hátamnak feszül, cipője orra az enyémmel egy vonalban... Félelmetes érzés volt. Félelmetesen kellemes.  
- Bátyó, újabban... olyan furán viselkedsz! - rombolta le az összeálló jelenetet az agyamban és visszarántott a földre.  
- Hogy én? Ugyan már, csak azért mondod ezt, mert már nem lógunk egész nap egymás nyakán! Így minden kis apróság fontosnak tűnik! - kezdett elegem lenni a jajj tesókám olyan fura vagy így meg úgy szövegétől.  
- De ha egyszer így van! Mióta itt vagyunk, rád se ismerni! Te nem veszed észre, de én igen! Az Ezredes mit csinál veled, ennyire csak nem piszkál, hogy még álmodban is róla beszélsz...? - kérdezte gonoszan.  
- Nem erről van szó, Tökfej! Az égvilágon semmi bajom, csak nehéz megszokni, hogy oda a szabadságom, mikor a saját fejünk után mehetünk!  
- Akkor miért leszel rögtön ideges, ha ő kerül szóba? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindenről ő jut eszedbe!  
- Egész nap kerülgetnem az Egoista képét, hogy ne rajtam köszörülje a nyelvét, Maes meg az idióta célozgatásaival visz a sírba! És még Te sem hagysz nyugton...!  
- Mert aggódok érted! És ha Hughes Alezredes is célozgat...  
- Fogalmam sincs, mire akarsz kilyukadni... - álltam fel és mérgesen a szemébe néztem.  
- Csak arra, hogy vele kapcsolatban mindig elveszted a fejed.  
- Szállj már le a témáról, miért lovagolsz ezen folyton? Túlreagálod. - észre sem vettem, hogy kiabálok. Nyeltem egyet és csendesebben folytattam - Scar újra a városban van, újra gyilkol és újra Államiakat, de már nem csak Alkimistákat. Még ha elengednének minket, sem mehetnénk a saját célunk után egy darabig. Nem nézhetjük tétlenül, hogy az az őrült öntörvényűen gyilkolja az Államiakat, Isten nevében.

Az este további részében lefürödtem, és sokáig beszélgettünk még, Bölcsek Kövéről, Scarról, a hadseregről - Gondosan kerültük mindketten a Mustang-témát, de mikor elcsendesedtünk, újra és újra eszembe jutott, milyen érzés fogott el, mikor megéreztem a lélegzetét a nyakamon, a kezét a combomon... Még sosem volt... ennyire közel. És még sosem gondolkodtam ilyeneken, megijesztett az érzés, amit a szívemben, és az alhasamnál éreztem.  
Nem szabadna a felettesem érintésének gondolatára ilyen izgatottnak legyek, mégis, semmit sem tehettem ellene. A párnáját öleltem jobb híján, a sötétben pedig felbátorodva kicsit el is gondolkoztam, milyen jó volt közel érezni...

Reggel olyan jó kedvűen, kipihenten ébredtem, hogy rögtön tudtam, valami nem stimmel. Míg megmostam az arcom, fel is tűnt, Al mit csinálhat? Kilestem az erkélyre, konyhába, de sehol se volt. Visszarohantam az erkélyre, lenéztem az udvarra, sehol senki. Újra a konyhába, az asztalon egy tányéron friss pék árú, mellette rövidke levél.

"Ne haragudj Bátyó, annyira jól aludtál, inkább hagytalak. Van egy kis dolgom, majd ha hazaérsz, mesélek"

Értetlenül néztem a levelet... A fenébe! Elaludtam!  
Villámgyorsan felrángattam a ruháimat és sütivel a számban rohantam a Főhadiszállásra. Örültem a fejemnek, amiért olyan jó kondiban voltam, végig futva tíz perc alatt elértem az épületet, sőt, útközben még a süteményt is lenyomtam... Az épületet meglátva gyorsabbra fogtam, az ajtón csak úgy berepültem, fellökve majdnem Fureyt.  
- Bocsánat, sietek! - kiáltottam hátra és már majdnem a tegnapi folyosó felé vettem az irányt.  
Hogy is jutottam én oda...? - torpantam meg az egyik folyosónál. Megráztam a fejem, így, napközben teljesen át kellett értékelnem az előző nap történteket. Ugyan, Mustang biztos csak ugratott, mikor azt mondta, örülne, ha mindig az ajtaja előtt várnám... Be kellett valljam, Alphonsenak igaza volt, újabban mindent túlreagálok. Éjjel, amiken gondolkodtam, most lehetetlen baromságoknak tűntek.  
Visszafordultam a főfolyosóra és az Ezredes irodájához futottam. Elég nagy késésben voltam már így is...  
Kopogás nélkül, lihegve rontottam be.  
- Elnézést a késésért, elaludtam...- magyaráztam az oldalamat fogva.  
- Jó Reggelt Edward Elric! - köszönt... a Führer.  
- Lám csak Acél, sikerült felkelni? - köszöntött Mustang mosolyogva.  
- Pont jókor érkeztél, az Ezredes majd ismerteti az állást. - nézett rám a Führer és már távozott is, egyedül hagyva kedvenc felettesemmel.  
- Igen, sikerült...- néztem fel rá még mindig lihegve. A kinti hűvös levegőtől arcom kipirult, hát még attól, ahogy végigmért. - Futottam idáig, mi olyan érdekes ezen?  
- Tegnap nem jutott eszembe, mi a furcsa rajtad. Ma viszont a Führer saját maga segített ki, mikor megjegyezte, ha még nincs egyenruhád, menj el az illetékesekhez.  
- Eddig se volt rá szükségem, köszönöm, de megvan a munkaruhám... - csóváltam meg a fejem az egyenruha gondolatára. Mostani ruháim tökéletesen megfeleltek a célnak, a kabátomon az alkimisták jelképe, mit kell még cifrázni?  
- Ne érts félre, ez nem kívánság műsor. Parancs. - nézett szigorúan majd elvigyorodott - Különben is, az egyenruhára jobban buknak a nők is többek közt...  
- A megjegyzésére nem vagyok kíváncsi... hová kell pontosan menjek érte? - tértem a lényegre, mielőtt megint felidegesít. Magának az ötletnek nem örültem, én nem azért léptem be, hogy katonáskodjak...  
- Majd Shezka elkísér, nekem más dolgom van... rázott le gyorsan, Végül is, jól megúsztam a késést, és mielőtt eszébe jutna emiatt letolni, elmentem Shezkát megkeresni.

Az egyenruha... előre láttam, emiatt fél órával hamarabb kell felkeljek! Órákig tartó próbálgatás, csíptetés, forgolódás után a varrónő elégedetten eresztett útnak. Shezka felvilágosított az egyenruhák irodalmi vonatkozásairól, és biztosított, nagyon jól fog állni… Remek, másnapra kész is lesz, egyetlen előnyét abban láttam, hogy így nem leszek olyan feltűnő a sok egyenruhás között. Megköszöntem a segítséget és visszatértem Mustang irodája felé.  
Kopogást nélkülözve léptem be, de nem tudom, ez szerencsém volt-e vagy nem...  
Se Mustang, se Havoc nem vett észre, ki is sunnyogtam gyorsan... A folyosóra lépve rohanni akartam, bárhová, csak el innen.  
Csak rohantam oda sem figyelve merre. Havoc és Mustang képe lebegett a szemem lőtt, ahogy egymást ölelték...


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Ami fáj**

A baj nem jár egyedül, szokták mondani...

Az épületből se tudtam kirohanni, egy erős kéz kulcsolódott a karomra. Felnyögtem meglepetésembe, hát még mikor megláttam, ki az.  
- Hagyjon, magára a legkevésbé sincs szükségem most! - próbáltam lerázni Maes kezét, ő csak szorosabban fogott, még közelebb is húzott.  
- Edo, veled meg mi történt? - kérdezte, szemeit az enyémbe fúrva. Igazi nyomozó, az lehet, de hogy belőlem nem fogja kihúzni! Tüntetőleg elfordítottam a fejem és a padlót néztem.  
- Most hazamegyek, maga pedig itt marad, és nem kérdezősködik! - vázoltam fel, mondani sem kell, őt lerázni nehezebb, mint Hawkey mellett ellógni fél nappal korábban.  
- Nem Edward, nem mész haza... - engedte el a karom és a vállamat karolta át. Jó két fejjel magasabb nálam, hagytam, hogy bevezessen az irodájába. Az ajtóban még megtorpantam, Ő finoman előre tolt és behúzta mögöttünk az ajtót.  
- Ülj csak le, épp az ebédemhez akartam egy kávét is szervírozni, de most inkább kihagynám... - magyarázta az asztalán lévő tálcát odébb tolva. Megvárta, míg leülök és ő is helyet foglalt, felülve az asztallapra - Miért van az, hogy innen mindig futva akarsz távozni? - kérdezte szigorúan. Erre meg mit feleljek? Hogy Mustang egy egoista, kéjenc állat, aki munkaidőben a beosztottját ölelgeti, ha nincs ló jó a szamár is alapon?  
- Sietek, van más dolgom is... – vágtam rá gyorsan.  
- Munkaidőben? - tette fel a logikus kérdést.  
- Miért ne? El kell menjek az egyenruhámért! - ki sem mondtam és máris megbántam..  
- Az egyenruhád holnap készül csak el, Shezka maga számolt be róla. Pár perce küldtem le ebédelni... és mintha azt mondtad volna, hazamész...  
- Rendben, elkapott, hogy épp meg akartam lógni, jelentse a kis haverjának, és már itt se vagyok! - pattantam fel mérgesen, és az ajtó felé indultam.  
- Nono! - ugrott le az asztalról és visszahúzott - Tehát innen fúj a szél. Megint mit mondott? - visszaterelt az asztalhoz, leültetett, ő maga karba fonta kezeit és az asztalnak dőlt.  
- Hmpf...- fordítottam el a fejem. Nem volt túl nagy kedvem még beszélni is róla.  
- Figyelj, Edward... - láttam rajta, nehezen kezd bele, egyik kezével a tarkóját kezdte simogatni - Én nem szólok bele, mit csinálsz... de látom, hogy össze vagy zavarodva. És kitalálom, Roy van a háttérben...  
- Nyomozói képességei felülmúlhatatlanok...! - morrantam fel, ha már ráhibázott. Rendesen kerültem a tekintetét, amivel az ember fejébe látott néha, legalábbis én úgy éreztem.  
- Ehhez még az sem kell. Már első Centrali látogatásodnál kitüntetett a figyelmével...  
- Igen, a flegmaságával, és hogy közölje, ha nem azzal a vonattal jöttem volna, nem lett volna lehetőség letenni a vizsgát!  
- Régóta ismerem Royt, nem kell bemutatnod. Kicsit öntelt és néha elhamarkodottan tesz kijelentéseket, megbánt embereket... Például téged, akárhányszor csak egymáshoz szóltok, már ugranátok a másiknak. De nem Téged kért volna a Führertől személyesen, ha semmibe venne. Én a helyedben, nem hagynám magam... lerázni.  
Fejezte be, hosszan fürkészve, mennyire értettem meg. Az utolsó mondatát nem is tudtam hova tenni, nem válaszoltam hát semmit. Ha Mustang itt lenne, biztos azt mondaná, ilyenkor a duzzogó gyereket játszom.  
- Meg se kérdezem, hogy értette a végét... - ingattam a fejem, kissé összezavart ez a beszélgetés. Bár Maessel minden beszélgetés lassan egy kusza szóáradat lesz.  
- Ahogy értelmezed, és most fél percre magadra hagylak, lemegyek mégis azért a kávéért. Hozzak neked is valamit? - lökte el magát az asztalától és az ajtóból még hátranézett.  
- Köszönöm, majd lemegyek később. Nem vagyok éhes Inkább tehetetlen, amiért itt kell vesztegeljek...  
- Várj itt, míg visszajövök, utána ezt még megbeszéljük- csukta be az ajtót, a kis naiv!

Vártam egy percet, felpattantam és már indultam volna. Az asztalon már régebben is állt néhány fénykép, de sosem néztem meg őket tüzetesebben. Odahajoltam a három bekeretezett képhez: egyiken, mint várható volt, a feleségével és kislányával volt lefényképezve. A másikon a már jól ismert kis csapat: Breda, Falman, Furey, Havoc, Hawkey, Armstrong, Hughes és Mustang. A harmadik kép meglepett, az ezredessel volt lefényképezve... tényleg nagyon jó barátok lehetnek, barátian ölelték egymást. A csoportképre siklott még a pillantásom, ott is Havocra...  
Mérgesen téptem fel az ajtót és mikor kiértem az épületből, rájöttem, egyáltalán nem érzem magam jobban. A könyvtár felé vettem az irányt, hátha Alphonset is ott találom, hisz hova máshova ment volna? Értelmesebb mindkettőnknek a könyvtárat bújni, mint a Főhadiszálláson penészedni, nyugtattam meg lelkiismeretem, hogy ellógtam.

Simán eljutottam az épülethez, nem volt messze, és ilyen időben nem nyüzsögtek a hadseregből sem. Vidáman léptem be, ami rögtön elillant, mintha csak elfújták volna. Ugyanaz a némber volt kedvenc részlegemnél, mint előzőleg, hogy az ezredessel voltam itt. Most, hogy már ismert, és emlékezett rám, kivel voltam, kifejezetten kedvesen fogadott, az ajtó felé pedig reménykedve tekingetett, mikor lép be rajta az Ezredes. Várja csak... Nekem dolgom van. A sorok közé léptem, hátha megpillantom Alt. Végigjártam mindenhol a részleget, de nem volt itt. Elég feltűnő jelenség, lehetetlen, hogy elkerültük egymást. Ekkor jutott eszembe, őt a nő nem ismeri, tehát valószínűleg elhajtotta a másik, alkimisták által használható részekhez. Ez sem volt nyerő, Al nem Állami Alkimista, villant át az agyamon... Eddig simán velem jöhetett, mert csak engem ellenőriztek, őt továbbengedték, mivel hozzám tartozott. Erre igazán gondolhattam volna. Akkor meg hol lehet? Már hazament, mert nem járt sikerrel? Azért még visszanéztem a zárolt részlegbe, magam sem értem miért, pont azt a sort kerestem, ahol mögém lépett Mustang... Még jobban haragudtam rá, és Havocra is. Alig hittem el, hogy féltékeny vagyok az Alhadnagyra. Megkerestem a Vörös Folyó című könyvecskét. Ez se egy mai darab, az írója, Ken Frenlin azelőtt írta, hogy megszülettem volna. Ő is olvasta ezt a könyvet, tudta, miről szól. Érdeklődve csaptam fel, az írás egész jól kivehetően látszott a kuszasága ellenére is. A férfi leírta a jelentkezését a hadseregbe, első napjait, hogyan ugratták egymást az ifjoncok, a kiképzések menetét, mindent, részletesen.  
Nem tudtam sokáig elmerülni az olvasmányban, kintről robbanás-szerű hang rázta meg az épületet. Ijedten kaptam fel a fejemet, valahonnan ez ismerős volt! Rögtön utána lövések szűrődtek be, egy ordítás, törmelék robaja, újabb lövések majd néma csend... Csak nem?  
A könyvtár ajtaja kivágódott, de ahol álltam, messze volt tőle, sehogyan se láttam volna rá a belépőre. Vagy, a hangból ítélve, becsörtetőre.  
- Uram? - hallottam a kis könyvtáros döbbent hangját, de abban nem volt félelem, tehát akire én gondoltam, elmenekülhetett. Félni nekem volt okom, rövidesen léptek kopogása, és Mustang sietett felém, olyan arccal, amitől komolyan megijedtem.  
- Ezt mégis hogy képzelted? - üvöltött rám, meg sem állva, hanem a ruhámnál megfogva a polcnak nyomott.  
- Ezredes..? - néztem rá kérdőn, ami rögtön ijedtségbe váltott vissza.  
- Edward, mit keresel Te itt? Egyáltalán, ki adott rá engedélyt, hogy egyedül mászkáljál, ahová csak kedved tartja? Ha nem vetted volna észre, egy bűnöző keresi az Állami Alkimistákat, köztük Téged is! - folytatta fokozódó hangerővel. Még jobban megszorította a felsőmet, kicsit meg is emelt - Meg is ölhetett volna, ez eszedbe se jutott!? - lökött rajtam, de ezt már én se tűrhettem.  
- Mégis mióta van szükségem az engedélyére, semmi értelme sem volt, hogy a főhadiszálláson várjak magára amíg...- támadtam vissza dühösen, de hirtelen nem akartam folytatni. Dühösen néztem a szemébe, de az övé szikrázott. Azon se csodálkoztam volna, ha megüt.  
- Azóta, hogy a felettesed vagyok, és alám dolgozol! És hogy talán vadászik rád is egy gyilkos, ez ugye eszedbe se jutott? - villámlott a tekintete, a szorítás újra erősebb lett.  
- Mióta érdekli magát, mi történik a beosztottjaival? - nyögtem a szorításban. Automailemmel próbáltam a kezét lefejteni, nem nagyon érdekelte. Neki is fájhatott, láttam az arcán, hogy megrándul. A könyvet kiejtettem másik kezemből, a ruháját súrolva esett kettőnk közé a földre.  
- Nagyon is érdekel... - lépett közelebb, testével is a polchoz szegezve.  
- Hé, Roy, engedd el, az én hibám..! - szólt rá hirtelen Maes, egyikünk sem vette észre se őt, se Hawkeyt. És meglepetésemre, Al is velük volt.  
Roy hátranézett, majd vissza rám, dühösen, sőt, csalódottan. Hátralépett és azzal egy időben elengedett.  
- Minden rendben, Ezredes úr? - kérdezte tőle Riza komolyan, pedig a harc ezek szerint kint dőlt el. Csakis ő lövöldözhetett.  
- Fogjuk rá... - válaszolt tömören Mustang, Maes rögtön mellé szegődött, de még bocsánatkérően hátranézett rám. Én léptem le, annak ellenére, hogy nyomatékosan megkért, várjam meg...  
- Bátyó, nem esett bajod? - lépett hozzám Al, aggódva, mint mindig.  
- Kutyabajom... - sütöttem le a szemem rosszkedvűen, ez a nap végleg el lett rontva. Fülemben csengtek a szavai, szemem előtt pedig a dühös, szikrázó tekintete lebegett.  
- Gyere, menjünk haza. Vagyis... Hawkey Hadnagy, visszamehetünk a szállásra? - nézett a nőre Al.  
- Edwardnak még nem járt le a munka ideje... - kezdte szigorúan, majd megenyhülve folytatta - De lehet most az lesz a legjobb, ha visszatér a szállásotokra. - fejezte végül be. Nagyon szánalmasan festhettem, ha ezt mondta.  
A szállásra Hawkey is elkísért minket, az úton elmesélte, Scarral összefutottak a könyvtárnál. Az a legkevésbé sem érdekelt, mit keresett itt Scar, egyértelmű volt. Amint kettesben maradtunk, Alra pillantottam.  
- Mi volt az a fontos dolog, amiért reggel elmentél? - kérdeztem, mielőtt ő faggatna engem.  
- Nem akartam, hogy megpróbálj lebeszélni, ezért inkább korábban elindultam, míg alszol.  
- Könyvtárba próbálkoztál? - tippeltem a legkézenfekvőbbre, tagadóilag rázta a fejét.  
- Nem, egészen más, de ne akadj ki nagyon... - feszengett zavartan, tehát valami olyat csinált, amit nem kellett volna.  
- Na, ki vele, most már kíváncsi vagyok - sürgettem türelmetlenül.  
- Hawkey Hadnagynak rengeteg feladata van mostanában, a Führer őt bízta meg az újoncok felügyelésével, ezért megkérdeztem, beállhatok-e én is.  
- Hogy micsoda? Na nehogy már beálljál a Hadseregbe, azt nem hagyom! - ugrottam fel dühösen, Al viszont nem hagyta magát.  
- Már beálltam, és ne akarj mindig megvédeni, kicsit többet törődj inkább magaddal!  
- Miért nem beszélted ezt meg velem? Egyáltalán nem hiányzik, hogy te is a Hadsereg Ölebe legyél! - fakadtam ki.  
Ő kiállt az álláspontja mellett, rá sem ismertem. Vagy csak nem szoktam hozzá, hogy ellent mond nekem?  
- Lehet is veled megbeszélni? Meg se hallgatod az embert! Inkább örülnél, hogy egyesek mennyire aggódnak érted!  
- Anélkül is aggódhatsz, hogy nem vagy Állami!  
- És ki mondta, hogy magamra értettem? Az csak természetes, hogy én aggódom, mert forrófejű vagy, de más is így tesz, te pedig flangálsz mindezek ellenére az utcán!  
- Ha arra a Vadállat Mustangra gondolsz, ő kis híján megfojtott, annyira aggódott csupán!  
- Pont ezért! Ő is aggódott, de az Alezredes is, kicsit szálljál magadba! És ne merészeld magad még egyszer ilyen helyzetbe hozni, nagyon aggódtam érted, mikor megláttam Scart... - mondta halkabban, pont, mikor reagálni akartam már.  
- Ne haragudj, Al... Tényleg forrófejű voltam.- sóhajtottam csendesen, végig gondolva, mit mondott. Maest is bajba kevertem... Mustang pedig... na, ő elmehet a fenébe, a kiabálását nem fogom tudni kiverni a fejemből egyhamar.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Bűnös gondolatok**

Mint sejtettem, Mustang szavai dübörögtek még sokáig a fülemben. Al később elmondta, mi is történt kint. Nos, azután végképp nehezen aludtam el – Jean - igen, utóbbi is jelen volt, csak nem jött be a könyvtárba, a kocsiban várt- szállt szembe Scarral, Mustangot pedig csak azért nem tudta szemtől szembe megtámadni, mert négy emberrel képtelen lett volna elbánni. Maes Mustangot védte, míg befutott Hawkey és Al. Amiket hallottam én is, már a vége felé volt.

Reggel időben keltem, a rosszkedv semmit sem enyhült. Egész éjszaka Mustang és Havoc körül járt az eszem, ennél még az előző napok elalvásai is jobbak voltak. Én meg naiv voltam, hogy már kezdtem álmodozni egy olyan dologról, ami elérhetetlen. Illetve, nem lehetetlen, hisz Havoc is férfi, de mellette nincs semmi esélyem. Ki vehetné fel a versenyt egy magas, jóképű, erős katonával? Havoc a laza stílusával, kék szemeivel és hetykén félrefésült hajával biztos vonzó lehet Mustangnak... Idióta vagyok, hülyeség ilyenekre gondolni! Ha Mustang híre ellenére férfiakkal bújik össze, ahhoz nekem semmi közöm.

Al kísért el a Főhadiszállásig, utunk onnantól elvált: ő a Hadnagyhoz, én az Ezredeshez siettem. Kitörő életkedvvel persze... Meglepetésemre, még nem volt bent, hiába kopogtam talán életemben először az ajtón, és lestem be óvatosan, nehogy megint olyat lássak, ami fokozza kínszenvedésemet éjjelenként, mikor rá gondolok...

Üres volt az iroda, csak egy papír libbent meg a huzattól. Leültem a kanapéra, bízva abban, hamarosan befut.

Az idő csak telt, az Ezredesnek nyoma sem volt. Már majdnem dél volt, mikor Shezka kopogott be, hogy mehetnénk akár az egyenruhákért, készen vannak. Kapartam egy sort Mustangnak, nehogy azt higgye, az utcát járom, míg ő nincs bent.

-Mondd csak Shezka, láttad ma Maest? Vagy az Ezredest? - fordultam felé, ő tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

-Ugyan láttam az Alezredes urat, de rögtön távozott is, az Ezredest pedig Havoc Alhadnaggyal láttam. Miért, valami fontosat kéne nekik mondanod?

-Semmi, csak nekem nem szóltak, mit csináljak addig. Ülhetek az irodában... - már megbántam, hogy megkérdeztem. Havoc, hát persze. Ők jól szórakozhatnak, én meg hűségesen várjak rá, mikor kell kísérgessem...

-Esetleg adjak addig valami olvasmányt? - ajánlotta kedvesen, az arcomat látva azt feltételezhette, az unalomtól keseredtem így el.

-Az jó lenne... -hagytam rá, ő még mindig érdeklődve nézett hát elmosolyodtam - Legalább nem fogok unatkozni! - megkönnyebbülten mosolygott vissza.

Felpróbáltam a kész egyenruhát, az anyag még kicsit kemény volt, révén, nem hordta senki. A ruha friss szaga töltötte be a helységet, a varrónő újra és újra megkért, forgolódjak, mászkáljak benne, mindenütt tökéletes-e. Nem, nem volt az, próbáltam vele megértetni, ez jóval kényelmetlenebb, mint amit én viseltem eddig. Szigorú pillantással nézett az említett darabokra.

-Az egyenruha sokkal csinosabb, alá pedig a fehér ing olyan elegáns! - dicsérte a hadsereg egyik ismertetőjét, de engem már annyira nem nyűgözött le. Csak a nadrág, fekete csizma, és a felső kis kabát volt kötelező darab. Az, hogy alá mit veszek, sehol se volt említve, Maes például fekete pólót visel a kabátka alatt...

Ezeket mind Shezka mondta el, mert mint mindent, a ruházkodást hadseregen belül is elolvasta, majd szószerint idézte.

-A bakancs nem illik hozzá és nem is hivatalos, de az csak később fog megérkezni, ahogy a váltás ruha is! A hosszú kabátra szintén várni kell...- mondta még a varrónő, és barátságos pillantásokat vetett Shezka felé.

-Kabátom már van, inget majd szerzek... - ígértem, csak szabadulhassak. Dehogy fogok még fehér ingbe is parádézni!

-Jól van kedveském, akkor készen lennénk! Nagyon csinosan nézel ki, igazi fess fiatalember! - szorította meg a vállamat barátságosan, mintha csak vigasztalni akarna. Felesleges, sose leszek olyan szép magas, mint egyesek...

Új ruhámban indultam vissza, a régit gondosan elcsomagolta az a nő, nehogy meggondoljam magam és rohanjak átöltözni. Shezka még behurcolt Maes irodájába és egy jó félpolcnyi, számára érdekes, számomra értelmetlen könyvtömeget pakolt a kezeimbe. Államat megemelve tudtam csak megtartani, akkor is még igyekezett egyet rám sózni. Hónom alatt régi ruháimat rejtő csomag, tisztára úgy nézhettem ki, mint egy karácsonyfa...

-Köszönöm, ennyi bőven elég lesz...! - hárítottam a nehéz kötetet.

Szerzeményeimmel lavíroztam vissza az Ezredes irodájába, ami még mindig üres volt. Hát ez meg hová tűnhetett? Nagyon el lehet foglalva, ha nem itt lustálkodik. Vagy el lehetnek foglalva...?

Felcsaptam az egyik kötetet, mint várható volt, nem kötött le annyira, hogy elterelje a gondolataimat. Mustangot nem is láttam talán ilyen idegesnek, azon se lepődtem volna meg, ha megüt. Azért kapott volna tőlem is, ha addig merészkedik. Miért nem tudott inkább kedves lenni, mint előtte, este? Pedig már reménykedtem, tud ő kedvesen is bánni velem.

A koradélutánt a kanapén olvasva töltöttem szokatlan és meglehetősen kényelmetlen egyenruhámban. A nadrág túl bő volt, a szoknyára emlékeztető lebernyegbe mindig beleakadtam, a felső rész pedig még rövidebb, mint eddig gondoltam. Musangnál is sokszor megfigyeltem, hogy épp csak az öv vonaláig ér, amint nyújtózkodott, vagy lehajolt, felugrott a kabátka. Volt alkalmam megfigyelni két napja alaposan...és most kicsit hiányzott is. Egy szemét alak, mégis kezdtem elfogadni a helyzetet. Most meg ugyanott tartok, mint kezdetekkor...

A könyv már csak úgy volt a kezemben, egy betűt sem haladtam. Igyekeztem nem elkalandozni olyan témák felé, amik sehová sem vezetnek, mint például Mustang egyenruháját nézve nem is olyan rég még azt gondoltam, azt az övet kikapcsolni se tudnám, ha hírtelen olyan helyzet lenne - _de mit keresnék én az övénél...?!_ - hát még bekapcsolni. Most pedig, a sajátomat elnézve, egyáltalán nem is nehéz, csak ügyesen van megoldva.

A másik, amivel túl sokat foglalkoztam, az Havoc volt. Csak most gondoltam bele, miért mondta akkor éjjel, részegen hogy olyan az illatom, mint az Ezredesnek. Tovább is gyötörtem volna magam ilyen hülyeségekkel, ha nem jön be maga a Führer.

-Uram? - néztem rá érdeklődve, mit akarhat.

-Edward, majd ha Mustang visszajött, menjenek el a fő megfigyelő állásokhoz, de mindig maradjanak együtt. Nem szabad különválniuk, és mától egyedül sem mehetnek ki az utcára. Scar kifejezetten Állami Alkimistákra vadászik, jogunk van feltételezni, egyikőtök sincs biztonságban. Mustang pedig Central legjobb alkimistája, kizárt, hogy ne lenne célpont. Az eszközöket továbbra sem határozom meg, élve vagy halva, kerítsék elő a gyilkost! - utasított a Führer szigorúan, hangjából érződött, szeretné már lezártnak tekinteni ezt az ügyet. Az áldozatok számát tekintve ezen nem is csodálkoztam.

-Már csak azt nem értem, hogyan oldanánk meg, hogy egyikünk se lépjen ki az utcára egyedül... Az Alezredes úr nem lehet mindig mellettünk, és a szállásunk is ellentétes irányban van... - gondolkoztam el az egyik legégetőbb problémán. Az is átfutott az agyamon, hogy eddig a Führer élve szerette volna Scart.

-Ennyit már igazán meg tudnak oldani, és mint mondottam, az eszközöket a hajtóvadászat alatt szabadon választhatják. Erre kár is időt pazarolni, ha nincs több kérdés, visszatérnék a szobámba. - hagyta rám a nehezét. Előre láttam, milyen fárasztó lesz kísérgetni egymást... Nem szívesen mondom, de most visszasírom az ezredes mellé Hawkeyt. A tegnapi jelenet után még össze is kelljen szokjunk, annyira, hogy kövessük a másikat mindig, mindenhova.

-Megoldjuk... - bólintottam szerény lelkesedéssel. Még nézett rajtam valamit, talán az egyenruha áll pocsékul, vagy csak szokatlan, de mikor kilépett, rájöttem, mások szalutálnak esetleg meghajolnak.

Az ezredes csak órák múltán érkezett meg, mikor a nap erősen délutánba nyúlt. Váratlan felbukkanása kitúrt minden gondolatot az agyamból. Elhaladtában ő is végignézett rajtam, még meg is torpant egy pillanatra. A megjegyzést viszont legalább a tegnapi után elhagyhatta volna.

-Nem csodálkozott a varrónő, hogy a farsangi jelmezt vele csináltattad? - sétált az asztalához, a kezében lévő csomagot hanyagul levágta a többi irathalmaz közé és rosszkedvűen ült le.

-Ez még magához képest is gyenge volt... - vágtam vissza, az átlagosnál is kevesebb hangulatom volt most a szemétkedéséhez. Nem is szólt vissza, újból végigmért, kicsit hosszabban és még az undok arckifejezése is eltűnt. Váratlanul felkelt, nyújtózott az ablakon kinézve. Bosszúsan néztem, ahogy megfeszíti magát, karjait felhúzva az egyenruha feljebb csúszik...

Miért ilyen undok? Nehezen levettem róla a szememet. Összerendezgettem a könyveket, felét félretettem, hogy mielőtt ezzel a fafejjel őrködni megyünk, visszaadjam Shezkának.

-Ezt elhagytad... - állt meg előttem, a csomag a kezében. Kételkedve vettem át. Mit hagytam én el..? A nagyméretű borítékban nem más, mint a Vörös Folyó volt. A napló borítójára nézve összeszorult a szívem. Pont ezt lapozgattam előzőnap és rágondoltam mikor nekem esett.

-Ez a könyvtár tulajdona, de hisz maga is olvasta... - nyújtottam volna vissza, félúton megállított a mozdulatban.

-Tudom, de senki se fogja keresni. Még én tettem oda, neked adom, tegnap elejtetted. - nézett rám azon furcsa tekintete egyikével, amitől minden bajom lett, leginkább a gyomrom liftezett tőle és nehezen nyeltem.

Bólintottam gyorsan és új kincsemet a zsebembe mélyesztettem. Alig fért el, az ember azt várná egy ilyen bő egyenruhától, hogy legalább nagy zsebe legyen, de nem. Élvezettel nézte végig ügyetlenkedésemet.

-Mielőtt jegyet váltana a műsorra, visszaviszem a felesleges könyveket Shezkának, utána pedig őrjáratozni kell kísérjem. - felkaptam a könyveket és kisiettem. További megjegyzéseket nem kívántam elviselni, mire visszaérek, feldolgozza a kellemes sokkot, hogy egy egész este áll rendelkezésére, amit csipkelődések gyártásával tölthet.

Shezkától szabadulva Roy várt rám a folyosón. Szótlanul haladtunk az első megfigyelő álláshoz az erősödő szürkületben. Fázósan húztam volna össze a kabátom, de az egyenruha más volt. Épp csak a nadrág vonaláig ért, a friss anyag még merev és alatta csak egy trikó. Így jártuk a várost, főleg a szélső területeit, amik a számunkra veszélyesnek voltak nyilvánítva. A raktáraknál fejeztük be az őrjáratot, addigra ránk sötétedett és a sok gyaloglástól átmelegedtem. A sötét úton itt sétálok az Ezredessel, pattanásig feszültek idegeink, várva, mikor bukkan fel Scar. Mustang tréfarépát ebédelhetett, képes egy ilyen kiélezett helyzetben is azt taglalni, Fureyék hányszor számoltak be neki az esti rémtörténetekről, mikor még ő is velük dolgozott a mellette lévő irodában. Kísértetekről, 13-as raktárról beszéltek, de ő, a bátor és persze szerény Ezredes nem hisz ilyesmikben, és egyszer majd elkíséri őket, bebizonyítva igazát.

-13-as raktár...? - kaptam fel a fejem hirtelen - annyi van itt? - néztem körbe, de ha azt mondanám, minden második lámpa égett akkor is túloznék. Az orrunkig alig láttunk, nem hogy tizenhárom raktárt tudjak megszámolni...

-Riza naponta elmagyarázta, hogy csak tizenkettő van, és Fureyék mániája a tizenhárom - magyarázta és épp egy - működő - lámpa alatt mentünk el. Arcán gúnyos kifejezés. Neki könnyű, nem kell mindig egy órát sétáljon a sötétben ha haza akar jutni.

-Könnyű ezt mondani, nem maga sétálgat este, sötétben a munka után, hogy hazajusson...

-Csak nem félsz a sötétben? - csapott le rögtön, kiforgatva a szavaimból - Meg fogjam a kezed? Innentől megint nincs világítás...- lépett közelebb, ahogy újra a sötétben botladoztunk. Tüntetően arrébb léptem, nem volt jó ötlet... ebben a vaksötétben fogom kitörni a lábamat, ha így folytatom.

-Balettozol? - érdeklődött csendesen. Úgy tettem, mint aki meg se hallotta, közben elképzeltem mindenféle helyzetben, mit csinálnék vele, ha lenne lehetőségem visszafizetni ezeket!

A terület legsötétebb és elhagyatott helyén járhattunk, ezeknél a raktáraknál vagy semmi lényegeset nem tárolnak, vagy csak egyszerűen az állapotuk miatt használaton kívül vannak, de az úton még fű is nőtt. Barátságtalan, elhagyatott terület és éhes voltam, fáradt, és itt poroszkáltam kettesben egy undok férfival.

Mustang minden előjel nélkül a földre nyomott, ő maga is rám nehezedett. Az eséstől a lélegzetem is elállt, hát még a súlyától... Kérdőn néztem hátra, ez az egész mire volt jó, de gyorsan a szám elé tette a kezét. Ha most megkínálnám a könyökömmel, vajon meddig fokoznának le? Nem hagyott időt végiggondolni, szabad kezével óvatosan előremutatott. A lámpák fénye ide nem ért el, vagy fél percig meresztettem a szememet, mire kiszúrtam a sötétben settenkedő alakot.

De nem Scar volt az. Egy sokkal görnyedtebb, nagyobb alak, lassan lépegetve, gyakran megállva és körülnézve, mintha érezné, figyelik. Kezdtem megérteni, Fureyék miért utáltak errefelé mászkálni, én is inkább láttam szörnynek, mint embernek.

Egyre kényelmetlenebbül éreztem magam, de nem azért, mert ez a póz a földön fekve Mustanggal volt a kellemetlen... hanem mert teljesen hozzám simult, forró lélegzetét éreztem a nyakamon, és úgy ez, összességében, hogy ilyen helyzetben az Ezredessel. A zsebemben lévő könyv sarka alattomosan a combomba állt, ez is miatta van! Ő adta, és most ez is nyom, a többi fonnyadt fűcsomóval és sok kaviccsal együtt, ami az utat borította.

Közben a keze már nem is volt a szám előtt, hanem kicsit lejjebb csúsztatta.

Beletörődve nagyot szusszantam és a tenyerébe támasztottam az állam.

Érdekes kép jutott eszembe. Ha most valaki meglátna minket, mit gondolna? Két egyenruhás férfi fekszik egymáson, a hideg földön...

Egyre jobban elvörösödtem, már nemcsak forró légzését éreztem, hanem azt is, ahogy mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, derekán az öve nyomott, illata elbódított...

-Elment... - suttogta rekedten, de meg sem mozdult. Hangjára összerezzentem, furcsán mély volt, férfias. Mellettem a karomhoz simult az övé, keze a kezembe... zavartan fészkelődtem, mire csak aprót nyögött. A borzongásom nem akart megszűnni, megint összezavart, megőrjített, és nem tudom, mi ez az érzés pont iránta. Kezdtem magam elengedni, hogy szokjam a helyzetet, ő meg mit csinált...? Nehézkesen lemászott rólam, leporolta magát és újra természetes hangom szólalt meg.

-Mehetünk.

Csalódottan sóhajtottam és nála jóval nehezebben tápászkodtam fel. Türelmesen várt, míg összeszedem magam. Még szerencse hogy nem égett a lámpa, vörös lehetett a fejem, az övén pedig a szokásos öntelt vigyor terülhetett szét...

-Ki lehetett az a fazon? - kérdeztem mellette lépkedve. Eléggé kínosan éreztem még magam, de most mi elvileg életveszélyben vagyunk, ideje lenne azzal foglalkozni, amivel a Führer kiküldött minket.

-Fogalmam sincs, de nem hinném, hogy napközben is így mászkálna. Még párszor visszatérünk ide, és új útvonalakat is bejárunk. - ismertette tervét, nehezen tudtam csak a lényegre koncentrálni, minduntalan másra kalandozott a fantáziám. Egyáltalán ért már így valaki hozzám...? Alon kívül, de az más, testvérekként állandóan nyúzzuk egymást, és sose tudom legyőzni. Elég sokszor előfordult hasonló helyzet, mégis teljesen más érzés volt. Jeanre gondoltam, hogy ő magához ölelte, végigsimított a hátán…

-Edward, figyelsz...? - hallottam a hátam mögül. Álmodozva néztem körül, már az utcán sétáltunk a Főhadiszállás felé. Ilyen hamar beértünk volna?

-Ezredes...?

-Mindegy, felejtsd el. - legyintett elhaladva mellettem. Ez szép, őt kísérhetem a szállására, én meg jöhetek vissza egyedül, esett le a helyzet.

Ennyit arról, hogy minden alkimistának fokozott elővigyázatossággal kell lennie és sose maradjunk az utcán egyedül... Na, nem mintha féltem volna Scartól. Jó lett volna Mustang elől levadászni, csinos pofijáról letörölném a vigyort az biztos.

A Főhadiszállásra ilyen későn belibbenve úgy gondoltam, senki sincs már bent. Roy ugyanazon az útvonalon ment a szobája felé, mint én mikor véletlen a szobája elé mentem az iroda helyett, de egy idő után megtorpant.

- Kérdezd meg a portánál, hol van üres szoba. Egyedül nem mászkálhatunk az utcán, éjszaka meg főleg - rázott le egyszerűen... de nagyon szemét módon! Az egy kérdés, hogy ez miért zavart, - talán arra vártam, hogy behív a szobába...? Nem, annyira én se zavarodtam meg- az pedig a másik, hogy annyira sem képes, segítsen reggelig egy üres szobát, vagy akár csak egy ágyat is keríteni? Vetettem rá egy bosszús pillantást mire csak a vállát vonogatta és folytatta útját a szobája felé.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Mikor a gondolatot tett követi**

Egy pillanatig sem törődtem bele a helyzetembe. Kísérgetem egész este, leteper, és utána kizár. Az eszemre hallgatva rég nem érdekelne, de a szívem azt súgta, Maes tanácsát fogadjam meg. Célozgatott hasonlóra, eddig nem vettem komolyan, főleg, hogy nem is értettem igazán. Kicsit belegondolva ez a helyzet pont ilyen: ne engedjem magam lerázni. A gondolatmenetből Armstrong zökkentett ki.  
- Edward Elric, ilyen kései órán még itt? - nézett rám csodálkozva - Rég a szálláson kéne lenned! - és ezzel karon is ragadott - A Führer parancsára éjszaka egyetlen Állami Alkimista sem járkálhat egyedül, ezért kénytelen leszel itt megszállni! - határozottan ment előre, karomat erősen tartva és alig bírtam követni. Már kezdtem beletörődni, hogy Maes tanácsát felejthetem el, mikor eszembe jutott valami…  
- Őrnagy, jól tud rajzolni? – kérdeztem, és nagyon reméltem, hogy művészi vénája erre is kiterjed és felkeltem figyelmét.  
- Természetesen! - állt meg és fordult hátra - Családomban generációkon keresztül öröklődött a tehetség, apáról fiúra, anyáról lányra szállt! Rengeteg híres festőt, rajzolót mondhatunk magunkénak a családban… - húzta ki magát büszkén.  
- Akkor megtenne nekem valamit? Sürgősen szükségem lenne egy sorszámra… - vágtam a szavába, megelőzve újabb szóáradatát.  
- Sorszámra? - arcára meglepett kifejezés ült ki - Mire kell az, Edward? Ugye nem akarsz valahova soron kívül bejutni…? - feszítette meg az izmait, mintha ezzel mutatná, csúnyán büntetve lesz, aki tilosba készül.  
- Nem Őrnagy, semmi ilyenről nincs szó! - nyugtattam meg gyorsan - Szeretnék valakit megtréfálni, csak erről van szó. - magyaráztam az igazságot, végülis, Mustang nem fog erre számítani, igaz?  
- Rendben van, azonnal elkészítem! Most rögtön kéne?  
- Igen, nem ártana! - örültem, hogy nem akadékoskodott, az Ezredes talán még nem feküdt le aludni.  
Az erős férfi hatalmas léptekkel megindult az egyik kisebb iroda felé, hogy csak futva tudtam követni. Belépett, kicsit keresgélt az egyik fiókban és leült egy asztalhoz. Míg alkotott, körülnéztem az irodában, de nem nagyon kötött le semmi, egész máshol járt az eszem: valahol Mustang és a szobája körül... Elvörösödtem, miken nem gondolkozok mostanában… Ő már talán alszik is, eszébe se jutok, hogy találtam-e egyáltalán szállást.

- Edward, kész lenne! - szólalt meg az Őrnagy, percek múlva. Csodálkozva mentem oda. Arra számítottam, ilyen hamar biztosan egy nagyon egyszerű papír fecnit fog átnyújtani, de alábecsültem: a sorszám akár egy operett-előadásra is megfelelő lett volna a páholyok egyikébe… hitetlenkedve forgattam a kezem közt - Valami gond van? Esetleg készítsek másikat? - értette félre csodálkozó arckifejezésemet.  
- Őrnagy, nem tudja, mennyit segített! - köszöntem meg neki, mire végigsorolt pár felmenőjét, kiknek köszönheti eme kiváló tehetségét. További meséket is szívesen hallgattam volna, de nem most- köszönöm a segítségét! - téptem fel az ajtót és a kincset érő papirossal visszasiettem Mustang szobájához. Kevesen lehetnek ebben a szárnyban, hogy sose futok össze senkivel, de most, kivételesen, szembe jött valaki, akire a legkevésbé sem számítottam… Nem vett észre, valaki utána szólt és elég távol megállt az illetővel beszélgetni. Gyorsan a kérdéses ajtóhoz léptem, bekopogtam és reméltem, még mostanában kinyitja, hogy ne a folyosón találjon rám a Führer… Elég hosszan váratott, vagy csak én éreztem minden másodpercet percnek. Az ajtó mögül fél percig csodálkozó tekintettel nézett rám.  
- Acélkám, csak nem félsz egyedül aludni..? - húzott volna föl rögtön, de ezt a békát most le kellett nyeljem, különben még ide talál nézni a Führer és észrevesz. Szélesen elvigyorodtam és felmutattam a papirost. Mit is akarok én ezzel…? Bevillant a kép, amikor az irodába rányitottam, ahogy Havoccal enyelgett éppen… a képek egy kicsit élesebbek lettek, Mustang sóhajtva markol az izmos hátba és hátraveti a fejét… Ha engem ölelne meg úgy…  
- A sorszámom. - mondtam és meg is lengettem előtte, hogy felfogja.  
Nem szólt semmit, kinézett és furcsa mosollyal állt félre az ajtóból. Rögtön beléptem, ő pedig halkan becsukta az ajtót, a zár pedig kattant. Most tudatosult csak bennem, önként besétáltam hozzá túlórázni. Mustanggal összezárva? A józan eszemet bizonyára valahol a raktáraknál felejtettem.  
- Választhatsz… alszol, így ahogy vagy, mondjuk a kanapén… vagy alszol az ágyamban, de nem ebben a ruhában - nézett végig rajtam, és rámutatott néhány fűfoltra.  
- Na, igen, nekem nem volt kire feküdjek, hogy ne mocskoljam be a ruhámat… - vágtam vissza, válaszul még mindig csak somolyogott - Amúgy mégis hogy lennék, meztelenül? A munkaköri leírásba nem volt sehol, hogy váltóruhát is kéne hozzak.  
- Akár… - vont vállat, a sejtelmes mosolyától már szabályosan a hideg futkosott a hátamon. Elvörösödtem, ő volt hazai pályán és eme előnyét rendesen ki is használta - Hálóing megteszi? - kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Hálóing…? Mégis minek néz engem, olyat lányok hordanak! - lepődtem meg rendesen.  
- Tulajdonképpen az egyik pólómra gondoltam, de a te méretedre hálóingnek fog tűnni. - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést. Tud játszani az idegeimmel, az biztos, hát még az érzékeimmel… Rajta kék köntös volt, ugyanaz a szín, amilyen a szállásomon lévő törülközőé. És ugyanaz az illat, csak most erősebben éreztem.  
- Elsőnek inkább a fürdőszobával ismerkednék, aztán majd utána döntöm el, hogy viselem el magát. - hagytam el a hálóinges baromságát, és a látványától tényleg jól esett volna egy zuhany, hogy a forró fejem lehűtsem.  
- A hálóból balra. - mondta közönyösen hüvelykujjával a válla mögé bökve, merre is van az. Egyértelműen éreztette velem, itt ő az úr, én meg fáradt voltam vitába szállni vele. Biccentettem és mivel nem állt volna félre, szorosan mellette haladtam el, orromat megcsapta friss illata.

A szobájára a lehető legminimálisabb figyelmet szenteltem csak, siettem tovább a megadott irányba, az viszont ennyi idő alatt is feltűnt, hogy tökéletes rend van. Zsebemből kicibáltam a tőle kapott könyvet és az ágya melletti kisszekrényre tettem. A kint látott rend a fürdőszobára is jellemző volt, ami nem sokkal puccosabb, mint a saját szállásomon lévő. Tulajdonképpen alig volt különbség, leszámítva, hogy neki jóval több a mindenféle cucca. Nekem nem volt otthonom, hogy sokmindent őrizgessek. A levegő terhes volt a jól ismert illat párájától.  
Nem kívántam feltúrni a szekrényét, de miután elől csak azt a tusfürdőt találtam, aminek az illata kínoz hosszú ideje, muszáj voltam más után nézni. Szerencsétlenségem most se hazudtolt meg, a kis szekrénykében rögtön egy parfüm vonta magára figyelmemet, és miért is ne, a tusfürdőhöz tartozott. Piperkőc egy férfi, ennyire figyel az összhangra. Mostmár legalább tudom, miért olyan bódító. Kerestem egy másikat és sampont is, mire végzek, talán normálisan felöltözik és elalszik.  
A kinti hűvös, nyirkos levegőtől rendesen átfagyott és elgémberedett tagjaimnak jól esett a forró zuhany, el is felejtkeztem apró-cseprő gondjaimról. Néha bevillant Mustang önelégült képe és kár tagadni, meg voltam elégedve magammal. Igaz, egy kis szorongás még volt bennem, mit is szeretnék... Mert ezt nem tudtam. Maes tanácsát megfogadtam, nem hagytam magam lerázni, de hogyan tovább? Magam sem értettem, és ezt a problémát el is napoltam, a ruháimat néztem. Végül csak nem adott pólót és nadrágot… Fene a kötözködős fejét, teljesen elterelte erről a figyelmemet.  
Nagy levegőt vettem és egy törülközővel a derekamon kiléptem a fürdőből, hajam még picit nedves volt, de most ez legyen a legnagyobb problémám. Mustang sehol – szerencsémre -, de egy póló és rövidnadrág az ágy szélén ki volt készítve.  
Átöltöztem és kelletlenül néztem, tényleg kis híján térdig ér a póló, pedig Mustang sem egy nagydarab ember. Épp csak gondoltam rá és be is nyitott, hasonló szerelésbe, azzal a különbséggel, hogy rajta nem úgy álltak, mint tehénen a gatya… Kezében a sorszám, amit Armstrong olyan művészien kidolgozott. Rögtön végignézett rajtam, és már szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megjegyezze, a valóság tökéletesen egyezik a számára elképzelttel: a póló tényleg úgy állt rajtam, mint egy félresikerült hálóing.

Gyorsan levágódtam az ágyára, mielőtt kimerészeli mondani sértegetéseit a kinézetemre. Sikeres volt az akcióm, olvastam le döbbent arckifejezéséről, majd levadásztam a szekrényre tett kis könyvecskét, feljebb húztam a paplant és olvasni kezdtem. A könyvet úgy fogtam, hogy ne is lássak rá…

- Kis termeted ellenére meglepően nagy helyet sajátítasz ki… Nem volt jó neked a kanapé? – paterolt volna megint ki, mire kicsit lejjebb engedtem a könyvet, így látva nyúzott arcát. Vajon ha sokáig húzom az agyát, elalszik a földön is? – gondolkodtam el egy pillanatra.

- Ha tovább sérteget, maga fog a kanapén aludni… - fenyegettem meg színtelen hangon és láttam rajta, annyira nincs formában, hogy eddigi előnyeit kihasználhassa.

- Az ágyam kényelmesebb, és figyelembe véve milyen kis növésű vagy, elférünk rajta ketten is… - csaknem hagyta abba piszkálásomat, hát így én se fogom hagyni pihenni. Ami sok az sok! Egészen leengedtem a könyvet és mérgesen néztem fel rá.

- Majd ha otthagyta a töpszli vicceit, ahol most áll, én is fogom hagyni, hogy aludjon itt, a saját ágyában! – mondtam a lehető legnagyobb komolysággal és mutatóujjammal az ágyra böktem ahol kényelmesen feküdten.

- Látom muszáj lesz engedjek… - sóhajtott lelombozva, én pedig elégedetten vettem vissza a könyvet hogy újra elmerüljek a jó húsz évvel ezelőtti háború leírásában.

A naplóbejegyzés is pont egy éjszakát írt le, mennyire fáztak a sebtében felállított sátorban a katonák. Már meg is találtam a bekezdést ahol abbahagytam, mellettem benyomódott az ágy és Mustang félig hozzám simulva bökött meg.

- Elfoglalod az egész ágyat… - figyelmeztetett, arca egészen közel volt.

- Hé! – morrantam fel a helyzet ellen, de leesett, tényleg az ágy közepén feküdtem, ő meg nyílván nem szándékozott leesni. Semmit sem sietve el arrébb csúsztam, türelmesen megvárta majd a paplan őt illető részét lehúzta rólam. A villanyra nézett majd rám, végül hasra feküdt és arcát a párnába fúrta, hogy ne zavarja a fény. Tényleg nagyon fáradt volt, szó nélkül beletörődött helyzetébe. Sóhajtottam és megnéztem, mennyi van még az épp olvasott bejegyzésből. Csak két oldal, ezt elolvasom, a többit majd legközelebb folytatom…

Beleborzongtam a történetet olvasva, mennyire sokan halnak meg feleslegesen… Kennek a legjobb barátját lelőtték, mert elfertőződött a sebe, és nem volt már gyógyszer. A hideg futkosott a hátamon, főleg, hogy a srác egész éjjel sírt ásott. Máskülönben barátja holtteste temetetlenül marad a mezőn, ahogy a többi halott katonáé…

Rosszkedvűen csuktam be a könyvecskét és visszatettem az asztalra. Lekapcsoltam a villanyt, Mustang rögtön megfordult és az arcát masszírozta. Én már nem voltam álmos, túlságosan felkavart a könyv. Izumiék figyelmeztettek, hogy a Hadsereg messze nem olyan, mint kívülről tűnik. A napló után újraértékeltem a katonaságról alkotott véleményem.

Hosszú percekig kínlódtam ezen, az Ezredes velem ellentétben biztos nem ilyeneken tépelődik, egy ideje mozdulatlanul fekszik. Szívesen hozzábújtam volna, de azok után, ahogy viselkedik velem, nem kockáztattam meg. Még a gondolatát is próbáltam kizárni. Oldalra fordultam és a sötéthez már hozzászokva néztem körvonalát. Óvatosan közelebb húzódtam, ebből nem lehet még baj… meg is ijedtem mikor oldalra fordult és kicsit álmoskásan megszólalt.

- Nem tudsz aludni…?

Válaszként megráztam a fejem és jobb karomat a fejem alá tettem. A sima párna jóval kényelmesebb lett volna, de már megszoktam az automailt. Na de ha van párna, azt ráteszem, ahogy szoktam, úgy mégis jobb… Felemeltem a fejem, hogy ezt meg is valósítsam, de ő megmarkolta a pólóm és közelebb húzott magához.

Egy pillanatra ellenálltam, tovább nem tudtam. Közelebb csúsztam hozzá és a mellkasának támasztottam arcomat, ahogy pár napja álmomban. Egyik karjával átölelte a vállamat, érintésétől kellemes borzongás futott végig gerincem mentén, ajkaimat alig hallható sóhaj hagyta el.

Pont, ahogy álmomban…


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Felperzselő éjszaka, rideg reggel **

Hajnalban felriadtam, hogy vajon csak álom volt? Fel akartam ülni, hogy körbenézzek, hol vagyok, de épp csak megmozdultam és éreztem, bizony valaki magához ölel, karjai gyengéden simulnak körém, álla fejemhez ér.

Boldogsággal töltött el közelsége, tenyeremet a derekára csúsztattam, de megmozdult és halkan sóhajtott. Gyorsan visszahúztam kezemet és a mellkasára tettem inkább, arcommal is újra hozzádőlve. Halványan emlékeztem, hogyan simított végig a csípőmön, beleborzongatva az érzésbe. Moccanni se mertem és vártam, hogyan tovább, de egyenletes szuszogásából csalódottan vettem tudomásul, alszik.

Hamarosan meghallottam szívverését, illatát mélyen beszívtam. Elégedetten hunytam le szememet.

Reggel kialvatlanul ébredtem, amolyan semmi kedvem kimászni a finom meleg ágyból érzéssel. Egy pillanatra felderengett az éjjel egy szelete, hogyan ölelt át és mennyire kellemes érzés volt. Most ebből semmi sem maradt meg, egyszerűen egyedül voltam az ágyban. Felültem és körbenéztem, lehet, csak álmodtam?

Egy, a miénknél valamivel jobb szálláson voltam, és ez bizony az ő szobája. A kis asztalkán az ágy mellett ott volt a sorszám, amit előző éjjel az Őrnaggyal rajzoltattam. Csalódottan kászálódtam ki az ágyból, azt hittem, hogy együtt ébredünk… vagy legalább felébreszt. A fürdőbe léptem ruháimért, a nadrág zsebéből kivettem az órám és meg sem lepődtem, hogy rég elmúlt 8 óra… Arcom megmostam és hajam újrafontam, majd lelkesedés nélkül kapkodtam fel egyenruhámat. Még mindig szokatlan viselet volt, és annak ellenére, hogy csak egy napja vettem át, már sötét foltok jelezték térdemnél, a fű bizony csúnya nyomokat hagy.

Gyomrom kordulása figyelmeztetett, már ideje lenne harapni valamit, hisz a vacsora is elmaradt előző nap. Az ajtóban hagyta a kulcsot, gondosan bezártam hát magam mögött az ajtaját. Majd visszaadom neki, ha összefutunk. Előbb egy kiadós reggeli, korgó gyomorral úgyse tudnék figyelni a munkára, ami kimerül részemről az ücsörgésben, amíg ő irkál és igyekszik nem eltűnni a papírhalmok közt.

A katonai étkezdében egy pillanat alatt felmértem, Al nincs jelen, valószínűleg Rizával már korán munkába álltak. A saját szállásomra bizonyos okokból nem mehettem, hogy megnézzem, esetleg otthon van-e. Talán nem aggódik nagyon, tudja, milyen munkám van… Tálcámra szervíroztam egy bögre teát és néhány sütit, elindultam egy magányos és üres asztal felé.

- Hé, Edward, gyere, ülj közénk, mi is most jöttünk reggelizni! – kiáltott rám Maes és messziről integetett. Mellette elmaradhatatlanul ott ült minden felettesek gyöngye is, Havoc társaságában. Rándult egyet a gyomrom a láttukra. Nagyszerűen indul a reggel, de legalább ő sem az irodában dolgozik. Nem nagy vigasz, hiszen előző éjjel még engem ölelt, majd hagyott egyedül ébredni. Szemét…

- Acél, téged is látni? – kérdezte amint leültem Maes mellé. Még véletlen se ültem volna Havoc vagy az Ezredes közelébe, közöttünk az asztallap épp megfelelő távolságot biztosított.

- Persze, miért, hova tűntem volna? Rég láttam, Ezredes… - szúrtam még a végére, Maesnek rögtön fel is tűnt az erős él a hangomban.

- Valaki nagyon nyűgösen ébredt… - jegyezte meg csak úgy magának, csendesen, nem is törődtem vele. Nem az ő orrára fogom kötni, mit érzek jelenleg. A felnőttek kiismerhetetlenek és kegyetlenek.

Az előbbi éhséget felváltotta a kellemetlen émelygés és már nem volt olyan vonzó ötlet megreggelizni. Minimális étvággyal haraptam a sütibe és lopva felnéztem. Mustang fürkésző tekintettel nézett bögréje mögül, zavartan kaptam el a fejemet.

- És mond csak Roy, a Führer meddig ragaszkodik ehhez az ostoba kijárási tilalomhoz?- kérdezte Maes, gondolom folytatva a reggeli beszélgetést. Ő is már csak egy kávét szürcsölgetett.

- Ragaszkodik hozzá. - volt Mustang rövid válasza - Kevés a jó alkimista a seregben.

- Igen… ez végül is igaz. Ettől függetlenül nem bujkálhattok örökké, ezt ő is tudja.

- Ezért sürget minket az idő… Minden nap gyilkol, és nem tudni, ki lesz a következő. Este mehetünk ismét őrjáratozni. - sóhajtott az Ezredes, hogy nincs az ínyére egy újabb túlóra.

Kelletlenül legyűrtem reggelim, Maesék tovább beszélgettek. Tehát este mehetünk újabb őrjáratozásra.

Kettesben az Ezredessel, borzongtam meg a gondolatra. Semmit se tudok tenni az érés ellen, amit érintése vált ki belőlem. Most ő ezt vagy tudja, vagy nem volt hasonlóan kínos helyzetben. Amennyiben tudja - és én erre tippelnék -, elég aljas dolognak tartom, hogy egy fiatallal játszik, ahelyett hogy a Havoc-féléket örvendeztetné meg ilyesféle perverzióival. Na, nem, azt azért mégsem! – ráztam meg magam gondolatban, fel sem tűnt közben, hogy a három férfi engem nézett…

Duzzogva csatlakoztam felettesemhez, nem csattantam ki az örömtől az biztos. Havoc útközben ment a saját dolgára ahogy Maes is lefordult az irodája felé. Kettesben maradtunk, ahogy éjjel is, borzongtam meg a gondolatra. Szótlanul lépkedtünk egymás mellett, engem feszélyezett mind a jelenléte, mind az egyenruha. A bőrnadrág után mintha pizsama lenne rajtam a szövetnadrág, a hozzátoldott lebernyeg-féleség pedig lustán libegett mögöttem. A kis kabátkára ki se térek, röhejes, milyen nagy a hézag a nadrág és ennek széle közt. A szél tökéletesen kikezd az ember derekával, azon se csodálkoznék, ha minden második katonának lett volna legalább egyszer tüdőgyulladása.

Addig igazgattam magamon az uniformist, míg az irodába belépve érdeklődve nézett végig rajtam.

- Netán bolhás lettél, Acél? – kérdezte szemével pásztázva, hiszen még mindig a kabátot próbáltam lejjebb húzni.

- Milyen bolhák közti rokonságot emleget már megint Casanova? – kaptam fel a fejem a bolha szóra, a szövetet el is engedtem és szívesen levezettem volna rajta a mérgemet, ami reggel óta gyűlt bennem. Plusz még pár napja. A bolhákról rögtön magasságom becsmérlése ugrik be, nem tehetek róla, beidegződés, hogy magamra veszem…

- Ugyan, kora reggel nem foglak felhúzni azzal, hogy emlékeztetlek, milyen kicsi is vagy… csak végig vakaróztad az utad az ebédlőből, azért gyanakodtam a „kis" vérszívókra. – felelt könnyedén ejtve a szavakat, mintha csak egy kedves bájcsevej folyna köztünk.

- Akkor kezdjük azzal, hogy ne is szóljon hozzám, rögtön bepöccenek már a jelenlététől is! – fontam karba a kezem és ültem le nagyon gyorsan a kanapéra, mielőtt kielemezném az előző mondatát… amiben többször is szerepelt a „kis" szócska.

- Meglep, milyen hatással tudok lenni rád. - könyökölt az asztalán, álla alatt összefűzve ujjait és azon támaszkodott. Az előbbi elpirulásom tónusa tovább mélyült, nem nagy kunszt rájönni…

- Nem kéne esetleg csinálnia is valamit? – kérdeztem vissza - Nem látom, hogy halad a munkájával!

Ez hatott, lenézett a kisebb halmokban álló papírokra, amik valahogy reggelre mindig újratermelődnek. Elhúzta a száját és tessék-lássék módjára belemélyedt a kivégzésükbe, gyanúm szerint inkább csak bámulta őket, felfogni a sorok értelmét nem sok esélyt láttam. Igazam lett, méla unalmamból az ásítása zökkentett ki, odanéztem és épp a nyújtózás örömeinek adta át magát, fejével kifelé tekingetett. Erre a fenséges látványra libbent be a Führer, aljas módon elhagyva a kopogást. A rajtaütésre Mustang gyorsan felpattant és tisztelget.

- Mustang Ezredes, ha nem tévedek, épp ráérnek… - nézett rám majd felettesemre.

- Führer…! Épp befejeztem… - kezdett magyarázkodni, én meg másodszori próbálkozásra tudtam csak felkaparni magamat a kanapéról. Egyik lábamat magam alá vontam és így belegabalyodtam abba a hülye szoknya-szerűségbe. Röviden tisztelegtem, magamra vonva a félszemű figyelmét.

- Felesleges magyarázkodnia, bizonyára fárasztó éjszakájuk volt! – bólogatott megértően, engem fixírozva - Éjszaka járni a várost egy gyilkos után… Aki épp a maguk fajta alkimistákat gyilkolja…

- Mire gondol uram? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Roy, bevallom, én sem értettem, mire akar kilyukadni.

- Nos, az ifjabbik Eric helyett vigye magával Havocot. Veszélyes ilyen fiatallal járőrözni, nincs még tapasztalata - fejtette ki mindezt természetesen, csevegő hangnemben.

- Azt már nem! – csattantam föl kicsit mérgesebben, mint akartam, döbbenten néztek rám - Mármint… úgy értem, a korom miatt nehogy már áthelyezzenek! Eddig minden küldetést sikerrel vettem! – háborogtam nem csak mert igazam volt, de valahogy fájó volt akár belegondolni is, ki lépne a helyembe. Csak Mustang arcán ne suhant volna át az a mindent tudó mosoly!

- Úgy gondolja, jobban megállja a helyét, mint egy tapasztalt katona? – méregetett a Führer, amin nem is csodálkoztam. Havoc jóval régebb óta szolgált a seregben, mint én, ráadásul többnyire aktívan a központban.

- Nem szokásom félúton feladni… elkezdtem ezt a küldetést, be is fejezném. - bólintottam kiállva az igazam mellett előtte, Mustang előtt pedig bohócot csinálva magamból.

Hosszú percen át gondolkodott, kikezdve az idegeimmel, hogy miként dönt…

- Mustang, mi a véleménye?

- Ugyan tényleg fiatal és forrófejű, de mint látja, eltökélt és néha még hallgat is rám… - mondta halál komolyan, feliratkozva ezzel a megnyilvánulásával is a fekete listámra.

- Ahogy gondolja, amíg az együttműködés megvan maguk közt, nem szólok bele. Hamarabb hazamehetnek a mai napon, és továbbra is fenn van tartva a részükre gépjármű. Acél, jól tudom, hogy még nincs vezetői engedélye?

- Úgy van... – feleltem a rám nézve nem túl biztató kérdésre. Talán mégis jó lett volna kicsit odafigyelni Winryre... Na de ő egy műszaki zseni, és rajong mindenféle szétszerelhető kütyüért. Én meg nem, és itt a pont.

- Majd lépjen valamit a témában, hasznos lehet a későbbiekben! – utasított, továbbá biccentett Mustang felé és már távozott is.

Köztünk kínos csend feszült, arra számítottam, felhozza az előbbit, ő pedig nem tudom, mire gondolt… csendesen folytatta munkáját, néha-néha pillantva csak fel, erősen koncentrálva valamire. Az én elfoglaltságom kimerült a „hogyan unjuk el magunkat" játékban, lassan már fejből tudtam, a könyvespolcokon milyen könyvek vannak sorrendbe, melyiknek kopott a gerince hogy az már olvashatatlan, ehhez pedig hozzájöttek egyéb megfigyeléseim, mint például az egyik szekrényke szélén lévő virágról… Pontosítok: kóróról, mert az teljesen el volt száradva. Még pókháló is beszőtte, meresztettem a kis dögre a szemeimet, ahogy közelebbről is szemügyre vettem.

- Acél, látványosabban nem is unatkozhatnál! – jegyezte meg engem nézve - Pont jó helyen állsz, megkeresnél egy kis naplót…? – kérdezte egész normális stílusban, tőle szokatlanul.

Találomra kihúztam az eső fiókot, kitöltésre váró formanyomtatványok hada lapult benne.

- Melyik fiók? – kérdeztem vissza, mind a négyet nem fogom átforgatni.

- Felülről a harmadik, egy munkanapló félét keress…

- Munkanapló? Akkor egy üres naplót kell keresni, igaz? – vigyorodtam el, épp csak kihúztam a mondott fiókot, meg is láttam.

- Ne ficánkolj ennyit, még a végén veled töltetem ki….

- Ezredes úr… - léptem elé és tettem az asztalára a könyvet - Én, magával ellentétben, nem ijedek meg a munkától… - mosolyogtam rá, remélve, érti a célzást.

- Most, hogy mondod! – kapott a szón és íróasztala fiókjait kezdte módszeresen átkutatni. Figyelmesen néztem, hogyan pakolja ide- oda a sok lomot. Előhúzott egy eléggé meggyűrődött, foltokban koszos lapot - Meg is volna! Másold át egy tiszta írólapra, így nem adhatom a Führernek. Egy egyszerű jelentés, de elolvasni is lehetetlen…

- Miből gondolja, hogy akkor én el fogom tudni olvasni..? – tettem fel a logikus kérdést a papírért nyúlva. Épp csak belenéztem, el is sápadtam tőle. Még az enyémnél is olvashatatlanabb írás volt rajta!

- Hasonlít az írásodra, tehát boldogulnod kell vele! – húzta széles mosolyra a száját és kezét összecsapta. Eddigi türelmem most szállt el és a reggeli sérelmek is előtörtek.

- Legalább kérje szépen, ha már el kell viseljem! – bukott ki a számon, annak ellenére, hogy az előbb még vitába szálltam a Führerrel is, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk… Mellé le is csaptam a macskakaparásos lapot az asztalra, azt meg a lendület levitte…

Előbb bambán néztünk egymásra, majd mindketten a lap után. Őfelsége meg sem mozdult, vagy csak én voltam a gyorsabb.

- Felveszem… - sóhajtottam és leguggoltam az íróasztal mellé.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Akkor én nem is zavarnék!**

Azt azért elvártam, hogy ha már én ugrálok mindenért, legalább kicsit odébb húzódjon. A lap nem volt sehol, odébb másztam és sajnos megláttam… Leszállóhelynek az asztal alatti sarkot választotta, reménytelen helyzet elé állítva. Minimum be kellett hajoljak az asztallap alá, de inkább a kúszást tippeltem.

- Megtenné, hogy odébb megy? – kérdeztem a sarkaimra ülve, türelmesen várva, mozduljon. Hozzá méltóan lustán odébb gördült a székkel, átadva a helyet. Ahol eddig ült, most ott én térdeltem vissza és másztam be négykézláb az asztal alá.

- Maga ide be se férne… - jegyeztem meg hangosan, még véletlen se eressze el a füle mellett - Megvan… - megkaparintottam a szökevény irományt és már másztam volna vissza, mikor megütötte a fülemet egy ismerős hang.

- Csak nem megzavartam valamit? - hallottam meg Maes hangját valahonnan az ajtó felől.

- Te mindig zavarsz! – replikázott vissza Roy - Csak Edward levert valamit…

- Még jó, hogy ő kis helyekre is be tud mászni. Remekül meg tud lapulni az íróasztalod alatt… - mondta furcsa éllel a hangjában.

- Kinek a mérete a téma már megint? – próbáltam gyorsan kimászni az asztal alól, de mint mindig, most se bírtam higgadtan gondolkozni, se cselekedni.

Épp csak kiértem, lendületesen felpattantam és hátráltam, felettesem ölébe… azt inkább mégse, mentettem volna helyzetet, és inkább mellé érkeztem a földre, ő meg volt bolond, hogy el akarjon kapni… rajtam landolt, Maes legnagyobb örömére, aki valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy: na de a világért sem zavarunk titeket".

Kellemetlennek éreztem a helyzetet és el sem tudtam képzelni, ki is a másik személy, hisz az alezredes többes számban beszélt. Hevesen próbáltam a rajtam lévő felettesemet lerázni, és az ajtó felé néztem.

A kalimpálást rögtön abbahagytam, meglátva, ki a másik…

Mustang furcsán felnyögött, teljes súlyával nehezedett rám, de most nem érdekelt. Tekintetünk találkozott és elégedett vigyorral vettem tudomásul, ki is libbennek… Maes, és Havoc is, utóbbi arcán fájdalmas kifejezés ült…

Örömömből felettesem szuszogása zökkentett ki, egészen a nyakamhoz hajolt, amíg én a belépőkre összpontosítottam.

- Megrándult a csuklóm… - sóhajtott Mustang, bal kezére támaszkodva.

- Máskor nem ugrik rám… - feleltem meglepően vidáman, hisz jó kedvem lett. Még az se vette el örömöm, hogy az ezredesnek esze ágában nem volt rólam leszállni, hanem fölém hajolt, egyik kezén támaszkodva, és szigorúan méregetett.

- Gyanús vagy te nekem… - szólalt meg egész közel hajolva, alkalmat adva, hogy újra zavarba jöjjek tőle. Mindig is tetszettek a szemei, amelyekre sokáig azt hittem, feketék. – Nos, Fullmetal? Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdezte immár türelmetlenebbül, száját kissé elhúzva, ahogy a sérült kezére is megpróbált támaszkodni.

Nyeltem egyet, ilyen közelről nem csak a szemét figyelhettem meg…

- Ezen a nevetséges helyzeten, hogy a felettesem épp a nyakát törte… - válaszoltam tettetett egyszerűséggel, naná, hogy nem erre számított és csak látszólag hitte el.

- Érdekes egy humorod van. - vonta fel a szemöldökét, majd fél kezére támaszkodva feltérdelt. Zavaromban inkább másfelé néztem, szívem hevesen vert… Havoc látta! Akármit is gondolt, az arcából ítélve nagyon rossz kedve lett a helyzettől. Nem is ártott nekem, mégis úgy érzetem, visszafizettem neki…

Mustang nélkül nekem sem volt okom a földön „pihenni", visszatértem volna a kanapémhoz, végiggondolni az elmúlt történéseket, ámde ez neki nem tetszett…

- A jelentést itt hagytad… - emelte fel az időközben számomra teljesen elfelejtett lapot, hogy az bizony még mindig rám vár. Ő se gondolhatja komolyan! Az az írás tényleg olvashatatlan…

- Csináltassa meg azzal, aki beadta, én a sajátommal is nehezen szoktam boldogulni! – fintorogtam a papírra karba font kézzel, lehuppanva a kanapéra.

- Igen, azt észrevettem. Tulajdonképpen akár azokat is átírhatnád, de ilyenekre nincs időnk. - mondta csevegő hangnemben, szinte kedvesen, ha nem azt vesszük, mit csináltatna meg velem. Közben lustán tornyozta fel csinos kupacokba iratait, ahelyett, hogy nekikezdene végre a munkának. Egyszer megnézném, ahogy a magas köteg meginog, és maga alá temeti…

- Ne is álmodjon ilyenekről! Különben is, míg maga az asztalnál pöffeszkedik, nekem a kanapén, az ölemben kell írogassak! – érveltem az ülőhelyemre és rá mutatva, hogy felfogja a problémámat. Fel is fogta…

- Nem gond, hozatok akkor még egy íróasztalt. - kúszott fel arcára egy hatalmas vigyor, nem is díjaztam ezt a borzalmas ötletet. Inkább témát terelendőn az asztalra esett pillantásom, amin kellemes kis adag gyűlt össze tennivalói sokaságából…

- Nahát, ezredes úr, igazán figyelemreméltó csendélet jött itt létre a kitöltendő papírjaiból… Bár ahogy elnézem, mindössze egy gyenge fuvallat hiányzik, hogy nagyon is mozgókép legyen… - csóváltam a fejem álmodozóan, mondanám, hogy fél karom adnám a látványért, ahogy Mustang elhűlt képpel nézné a szétcsúszó tornyokat, de ezzel inkább nem viccelek.

A sors kegyetlensége, hogy az az enyhe fuvallat Al képében megerősödve ékezett…

- Ezredes Úr, elkérhetném egy kicsit a bátyámat? – kérdezte vidám hangon, a mi ereinkben viszont épp megfagyott a vér…

Az ajtó kivágódásától Mustang összerezzent és épp csak meglökte a halmokat, én menteni a menthetőt alapon rá akartam csapni a dőlő tömegre, azt gondolván, úgy nem csúszik szét az egész… ellenben pont azt értem el, hogy az utolsó borítékig, minden új helyre vándorolt: a földre, az ezredesre, az asztalra és jutott alá is…

Nagyot nyelve néztem az ezredesre és a körülöttünk uralkodó káoszra, Al megszeppenten állt a háttérbe, mozdulatlanul.

- A francba… - nyögtem idegesen, félig hasalva az asztalon.

- Bátyó… ráér később is! Nem akarlak most zavarni! – cincogta mindezt egy két méteres páncélból drága öcsém és kereket is oldott, megelőzve a dühkitörésem…

- Acél… - rántott közelebb Mustang az asztalon keresztül, tiltakozásom jeléül még ellenállni se tudtam, előttem már ki is rajzolódott a kép, hogy agyvérzésbe fog meghalni felettesem, de előtte felgyújt. – Ebédig… összeszeded… az öcséd lábaira meg filcet teszel, hogy ne úgy libbenjen be, mint egy elefánt! – lihegte felpaprikázott állapotba, arcunk centinél is közelebb volt, egyenruhám felsőrészét bal kézzel tartotta… Alattam a „torony" néhány darabja, lábaim a levegőben. Fenséges látvány lehettem volna Maes fotóalbumába, de szerencsére ilyen veszély nem fenyegetett. Az alezredes úr nem tartózkodott a közelben, hogy megörökítse kínos pillanataimat…

- Tegyen le… most! - fújtam rá dühös kismacska módjára, utáltam, ha méreteimmel visszaélve fegyelmeztek…

- Ne fújtass, bolhazsák! – emelte meg szemöldökét figyelmeztetőn, hogy ő is tud mérges lenni, majd el is engedett.

- Bolha a …

- Zsák! – javított ki gyorsan, elébe menve a vitának. Vagy nagyon mérges volt, vagy még harcba szállni is lusta… Nem agyaltam rajta sokat, morogtam felé pár kedves, keresetlen szót és lecsusszantam az asztaláról.

- Átadom az egész terepet, csak ügyesen! – ült át a kanapéra, kihasználva az újabb lazítási lehetőséget.

Nem szóltam vissza, most sem. Én választottam ezt az utat, én akartam vele dolgozni…

Az asztalon hamar összekaptam a papírokat, a nehézsége inkább az asztal környéke okozta… Hajolgatás helyett négykézláb, Mustangnak tüntetőleg hátat fordítva szedegettem össze az utolsó szálig és rendeztem több kisebb kupacba, hogy még véletlenül se vándoroljon ismét szanaszéjjel az irodába…

Ami meglepett, hogy míg a földön kúsztam-másztam, Mustang egy rossz szót se szólt, csendesen, arcán álmodozó kifejezéssel, néha kényelmetlenül fészkelődve ült a kanapén!

Délutánig szívtuk egymás vérét, közbeiktatva egy ebédet, rövid látgatást Maesnél és alig ugrottunk párszor egymás torkának. A méreteimre való szinonimáit tökélyre fejlesztette ezalatt, én pedig a munkabeli hanyagságát mondtam el változatos szavakkal. A kantinból nem sok híja volt, hogy nem vágott ki minket az egyik konyhás néni, megelégelve a vitánkat. Elgondolkoztam a lehetőségen, beszólok a nénének is, hogy inkább ne sózza el máskor a levest annyira, mintsem itt nyaggat engem, de a kezében tartott gigantikus méretű fakanalát meglátva jobbnak láttam ezt az apróságot magamban tartani és Mustanggal együtt csendesen folytattuk az ebédet…

Maes örömmel ugrott a nyakamba egy csokor fényképpel, mindet részletezve, mit is ábrázol. A válsz minden esetben Elyshia volt, egyiken fodros ruhácskában, másikon a hintalován, míg megint egy másik képen, ahogy virágot szed. És nekem ezt mind végig kellett hallgassam! Az ezredes úr ezalatt átolvasta Maes aznapi aktáit, reményeim szerint azon célból, hogy tanuljon belőle: így kell dolgozni… Ezt meg is említettem neki, mire csak sejtelmes vigyor ült ki az arcára és tovább olvasott. Ez annyit tesz, később még számolunk, nem fogja elfelejteni.

Az a később túl hamar eljött, már léptem volna ki a főépületből, mikor elcsípett a kapuban.

- Még nincs vége a munkaidőnek… A Führernek tetszett a határozottságod, és ad egy lehetőséget bizonyítani. - jelentette be, azt várva, ennek örüljek. Nem bizonyítottam én már eleget a seregben?

Karba fontam kezeim és dacosan néztem fel rá, mégis mit kéne nekem délután csinálnom.

- A várost fogjuk járni, végig az őrposztok mentén, úgyhogy tartsd nyitva a szemed! – terelt máris kifelé, meg sem kérdezve, egyáltalán van-e ehhez kedvem, bár felnézve rá ez nem kérés volt, és őt is a Führer utasította.

- És még ma hazaérek? Szeretnék beszélni a testvéremmel… - morogtam kissé rosszkedvűen, valamiért a szívem most kétfelé húzott. Szívesen maradtam volna Mustangnál, ahogy előző éjjel, de az öcsém is hiányzott már.

- Nem tudom… - komorodott el az ezredes, szeme bizonytalanságot tükrözött, ahogy a távolba nézett…


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Szikrák és kiáltások**

Ennek a napnak is el kellett jönnie… Mikor már kezdtem volna tisztázni magamban, mennyit jelent nekem egy olyan férfi, aki lehetőségeihez képest és azon is túl ott kötött belém, ahol tudott, de ugyanakkor civilben igenis kedves, érzékeny volt, mindent keresztbe húzott egy harmadik személy…

Ne szaladjunk így előre, mindent az elejétől kezdek.

Ahogy Mustang ígérte, a várost jártuk az őrposztok érintésével. Érdekes volt számomra és alkalmam nyílt megismerni jobban a várost. Nem is gondoltam eddig bele, mennyi ilyen poszt van szerte a nagyvárosban.

Mindnél jól ismerték az ezredest és már előre köszöntek neki, vagy épp visszafogottan jelentették a helyzetet. Nyílván páran nagyon utálták ezt a melót és mióta Scar vadászik a katonaság embereire, mind kicsit feszültebbek voltak. Rólam többnyire tudomást sem vettek, csak az egyenruha és Mustang kísérőjeként mutattak valamilyen tiszteletet irányomban. Átkozott magasságom, ez is annak tudható be! A helyzeten az se javított, hogy bizony már hűvös volt idekint így délután. Fáztam.

Felpillantottam Mustangra, ő mennyire unja már a munkát és a fagyos levegőt. Meglepve láttam, teljesen más dolgok kötik le, mint a hőmérséklet. Tőlünk messzebb húzódva, szélesen mosolyogva beszélgetett a fiatalabbik kiskatonával, míg a másik felvont szemöldökkel engem méregetett. A barátságos gesztusokat mellőzve néztem rá vissza, ő csak gúnyosan félmosolyra húzta a száját és újból végigmért, lassan, elidőzve az egyenruha kabátka aljánál, ahol pár centi hézag volt a nadrág és felső közt. Zavartnak éreztem magam, majd követtem a pillantását.

Mustang halkan beszélgetett a kiskatonával, hogy mi ne is halljuk. A srác a ház falának dőlve, csillogó szemekkel hallgatta, láthatóan nagyon élvezte a társaságát, az én gyomrom pedig szabályos bukfencet vetett és a torkomban szorító gombóc nőtt. Vele miért ilyen kedves, miért hajol annyira közel hozzá…? Rengeteg miért és mind válasz nélkül marad.

- Hé… van még valami dolgotok? – érintette meg a vállam a katona, barna szemében érdeklődés látszott. Akkor még fogalmam se volt, mire gondolhat.

- Nem tudom. – válaszoltam kimérten az igazat. Elkaptam a fejem a kínos jelenettől. Az ezredes zavartalanul szóval tartotta a srácot, élvezve, hogyan pirul el az és kezd hozzám hasonlóan zavarban lenni. Ez is egy ok, hogy gyűlöljem.

- Csak mert, ők elég elfoglaltnak tűnnek, nem gondolod? – kérdezgetett tovább, ő persze pofátlanul megbámulta őket.

Rájuk se nézve, sőt, háttal állva a két katonának mordultam fel.

- Az, hogy mit gondolok, nem rád tartozik… - morogtam felé.

- Kis tüzes… - kuncogott halkan. – De tetszik a stílusod! - hajolt közelebb, na, itt már kezdett nagyon idegesíteni ez a kis bájgúnár.

- Kicsi az öreganyád! – sziszegtem a fogaim közt, talán feladja bosszantásom, ahogy Mustang is a csábítást.

- A főnököd észre se fogja venni, épp a kollégámmal enyeleg… - fűzte tovább a szót, határozottan a fülemhez hajolva. Egyik karját a derekam köré kulcsolta és erősen próbált magához szorítani. Naná, hogy ez nekem nem tetszett, sőt, megijesztett!

Ellenkezni próbáltam, szabadulni karja fogságából, elhajolni ujjai érintésétől. Végigsimogatta az arcomat, le a nyakamig, görcsbe rántva ezzel egész testemet.

- Olyan kis édes vagy, pont, mint a kollégám, de vele ellentétbe te…

A gondolatmenetét hogy végigmondja, már nem vártam meg… a hajába markoltam, térdemet pedig felrántottam, a kis reccsenésből ítélve be is törtem egyből az orrát, de akkor ez hol érdekelt volna?

- Te szemét, mocsok, perverz…! – rángattam az ingét, és már ütöttem volna meg. Csuklómat egy kéz ejtette rabul, egy másik pedig a derekamat karolta át és húzott magához.

- Edward, ne tedd! – hallottam meg az ezredes hangját mögülem és finoman elhúzott az orrát nyögdécselőn tapogató katonától. A fiatalabb, kisebb srác rögtön mellette termett, hogy lefejtse ujjait a vérző arcáról.

- Te kis takony, betörted az orrom! – hörgött alig érthetően, szeme haragtól szikrázott. Szerintem nekem ugrik és ízekre próbál tépni, ha társa nem fogja le és nem szédül úgy az előbb ért ütéstől. Engem se kellett félteni, azt megjegyezném…

- Hülye tapló, azt hiszed, kihasználhatod a fiatalabbakat! Ne merészelj a közelembe se jönni többet, te állat! – üvöltöttem rá és remegtem az indulattól. Felettesem erősen tartott, ami – az előttem elterülő katona ölelésével szemben – nem félelmet, inkább egy kis biztonságérzetet nyújtott. Hagytam, hogy magával húzzon, el, minél messzebb a két katonától. Pár szófoszlány jutott csak el a fülembe, néhány fenyegetés felém. Tompán érzékeltem, hogy megállunk, Mustang visszanéz és mond valamit, amitől lecsendesedett a nagyszájú férfi. Én a dühtől se nem láttam, se nem halottam.

Szótlanul sétáltunk egymás mellett, lassan elengedett, én távolabb húzódtam, ne érjen hozzám még a ruhája szegélye sem. Azt vettem észre, remegek, pedig már nem fáztam a sétának is köszönhetően. Az a katona vagy két fejjel magasabb volt nálam, és nagyon erős… Semmi kedvem nem maradt a továbbiakhoz, haza akartam menni Alhoz, vagy tényleg haza… Rosemboolba.

Akkor, ha tudtam volna, ez csak bemelegítő volt az élet egy másik nagy pofonjához, talán reggel fel se keltem volna…

- Hazakísérlek. – szólalt meg hirtelen, de már én is felismertem a környéket. Tíz perc, és valóban a szállásra érünk.

- És mi lesz azzal, amit a Führer mondott? – érdeklődtem halkan.

- Éspedig…?

- Nem mászkálhatunk egyedül. Kell mindig egy kísérő. – vontam fel a szemem, milyen hamar elfelejtette, pedig naponta elmondták.

- A szállásról majd telefonálok az Őrnagynak, hogy nincs semmi baj. Biztos van ezen a szálláson is üres szoba. – tért ki a probléma elől, igazat kellett adnom neki, ez így logikus volt.

A beszélgetés ennyiben is maradt, ő visszasüllyedt gondolatai mélységeibe, ahogy én is. Pár métert tettünk mindössze, ő berántott az egyik ház kapualjába. Pánikba estem, még az előző eseten járt az agyam és félelemtől zsibbadtan feszítettem meg magam.

- Ne mozdulj, itt van… - súgta halkan, addigra rajtam páni félelem lett úrrá, semmi más nem érdekelt, mint szabaduljak és akárhogy tartott, kitáncoltam az utcára. Pillanatokon belül bántam, tőlem nem messze a lámpák fénykörén kívül egy alak állt. Kissé görnyedt, de így is magas férfi. Nem vett észre, háttal volt nekem és az egyik ház falán lévő kiragasztott lapot nézegette.

Engem a felettem lévő lámpa fénye tökéletesen megvilágított, csak kicsit kellett elforduljon, már meg is látott volna… Mustang is erre gondolhatott, idegesen intett a kapuból. Tekintetünk találkozott, hosszan néztük egymást.

Szinte már könyörgött a szemével, menjek vissza, észre fog venni. Elszakítottam róla pillantásomat és az alakot figyeltem. Ő ölte meg Ninát is…

Túl gyorsan történt minden, és ő maga is nagyon gyors volt…

Észrevett, mintha megérezte volna, ahogy bámulom. El kellett volna szaladnom, lett volna esélyem, de moccanni se tudtam. Rohant felém, egyik karját hátralendítette. Az áldozatokat szétrobbant koponyával találták meg, és a válasz itt volt előttem: beért a lámpa alá, karján a feljebb csúszó ing engedni látta a furcsa tetoválás-szerű alkimista rajzot. Az ösztöneim bármit is súgtak, hogy meneküljek, vagy legalább hajoljak el, nem ment. Halálosan féltem, mi fog most történni, az ezredes úr vajon megmenekül, vagy a gyilkos őt is megöli? Nem tudtuk elkapni, és ezek után is, ki tudja, hány embert fog megölni…! Rengeteg minden futott át a másodperc tört része alatt az agyamon.

Mustang időzítése profi volt, a szemem sarkából láttam, hogyan fut Scar felé. Előttem centikre ütköztek össze és estek el nagy puffanással az út kövezetén. Az egyenruha hátsó részénél az övben tartott két pisztoly fémes hangon csikorgott, ahogy nekiütődött a talajnak. Jól láttam, hogy az ezredes jobb csuklójára hogy fonja a kezét a támadó, és próbálja maga alá gyűrni.

- A csillagok és csinos pofika alapján maga a központi alkimisták vezére… Roy Mustang… maga is ugyanazt érdemli, mint a többi istenkáromló fattyú…! – ordította az arcába, és azt tettem, amit kevés épelméjű tett volna. A hátára ugrottam, nyakát szorongatva, hogy engedje el az ezredest. A hátbatámadásért kicsit megingott, felettesem pedig szikrát csiholt, de szó szerint… Scar megunva két alkimista bénázását, Mustang csuklóját az út kövébe verte erősen, hallani lehetett a csontok ropogását és a fájdalmas üvöltést. Rólam se feledkezett meg, hisz a nyakába aggaszkodtam, ő pedig laza mozdulattal hátranyúlt és megszorongatott az automail csatlakozásánál, elviselhetetlen érzést okozva. Fájdalomtól könnyes szemmel engedtem el sérült karommal, másikkal még szorítottam, karmoltam…

Ez a semmire sem vezető kis verekedés talán halálhoz vezetett volna, ha nem jön időben az őrnagy, nyomában Jeannel… A hadnagynak volt annyi esze, hogy a levegőbe lőtt, megijesztve Scart… Felugrott, fél kézzel kapaszkodó személyemmel a nyakában. Könyökével ütött hátra, eltalálva az oldalamat, de csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy most elkapjuk végre Nina gyilkosát.

Ő kijátszotta az aduászát, tetovált karjával ráfogott derekát karoló lábamra, a célja egyértelmű volt. Nagyot rúgtam a kezére és hagytam, hogy hátraessek.

Rosszul érkeztem…


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Külön Utakon**

Halk, érthetetlen suttogás, éles szagok, fény, fejfájás.

Erre ébredtem egy vadidegen helyen, körülöttem az alakok elmosódva látszottak. Lehunytam szememet, a képek hirtelen törtek rám. Egy magas, erős katona ránt magához, majd egy utca képe, Mustang üvöltése és egy puffanás. Forgott velem a világ, ahogy hirtelen ültem fel az ágyban, szívem vadul kalapált.

- Bátyó!

- Edward!

- Na, végre, hogy felébredt!

Ugrottak hozzám többen is, köztük a testvérem is.

- Al…! – szakadt fel belőlem egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj, még azt is hagytam, visszanyomjon az ágyra.

- Jobban vagy már? Azt hittük, ma már nem is térsz magadhoz… - nyomott az ágyhoz aggodalmasan, nyílván azt várta, ellökjem a kezét és élénken tiltakozzak bármi ellen.

- Jól vagyok… azt hiszem… - mosolyogtam rá, szemem lecsukódott. Rögtön visszatértek a képek tejes kuszaságot okozva a fejemben, hát inkább ismét felnéztem.

- Úgy tűnik, nem lesz itt komoly probléma! – jelent meg mellettem egy orvos képű alak, kezében kartonnak tűnő dosszié, azt nézegette, no meg engem.

- Akkor most mehetek is? – kérdeztem a férfit, Al megnyugodva engedett el, de nem mozdult. – És mi történt…? Ki hozott ide? – kérdeztem tovább, amik a legjobban érdekeltek.

- Nyugalom, fiú… örülnék, ha ma még bent maradnál. Enyhe agyrázkódást kaptál, de rendbe jössz hamar. Jó erős szervezeted van. - válaszolt kurtán, erre már felültem.

- Jól vagyok, már mondtam. És még mindig nem tudom, mi történt! – csattantam fel, harmadik vendégünket csak most vettem szemügyre.

- Szervusz, Edward! – köszönt rám Maes jókedvűen, hogy őt is észrevettem. – Majd mindent megtudsz, de most inkább pihenj, van mit.

- Az lehet, de itt megőrülök! Majd Al vigyáz rám! – néztem rá tesómra, hogy könyörgő szemekkel meghassam. Gyorsan bólintott és közelebb araszolt…

A szállásomra egész díszkíséretet kaptam: Maes és Armstrong is velünk tartott, előbbi megállás nélkül beszélt: a kislányáról, feleségéről, apai örömökről…

Ezek mind nem érdekeltek engem, csak és kizárólag az, hogy mi történt, miután Scarról leestem…

- Őrnagy… Scarral mi történt? – fordultam Armastronghoz, valóban még sok más kérdés is érdekelt.

Az erős férfi hümmögött és vizsgáló tekintettel mért végig.

- Csak az igazat! - villant a szemem, Maes sóhajtott.

- Sikerült elmenekülnie, de a Hadnagynak hála, komoly sebet kapott. – válaszolt Maes, nyilván ő is volt azóta a helyszínen.

- Elmenekült…? De hát hogyan? Túlerőbe voltunk… - értetlenkedtem, számomra felfoghatatlan volt, hogy tudott így is elmenekülni? Csak egy gyilkos…

Armastrong még mindig csak hümmögött, láthatóan nem akarta részletezni. Közben elértünk a szállásomra, Al előre ment, hogy körbenéz, van-e valami ennivaló számomra. Maes kísért be, míg az Őrnagy az ajtónál várt. Alighogy kettesbe maradtunk, felnéztem az alezredesre.

- Mustang jól van… - mosolyodott el Maes, pedig nem kérdeztem még semmit…

- Nem ezt akartam kérdezni… - fordítottam el a fejem és forrónak éreztem az arcom. A gombóc feloldódott a torkomban, de ezzel egy időbe újabb képek villantak be.

- Nem kell megkérdezd, látom, hogy aggódsz érte. - sóhajtott és kezét a vállamon éreztem. Felé fordultam és a szemébe néztem.

- Te mindig ilyen bosszantó vagy? – kérdeztem végül unott fejjel, az álca maradjon csak álca.

- Vigyázz magadra. Holnap érted jön valaki, dolgozni még be kell járni! – mosolygott továbbra is, fel se véve kedves elutasításomat.

- Ki se mozdulok… - húztam a szám, a szobafogság sose kecsegtetett semmi jóval, leginkább, mert lehetetlennek tartottam olyan korlátok közé szorítani magam, mint négy fal.

Intett még és elhagyta a szobát, egyedül hagyva a gondolataimmal. Nyomott hangulattal néztem be az aprócska konyhába, Al diszkréten ide vonult vissza, hátha megbeszélnivalóm van Maessel.

- Lezuhanyozok… van itthon valami ehető? – álltam meg mellette, már a kaja gondolatától is fájdalmasan megkordult a gyomrom.

- Menj csak bátyó! És még egy kis pihenés is rád fér, vörös az arcod! Talán lázas vagy? - érdeklődött egy üveget lekapva a szekrényből. – Van egy kis mogyorókrém itthon, és amíg fürdesz, hozok kalácsot hozzá.

- Lázas? – lepődtem meg, majd gyorsan bólintottam. – Jó lesz, köszi! – fordultam sarkon, ne firtassa a témát. A vörös színárnyalat inkább Maes ostoba kérdései miatt kúszott az arcomba. – Al… - néztem hátra, testvérem némán állt.

- Bátyó…?

- Nem… semmi… csak vigyázz magadra… az az elmebeteg még kint van a városban, szabadon… - fejeztem be sután, megfutamodva mondandómtól.

A fürdőbe se volt nyugtom, érzéseim újra előtörtek, kavarogtak mindenfelé a gondolataim, kavarva az amúgy is bizonytalan sejtéseimet.

Annyira fájt… szorított a látványa, mikor azt a kis fiatal katonát rajongta… udvarolt neki? Igen, talán nem hülyültem meg, hisz már a hadnaggyal is láttam.

Lejjebb süllyedtem a vízbe, nyaktól lefelé eltűntem a kádban. Nyeltem egyet, hogy ez talán féltékenység. Düh. És a sok miért. Nem is vettem észre mikor csúszott a copfom is a vízbe, de ez döbbentett rá, már eleget ültem a lassanként lehűlő vízben. A kétségeim úgyse áznak ki, gondoltam felállva és bedörzsölve egy kellemesen fanyar, élénk illatú tusfürdőt. Nem volt olyan édesen bódító, mint Mustang illata, ami elég indok volt, hogy jó vastagon dörgöljem a bőrömre. Lemostam a finom illatot, megtörülköztem, és frissen, fokkal jobb kedvvel öltözködtem.

Időközben visszaért Al is, jó sokáig pancsoltam, hogy ő friss kalácsot szerzett és epres tejet. No, igen, a tej a halálom, de az epreset annál inkább szeretem!

Hálásan megköszöntem az édes harapnivalókat az epres üdítőt pedig egy szuszra kiittam. Meg is jegyezte, olyan vagyok ilyenkor, mint egy gyerek…

- Azért olyan kicsi még én se vagyok, hogy a saját, ráadásul egy évvel fiatalabb testvérem legyerekezzen! - Koppant is az öklöm a fején, figyelmeztetőül, mit szabad mondania, és mit nem.

- Nem arra akartam célozni, hogy kicsi vagy! – fogta a páncélsisakját, nehogy újabb ütést kapjon, feleslegesen ugyan, hisz nem érez semmit, de a reflexek még megvannak…

- Kicsi vagyok? – villant meg a szemem, hogy ezért nagyon fog kapni!

Jóllakottan, de álmosan vonultam vissza az ágyamba. Most talán nem fog gondot okozni az elalvás, és azt a bosszantóan finom illatot se fogom érezni, hisz az enyém majd elnyomja. Elhelyezkedtem a paplan alatt, fejem a párnába fúrtam, utána hosszan forgolódtam, pedig hulla fáradt voltam.

Maes azt mondta, jól van, ő pedig nem hazudna. Miért is tenné? Mustang a legjobb barátja, ha azt mondta, jól van, én hiszek neki.

Új és új képek derengtek fel, nehezítve az elalvást. Mustang… Mustang miattam sebesült meg. Ő észrevette Scart, és azért rántott a kapuba, én meg bepánikoltam. Még hatása alatt voltam annak a katonának, aki próbálkozott nálam. Ez mind nem mentség, arra főleg nem, hogy elgondolkoztam, mi lett volna, ha… Elgondolkodtam olyan lehetőségeken is, amitől még a paplan alatt is vörös lettem, mint egy főtt rák. Hasra fordulva maradtam, élvezve az illatát, elképzeltem, hogy előző nap este vele aludtam, és most is itt van… Jól esett ezt elképzelni, a gondolataim összefolytak, elnyomott az álom.

Később riadtam fel, arra, hogy már sötét van és csend. Felültem az ágyban, körbenéztem, fény csak a konyha felől szűrődött be az ajtó alól, és egy kevés az ablak felől. Kifelé tekintgettem, a paplan lejjebb csúszott. Fázósan vackoltam vissza magam a jó meleg ágyba és lustálkodtam. Al, talán megérzésből, de lehet csak a véletlennek köszönhetően, belépett egy bögre teával.

- Bátyó, ébren vagy? – kérdezte csendesen, a kanál koccanására a bögre falánál jókedvűen nyúltam a finom italért.

- Kösz, Al… ez most kellett! – fogtam kezeim közé, és kortyoltam nagyokat. Finom lett, kóstoló nélkül is mindig eltalálja az ízeket, igazi konyhatündér. Ezt neki is elmondtam, erre kiviharzott… aggódva néztem utána, a sötéthez még nem szokott szememmel követve hatalmas alakját. Perc múlva felkapcsolta a villanyt, rajta kis kötényke, kezeit karba fonta.

- Jajj ne… ezt vedd le… - nevettem – borzalmasan áll rajtad!

- Ne légy ilyen undok! – illegette magát a borzalmas göncbe ráadásnak.

- Tényleg bocs, de ha egyszer viccesen nézel ki!

- De legalább megnevettettelek! – nevetett ő is, én csak mosolyogva ittam inkább tovább a teámat. Még akkor is kuncogtam, mikor kilibbent az édes kis köntösbe, ami, őszintén bevallva, valahogy azért illet is hozzá… Al háziasabb sokkal, mint én… Ettől függetlenül groteszk az összhatás: egy páncél édes kis csipkésköténybe. Honnan szerezhette?

Reggel, ennyi alvás ellenére is olyan morcosan, nehezen ébredtem, hogy Al kezdett aggódni, talán beteg vagyok. Kisebb vitát folytattam vele, hogy én mindig is szerettem sokat aludni, ezen nem kell meglepődni. Hajamat újrafontam, arcomat megmostam. Belebújtam egyenruhámba, mire kész lettem, értem is jött az Őrnagy. Felkészülve családja ősi hagyományainak megismerésére, követtem a főhadiszállásig. Al is velünk tartott, de sajnos ő rögtön Rizához csatlakozott odaérve.

Kettesben indultunk tovább, meglepetésemre nem a szokásos iroda felé és páran furcsán néztek rám, összesúgtak a hátam mögött, egyszóval valami megváltozott.

- Őrnagy, hová megyünk? – kérdeztem a másik szárnyba lépve, a magas férfi bíztatóan rám nézett.

- A Führer döntött, Edward Elric… A munkaköröd változott, egyelőre a nyomozás az arra szakosodott embereke fogja illetni, te más feladatot kaptál… - szelte át közben az adott szárnyat, irodák előtt haladtunk el, és erre egész sok volt az alacsonyabb rangú katona. Erre még nem is jártam, néztem körbe és az egyik ablakon is hosszan bámultam ki, csak hogy futólépésben kelljen beérjem ismét Armstrongot.

- Igazán? És mi lenne az? – kocogtam mellette.

Egy újabb pillantás, hümmögés és kinyitott előttem egy ajtót.

- Azt mindjárt megtudod! Fáradj be, kérlek… - engedett előre, gyanakodva mentem be.

A tágas irodahelyiségben számomra ismeretlen férfiak tartózkodtak, nagyon fontosnak tűnő feladatokat végezve. Nekem legalábbis úgy tűnt, jöttömre épp csak felnéztek és kurtán biccentettek, hogy észrevettek.

- Jó napot… - köszöntünk egyszerre az Őrnaggyal.

Ő intézkedett mindenben, kiváltott egy kisebb kupacnyi papírt – Mustang biztos díjazná, ha a kezébe nyomnám, hisz annyira szeretett papírmunkát végezni – majd már távoztunk is, vissza az épület másik felébe. Nem értettem mire ez az értelmetlennek tűnő mászkálás, és nagyon bíztam benne, hogy felettesemnél kötünk ki. Ezt azonban szigorúan elzártam magamban, valahol igazán mélyen… Elég volt egy újabb nehéz éjszaka a furcsa álmokkal, nem kell még napközben is ezen szenvedjek.

A vágyott irodától nem mentük messze, betessékelt egy szintén nagy irodába ahol a már jól ismert kis társaság tartózkodott: Breda, aki a szendvicsébe belefeledkezve csámcsogott, meglátva engem, azt megemelve felém üdvözölt, Kain az egyik asztalon lévő telefon kábeleibe gabalyodva észre se vett, Fallmann egy újságba temetkezve ült, és a negyedik személy szívem szeretett egyetlen hadnagya, Jean volt. ( Csak vicc…) Cigarettáját szája sarkában mozgatta néha, és az ablakon túl találhatott roppant izgalmas látnivalóz, mert azt se vette észre, hogy Armstrong fölé magasodik.

- Havoc Hadnagy, meghoztam a fiút. A papírjai is itt vannak. – szólalt meg az izmos alkimista, hangjára ijedten rezzent meg a szintén nem apró termetű katona.

- Őrnagy! Észre se vettem! – állt fel nyomban, a cigarettát ki se véve szájából így az vadul mozdult minden szavára. Mit akarnak ezek velem…? Arról volt szó, az ezredessel vagyok beosztva!

- A Führernél kell már csak aláíratni, és akár kezdhetik is! – tért ki a probléma elöl Armstrong, Jean érdeklődve vette át a papírokat. Belenézett és bólintott.

- Gyerünk Edo, megyünk még egy aláírásért, és akár neki is kezdhetünk! – intett magához, mondani sem kell, nem szívesen kerültem a közelébe. Cigarettától bűzlött és Mustangot ölelgette nem is olyan régen, teljesen összezavarva ezzel. Két férfi miért ölelgeti egymást…?

- Hova…? – húztam a számat mikor a vállamat átkarolta.

- Vezetni fogsz, míg Mustang felépül. – felelte egykedvűen, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolgáról lenne szól.

Nekem nem volt az.

Egyáltalán nem akartam vezetni, és más küldetést teljesíteni. Visszasírtam az őrjáratokat a felettesemmel, torkomba újra visszatért a fojtogató érzés.

Amíg… felépül?


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Én itt most kiszállok…!**

Ahogy azt megjósoltam Jeannel kapcsolatban, nem is jöttünk ki túl jól. Már az elejétől fújtam rá, erősen próbálkoztam tőle minél jobban távol maradni. Nem volt egyszerű, árnyékként követett mindenhova, ami érthető, hisz feladatául kapta többek közt a felügyelésemet.

A Führer mókás kedvében lehetett,mikor kiosztotta a remek küldetést: meg kell tanuljak vezetni. Ez így, magában az égvilágon senkinek és semminek sem ártott volna, de a helyzet korántsem volt ilyen egyszerű…

Mustang két hetet kapott a felépülésre, a csuklója szilánkosra tört, amit rögtön meg is nézett egy orvos alkimista, de a gyógyulás és így is hosszúnak ígérkezett. A már védjegyévé vált tűzcsiholás nem nagyon ment neki így hát felmentést kapott hetekre, míg nem érzi teljesen jól magát.

Amint ezt megtudtam, szörnyen éreztem magam, hisz az én hibámból kerültük ilyen helyzetbe. Ha akkor nem kezdek pánikolni, minden máshogy alakult volna.

Én megúsztam egy kisebb agyrázkódással és már másnap elrángattak a papírokat megszerezni. A Führerhez menet megszédültem, a másfél napos pihenő nem volt elég nekem se, pokoli fejfájások gyötörtek. Jean kapott el és ölbe vitt be az irodába, én megszégyenültem tűrtem, még azt is, hogy Bradleynél is tartson.

A félszeműnek tetszhetett a jelenet, lelkesen megbízta a férfit, vigyázzon rám a nap 24 órájában…

Ezt már nem tűrtem, hevesen tiltakoztam ez ellen, de a Király hajthatatlan volt. Mint mondotta, már többször elgondolkozott rajtunk, milyen remek párost alkotunk, és most Mustang úgysincs, az alkalom adott. Jean végtelen türelemnek tett tanúbizonyságot, a küldetés első pillanatától kezdve fújtam rá…

A fejfájásomnak hála hazamehettem, ez volt a küldetés első napjának fénypontja. A holtpontja meg az, mikor Jeant nem tudtam kitenni a szállásomról…

- Sajnálom Edward, de maga a Király parancsolta, hogy állandó felügyelet alatt állj. Tudom, hogy nem szereted, ha szemmel tartanak, de a parancs az parancs! – magyarázta a saját szállásomon, és Al még sehol se volt, hogy segítsen kirakni. Jobb híján, kompromisszumot kötöttem vele…

- Miért pont te? – kérdeztem ellenségesen. – De jól van, ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá, én nem tehetek semmit… - adtam fel, no, nem azért, mert beletörődtem volna, de a fejem majd szétrepedt már. Legyintettem és a fürdőbe menekültem előle, a köztünk lévő ajtó máris jobb kedvre derített.

Szándékosan hosszan időztem a kádban, végre egyedül lehettem, hogy nyugodtan átgondoljam az elmúlt pár napot. Miért Jeannel kellett beosztani? A vezetést még úgy-ahogy megértettem és még hasznomra is válhat. A kő utáni hajszában nem egyszer könnyítette volna meg a dolgom, ha tudok autót vezetni, de hogy ezt pont a hadnagy tanítsa meg? A hátam közepére se kívántam, már attól is féltékenység fogott el, ha a nevét hallottam, a furcsa, kellemetlen érzésről nem is beszélve, ami akkor kerített hatalmába, mikor visszaemlékeztem, miként ölelte az irodában Mustangot…

Víztől csöpögő hajjal tértem vissza, orromat borzalmas bűz csapta meg ahogy kiléptem. Mit csinálhatott ez az ökör? A konyhába találtam rá, jöttemre ártatlan arccal fordult felém, szájában cigaretta. Csípőre tettem a kezem és úgy álltam meg előtte, teljes életnagyságban, vizesen, egy szál alsóban.

- Így meg fogsz fázni. – mért végig és nagyot szippantott a bűzrúdból. Fantasztikus sebességgel szökött fel a vérnyomásom kritikus értékre…

- Inkább te… ha nem oltod el azonnal! Rajtad áll, hogy már most beütöd a koporsószegeket, de ne itt tedd! – förmedtem rá, ő csak tovább nézett rám a nagy kék szemeivel.

- Két slukk és elszívtam…

- Két pillanatot adtam! – kaptam ki a szájából és nyomtam el a tányéron, amit hamutartónak fogott be. – Rémes, mikor valaki nem tud viselkedni… - tettem még hozzá, ő méltatlankodva nézte tettem.

- Hé, fiú! A viselkedésről nyithatnánk vitát, de alulmaradnál… lehetne szó arról, hogy elviselsz? Legalább erre a pár hétre!

- Pár hét? – esett le az állam. – Életem leghosszabb időszaka lesz! – húztam el a számat majd bólintottam. – Ne legyünk egymás útjába… te itt, akkor én a szállás másik végében! És nincs több cigaretta!

Ezzel a vitát lezárva eltűntem a háló felé, megtörülköztem és bújtam be a paplan alá. A füsttől újra megfájdult a fejem, émelyegtem, utóbbit az éhségre lehetett fogni, és Al se ért még vissza. Nélküle magányosnak érzetem magam és az ezredes halvány illata sem nyugtatott meg.

Össze vagyok zárva egy férfival, voltaképpen a konkurenciával… Mustang őt miért ölelgette, miért sóhajtozott? Görcsbe rándult a gyomrom az emlékképtől, ami még mindig élesen kirajzolódott előttem. Nem sokkal később magához ölelt éjszaka, karjai gyengéden tartottak, nem úgy, ahogy azé a katonáé…

Sokáig marcangoltam a témát, kivesézve a részleteit, kíméletlenül kínozva magamat is, mígnem belépett a hadnagy, kihúzta a redőnyöket – morranással jeleztem, ne tegye, de vagy süket volt vagy nem vett tudomást rólam - és leült a másik ágyra. Felé néztem majd látványosan eltűntem a paplan alatt, épp csak az orrom hegye látszott ki.

- Hol fogok aludni? – kérdezte aggódva az éjszakától, jogosan.

- Ahol akarsz… szabad az összes padló, ahol nincs mondjuk bútor! – toltam lejjebb pár centivel a paplant, hogy jobban rálássak. Szomorkásnak tűnt és sóhajtva támasztotta hátát a falnak.

- Nézd Edward… nem tehetek róla, hogy így jött ki… - kezdett bele – de megpróbálhatnál kicsit…

- Kicsi a nénikéd… elvisellek, de ne légy az utamban! – csattantam fel és megfeledkezve a rejtőzködésről, lerántottam magamról a paplant, szemem villámokat szórt. – Könyvtárazni fogok a vezetés mellett… ha annyira akarsz, kísérgethetsz, amíg nem zavarsz a munkában! És az Alphonse ágya! - soroltam követeléseimet, a végére pedig leakartam zavarni a másik ágyról, de nem sikerült. Higgadtan ült tovább, csak maga Alphonse zavarta meg csevegésünket.

- Szia, Bátyó, megjöttem! – lépett be egyszemélyes hadseregem, Jeant megpillantva lelkesen (!) ráköszönt. – Havoc Hadnagy! Örülök, hogy látom!

- Hello, Al… - intett a szöszi katona barátságosan, testvéremmel minden gond nélkül kijött. Illetve, szerintem többnyire bárkivel kijön, és én vagyok, aki nehezebb természetű, de ez már részletkérdés… Mégis hogy vágjak jó képet egy olyan férfihoz, aki rámászott Mustangra…?

Al mesélni kezdett, mindenféléről, megnyugodva hallgattam. Nehéz volt hozzászokjak, nem vagyunk egész nap egymás mellett. A beszámolóiból jól lejött, milyen remekül megértik egymást Hawkeyal, és nagy segítség a fiatal katonanőnek. Azt is megtudtam, az ezredes mellett kiskatona óta van, ez az első olyan alkalom, hogy nem együtt dolgoznak. Azt nem tettem hozzá, hogy látszik is, amint nem vigyázott rá senki, megsérült… Én csak a bajt hoztam a fejére, neki kellett engem megvédenie, és nem fordítva.

Később mindketten kimentek a konyhába, hagytak pihenni. Másnap kezdődtek a vezetési óráim, de a szédülés még megmaradt.

Másnap nem hogy felkelni, de felébredni se akartam. Kellemes álmom volt, amiből Al, majd Jean próbált felkelteni, utóbbi járt sikerrel, utána hallgatta is a szitkaimat, amiket felé zúdítottam. Az első, amit nagyon utáltam Centrali tartózkodásom alatt, az a korai kelés. A másik a vezetés…

Az első órák nem voltak vészesek. Az egyik irodába ültünk be, délelőtt nyúzott az elmélettel, délben megebédeltünk és a délutánt a szálláson töltöttük, ő kisebb munkákon dolgozott, én olvastam az elméletet. Al is korán kelt, de ő csak késő délután került elő, lelkesedése mit sem hagyott alább. Megértettem, emberek közt volt, megkapták végérvényesen a feladatukat Rizával – újoncokat kellett alapfokon kiképezzenek, segíteni nekik az elhelyezkedésben – Al elemében volt. Rögtön két alkimista palántát fedezett fel, és a sors fintora, hogy nem hivatalos Állami Alkimistaként ő tanította a két srácot.

Én sem panaszkodhatok, könyvtárazni is volt időm, így mégsem volt annyira felesleges itt maradni Centralban.

Pár nap így telt el, a tanulásba fojtottam a hiányérzetet, amit Mustang okozott. Nem szívesen vallottam be, de aggódtam érte, és a főhadiszálláson járva mindig eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy benézek hozzá. Darabig így is maradt, talán a büszkeségem nem engedte, hogy meglátogassam, talán a félelem, hogy haragszik rám… Minden éjjel gondolkoztam ezen… vajon látni sem akar? Hisz ő se keresett. Persze, miért is keresne, csak egy alkalmazottja vagyok… és semmi több.

Mire elérkezett a nap, hogy volán mögé kerüljek – a szabályokkal nem volt gond, mindent tudtam a vizsgán és rekordidő alatt tanultam meg – már az elviselés határán voltam Jeannel. Csak 10 percenként idegesített fel, nem pedig minden szavával.

Jean a katonaság egy félreeső részébe hajtott és kiszállt. Útközben csendesen nézelődtem, ezen a környéken se jártam még. Kissé kihaltnak tűnt, a madár se járhat erre… tökéletes, hogy ne egy város legyen szemtanúja első vezetésemnek… ami remélhetőleg jól fog menni és hamar lerázom Jeant.

Először elmagyarázta, belül mi mire való… figyeltem, ne kelljen plusz időt erre pazarolni, ezután pedig egy kis műszaki ismertetés. Winrynek nyilván nagyon jól menne, de nekem se volt különösebb problémám, élesbe is minden simán ment, amíg nem kellett beindítsam a motort és vezessek…

Kitartottam a véleményem mellett, hogyha nem ő tanítana, simán menne. Frusztrált a közelsége és hogy megmondja, mikor mit csináljak, és hogyan. Katasztrofális volt.

A gyakorlópályát is hamar kivégeztem, kisebb-nagyobb dührohamok közbejöttek, de azon kívül rendben voltunk. Nem akarta megérteni, hogy ne nyúljon a vezetésembe… tehát ne fogja meg a kormányt, a váltót, semmi fizikai kapcsolatba ne kerüljön velem, ami belegondolva nehéz lehetett számára is.

A főhadiszállást kellett megkerüljem, majd beparkolni, kitolatni, tenni egy kört másik irányba, majd újra vissza és leparkolni.

A parkolásnál meggyűlt a bajom a járdaszegéllyel, a tolatásnál egy kiskatonával aki épp akkor szambázott át mögöttem, és Jean is tovább bosszantott a hülyeségével, hogy elfogok így egyszer ütni valamit, használjam a tükröket, érezzem a kocsi nagyságát és ne padkázzam le… Csak azt vártam, hogy vége legyen az órának.

Az egyik utcában kitalálta, hogy mutassak be egy szabályos parkolást. Direkt azért mert ez nem ment…

Szabályosnak nem mondható és szépnek sem, de leparkoltam neki, előttem mögöttem is hatalmas hely, roppantul meg voltam magammal elégedve. Ő kevésbé, megismételtette velem, mígnem felzárkóztam az előttem lévő autóhoz. Ennek örömére beállt mögém rögtön valaki, hogy a kiállással megszenvedtem, Jean nyugodt hangon kommentelte… Éreztem, hogy ehhez nekem nincs türelmem, és a következő utcánál, lefordulásnál ki is bukott belőlem.

Helyettem váltott és a kormányt is igazította.

- Hármasba nem veszi be, és kicsit jobban szedd alá… - mondta megszokott higgadt hangján, nekem itt lett feltéve az i-re a pont.

Lefékeztem, az autó rögtön leállt és a mögöttem haladó csak az utolsó pillanatban tudta elkapni a kormányt.

- Én itt most kiszállok… - jelentettem be és tettleg is alátámasztottam, a forgalmas út közepén kinyitottam az ajtót és Jean keze elől elhajolva már ki is léptem az úttestre. Bevágtam az ajtót és zsebre dugott kézzel otthagytam a kocsiban.

A főhadiszállás nem volt messze és fényes nappal, forgalmas helyen Scar aligha fog megkergetni, különben is, napok óta nem halottunk felőle.

Mögöttem dudálás, szitkok, fékcsikorgások, felléptem hát a járdára, mielőtt valamelyik bosszúálló sofőr megakarna gyalulni az autójával… és a járdán Jean se tud utánam jönni. Ebben tévedtem, ügyesen leparkolta az autót és percek múlva mellettem loholt, hogy menjek vissza és ne gyalog induljak útnak.

Az út fennmaradó részénél se tudott jobb belátásra bírni, okos enged alapon inkább gyalogosan kísért.

Beéve a főhadiszállásra Maeesbe botlottunk, első kérdése lehet tippelni, mi volt…

- Helló fiúk… csak így lábbusszal? Csak nem összetörtétek az autót?

- Leparkoltam. - válaszoltam vállat vonva, nem is tértem el nagyon az igazságtól.

- Edward úgy döntött, mára befejeztük… - tette hozzá Jean is, kihagyva a remek lehetőséget, hogy beköpjön, de hát ő nem ilyen ember volt és ezt becsültem is benne. Valahol nagyon mélyen és szigorúan nem éreztetve vele.

- Jól van, innentől átveszem Edet… menj az autóért, gondolom, holnap azért folytatjátok? – érdeklődött Maes és húzott is az épület felé. Szegény hadnagy fáradtan sóhajtva sétált vissza az autóért, enyhe sajnálatot kiváltva belőlem. Azért gonoszan bánok én vele…

Hirtelen megnyílt előttem egy lehetőség. Jean most nincs mellettem, hogy kövessem, Maesnek pedig dolga van, biztos nem bánja, ha én az épületben átugrom a szállásokhoz.

- Járhatok egyet az épületben? – fordultam felé, próbálva semlegesnek maradni, eltitkolva, valójában milyen izgatott vagyok.

- Hm… igazság szerint egész napos felügyeletet rendelt melléd a Führer… - vakargatta zavartan a tarkóját, kicsit csüggedten bólintottam. Megállt és rám nézett, majd nagyot sóhajtott – Nem bánom… mi baj lehetne, ha csak az épületben jársz egyet, nem igaz? – kacsintott rám és indult tovább.

- Köszönöm, ígérem, hogy sietek! – szaladtam is el mellette, ekkor még utánam szólt.

- Szerintem a másik irányból menjél, hamarabb odatalálsz…!

- Rendben! – kiáltottam vissza és csak a keresett folyosóra érve torpantam meg.

Honnan tudta, hogy Mustanghoz megyek?


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet – A Láng nem hunyhat ki**

Jól ismert ajtaja előtt legalább két percig álltam. Mit mondjak neki, miért jöttem? Egyszerűen mondjam azt, hogy aggódtam? Ez lenne az egyenes út, és a nehezebb is. Ezt inkább mégse, még rájön, vonzódom hozzá, ha eddig nem esett le neki. Jean is bármikor visszatérhet a szállásra, és eszébe jut, elhagyott egy kis chibit. Esetleg ő maga is meg akarja látogatni az ezredest…

Ezen gondolataimból hamar kizökkentett a közelben lévő katona vitája a zárral. A kulcs csörögve mondott ellent a nyomásnak, hogy nem a megfelelő helyre erőlteti a férfi. Nyelvével csettintett majd szemügyre vette a kis fémet, utána pedig a kulcscsomót. Bizony, rosszal próbálkozott, a következő kis kulcs már gond nélkül a lyukba illet és halk kattanással zárt. Elfordítottam fejemet és bekopogtam. Először csak a katona egyre halkuló, tompa lépteit hallottam, magamban pedig számoltam a másodperceket. Lehet, alszik. Őt komolyabb sérülés érte, bár három hét is eltelt azóta. Már lemondóan sarkon fordultam, hogy ezt elhalasztom, egyébként sem lehet kíváncsi rám, de az ajtó túloldaláról lépteket halottam, nyílt az ajtó és Mustang teljes valójában ott állt előttem.

Egy hosszabb pillanatnál aligha lehetett több, míg néztük egymást, számomra mégis, az idő állt meg.

Sötét szemei először meglepetten mértek végig, ajkai lassan húzódtak mosolyra, majd szélesebb vigyorra teljesedett.

- Acélkám, régen láttalak! – állt el az ajtóból. Halvány mosolyt eresztettem meg és léptem be, cipőmet a küszöbnél levettem. A lakásban az előző ittlétnél megismert illat fogadott, no meg kellemes meleg.

Zavartan néztem fel rá, mit is mondhatnék. Ő továbbra is engem vizslatott, valószínűleg magyarázatot várt.

- Örülök, hogy jobban van. Én… - húztam el a számat arra az estére gondolva, de közelebb lépett és mutatóujját a számhoz érintette.

- Ne… Felejtsd el, és örülj, hogy nem sérültél komolyabban. – mondta csendesen, lassan leengedve karját. Kirázott a hideg, de nem a hőmérséklet volt a bűnös. Arcomat forróság öntötte el, éreztem kellemes, friss illatát és nyugodtság áradt belőle. Az a Mustang állt előttem, akit titkon, csendes óráimban elképzelek.

- Sajnálom. Magam se értem, miért voltam annyira felelőtlen. – nyögtem kínomban, kicsit meg is másítva a történetet. Az a katona teljesen felkavart, ahogy a fiatalabb társa enyelgése is. Ezt az ezredes is észrevette..

- Ugyan, a helyedben én is halálra rémültem volna. Az a katona azt hitte… - akadt meg egy pillanatra a beszédben – hogy olyan vagy. Felejtsd el az egészet, lépj túl rajta. Az Államnak dolgozol, nem akadhatsz fenn ilyen apróságon! – terelte a témát kissé sután, de így is értettem. Kedvem lett volna felnevetni, hogy minek hitt az a dilettáns idióta, de sem a helyzet, sem jövetelen célja nem adta volna.

- De ne csak itt álljunk, gyere beljebb! – lépett a kanapéhoz, hogy üljünk le. Nem voltunk túl közel, mégis úgy éreztem, szinte hozzáérek.

- Hogy van a keze? – mutattam jobbjára, ami miatt nem dolgozik. Nem képes szikrát csiholni, és mint Láng Alkimista, felettébb zavarhatja.

- Jól összeforrt, rendben lesz egy kis gyakorlással! – mozgatta a legapróbb mozdulattal a kezét, de a felszín alatt láttam, hogy szenved. Az egész karját mereven tartotta, arcát egy pillanatra fájdalom árnyékolta.

- Mikor fog újra munkába állni? – érdeklődtem csendesen, nehezen fogadva el, milyen gyermeteg voltam aznap este. Azért kis kényszerpihenőjének valamennyi előnye is lehet, például, hogy nem kel bemenjen dolgozni. Ő mégsem így gondolta…

- Két hét múlva már ideje lenne, bár az alkímiát egy ideig még hanyagolnom kell. Mire te vizsgázni fogsz, az irodát fogom koptatni, úgyhogy csak ügyesen! – vigyorgott önelégülten, milyen kis tájékozott. – Jól haladsz? Jean ügyes sofőr, őt kaptad oktatónak…

- Haladok. – fintorogtam a szőke férfi említésére.

- És most nem vele kéne legyél?

- Már végeztünk, úgyhogy nem. – ráztam le a kérdést kényelmesen hátradőlve. Persze, hogy vele kéne legyek, ő vigyáz rám a nap minden órájának minden percének másodpercében…

- Ó. Értem. – bólintott lassan, hisz mindketten tudtuk, pontosan Jean mellett kéne legyek. – Legalább van egy kis társaságom…

- Kis? – emeltem meg egyik szemöldököm mérgesen, amiért bárhol, bármikor képes a méreteim szinonimáit a mondandójába csempészni. Bámulatosan hamar fel tud bosszantani!

- Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy az alacsony termetedre gondoltam. Tudsz sakkozni? – kérdezte gyorsan, és most hagytam magam. Felesleges vitázni vele, ő kipihente magát velem ellentétben.

- Nem tudok, de kártyázni… - lelkesedtem volna, ő nemet intett rögtön.

- A kártyában lehet csalni, sakkban kevésbé! Egy meccs, Acél? – hívott ki. Mit mondhatnék erre? Csak vele szerettem volna lenni…

- Legyen! Kíváncsi vagyok, mire olyan nagyon büszke.

- Meglátod hamar! – állt fel, szememmel követtem, hogy sétál egy fiókos asztalhoz és veszi elő a táblát. Érdeklődve figyeltem mozdulatait, a kockás tábla számomra mindig is rejtély maradt. A katonaságon sokan szerették, például Breda. Órákig elszöszöltek vele.

Mustang felpakolta a bábukat és kételkedve pillantott rám.

- Melyiket választod?

- A lovat. – vontam vállat, mire ő szélesen elmosolygott.

- Én foglak ezek szerint megtanítani.

Szemöldök ráncolva meredtem a táblára, majd rájöttem, hatalmas hülyeséget mondtam! Nem ismertem a szabályokat, de ő türelmes volt. Fél óra múlva vigyorogva vettem tudomásul, sakk-mattot adtam. Biccentett és a visszavágón megmutatta, milyen, ha nem hagy direkt nyerni, és megalázó vereséget szenvedtem el tőle…

Az idő elszaladt, jócskán belefutottunk az ebéd, majd uzsonnaidőbe, és ezt a gyomrom is hangosan kívánta jelezni.

Kellemesen csalódtam benne, utálatos, szemét stílusát valahol az utcán hagyhatta, helyette megismerhettem azt, aki egyszer éjjel is magához ölelt.

Épp megkínált, mikor Maes kopogott és elkért, miszerint Jean már aggódik és felforgatta értem a fél szállást. Dühös lehettem volna rá, de rájöttem még időben, bizony ő falazott, és nem csak egy alkalommal…

Szótlanul ültem a szállásomig Jean mellett, igazat megvallva, kezdtem sajnálni. Egész napját ara áldozza, hogy engem pesztrál – még ha ezt nagyon nem élvezem, akkor is – és még el is lát. Útközben vett egy szendvicset, éhesen rá is vetettem magam. Egyszer kérdezte csak, merre jártam, de csak vállat vontam, hogy ne aggódjon, most itt vagyok, nem vesztem el. Mély levegőt vett, szerintem elszámolt tízig, és csak utána bólintott rá. Egyre kevésbé bírt velem, és még rá se gyújthatott. Nem merte újra megkockáztatni, hogy ráborítom a hamutálat vagy kiütöm a kezéből a szálat.

Al még nem érkezett meg, ezen nem lepődtem meg. Későn végez minden nap és teljesen felvillanyozva érkezik meg.

Rizával jól kijönnek, az újoncok ígéretesek és több alkimista tanoncot is Alra bíztak. Örültem, hogy így alakult, és ő is nyüzsög egy kicsit. Öröm volt hallgatni a beszámolóit, műár csak az bántott, hogy nem volt rendes teste. Minden nap gondolkoztam, mit tehetnék érte, éjjel pedig Mustang járt a fejemben és nehezítette meg az elalvást – és az ébredést.

Végül úgy egyeztünk meg, Jean alszik Alphonse ágyában, és ezen sehogy se tudtam módosítani. Testvérem az ajtó mellett ült, arra hivatkozva, úgysem érez fáradtságot.

Elmerengve támasztottam az erkély korlátját. Kint nyoma sem volt a hónak, de a levegő kifejezetten hideg volt. Fanyar félmosollyal néztem a főhadiszállás felé, felettesem vajon mit csinálhat? A csuklója szilánkosra tört, hetek is eltelhetnek, mire használni tudja.

A nagy Mustang, képtelen tüzet csiholni.

A gyengéd Mustang, képes mást lángra lobbantani… - értem az ajkaimhoz, szememet lehunytam és visszaemlékeztem, milyen kellemes borzongás futott végig rajtam az érintésétől. Kirázott a hideg, a szél alattomosan borzolta fel hajamat és kapaszkodott a pulcsimba. Megráztam a fejem és csendesen visszalopakodtam a szobába, bebújtam az ágyba és remegve sóhajtottam. Már nem is próbáltam nem rá gondolni, megadtam magam az álmodozásnak, az éjszaka leplező sötétjének.


End file.
